Timelines
by KissBeginsWithKay
Summary: A series of supercorp one-shots (Rating has been changed T/M)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my story/stories! Prompts are always welcome, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **So in this one, whileMon-el tries to explain his feelings towards Kara,Kara finallyrealizes that she has feelings for Lena all along..**

 **~ Kay**

* * *

This is not how I planned to spend my Friday night. Sitting on my couch in my pyjamas, eating pot stickers and thinking about Lena.

 _Is she alright?_

 _I wonder if she's still at work?_

Knowing fully well that she likes to isolate herself sometimes, to get away for her daily life as being Lex's sister. My mind reeling over our last conversation.

 _"Well Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers you are my hero"_

For the first time in my life on earth. I didn't have to put on my suit to be called a hero. To hear it come from Lena made it feel real, it was Kara saving the day. Not Supergirl.

I smiled at the though only to think back to Lena. My heart racing in my chest and I pictured her greenish blue eyes, or her perfect smile. She was a good friend to have, pushing me to do my best. Even encouraging me to a career in reporting. The onlyproblem  
is why did my heart drop in my chest every time I called her or thought of her as just a friend?

I ran my fingers through my hair when the sound of someone knocking on my front door drew my out from my thoughts. Taking off my glasses I used my x-ray vision to see Mon-el standing on the other side. Standing up I quickly made my way over to the door  
/and opening to let him walk in past me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah, no.. everything is okay" he stuttered, looking down at his fumbling hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching as he sighed and slumped his shoulders forwards.

"Kara, I have these feelings for you.. I can't really explain them, I feel happy when you're around. I feel worried every time you have to end up fighting someone or some alien.. I'm in love with you Kara" he blurted out.

I stood by the door with a shocked expression. Yes, I already knew that he had feelings for me. I've known for a while, but what I just figured out was that those feeling were there inside me. Just not for him.

For Lena.

"Kara please say something" Mon-el said as I opened the door again and stepped out.

"I need to go" I said

"Kara please I need to know how you feel... I need to know that you feel the same way as I do. Kara your my Kryptonite" he added

I shook my head and gave him a sad smile "I may be your kryptonite.. But I'm someone else's hero Mon-el".

* * *

When I arrived at L-Corp I noticed one of two things. One, Lena had indeed locked herself away in her office. Looking over papers and data sheets. And two, she was the only one there working late. She must have sent Jess home for the night.

I knocked on the office door as I heard the sound of her footsteps draw closer. I was blushing as she opened the door and smiled at me.

"Kara, I don't mean to be rude.. but what are you doing here at this time of night?" She asked

"I needed to talk to you" I answered as she opened the door fully and allowed me to enter.

I sat down on her small couch as she closed the door and walked across the room to join me.

"You probably shouldn't be working this late Lena" I said as she sighed and nodded.

"I know, I just needed to get my mind of somethings" she answered

I could see in her eyes that she was tired, tired and sad. I wished for the rest of my lifeonthis planet to never see her like this again.

"Would you like to talk about what's bugging you?" I asked

"Not really, I'll be okay" she replied, I shuffled over to her side of the couch and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm here if you'd like to talk about it sometime" I whispered as she hugged me back tightly.

"Thank you Kara, you're a good friend" she said as my heart dropped again.

"What are friends for" I answered back, trying to hide the sorrow in my voice.

"So Kara, what did you need to talk to me about?" Lena asked as she pulled away and looked at me.

"I uh.. I realized something today." I stated, Lena nodded and waited for my to continue.

Standing up from the couch, I started to pace back and forth as I continued my speech.

"It started when I was at home, I was thinking about you. Wondering if you were okay, that's when my friend Mon.. I mean Mike came over and confessed his feelings for me." I said as I stopped and looked at her to see her listening intently.

"He told me I was his weakness, and all throughout when he was talking I realized that I can't be with him. I would be lying to myself if I didn't tell the person I have feelings for how I feel.." I added as I stared down at my hands.

"I have feelings for you Lena.. If you want you can kick me out of your office and I promise I will never bug you ever again. I just thought that you deserved to know" I stopped talking, not yet taking my eyes off my fumbling hands.

I heard her heart rate increase as I explained how I felt. Standing there, waiting forher to yell at me, you kick me out of her office because I have feeling towards her.

"Kara?" Lena said

I looked back up at her only to see her now standing in front of me.

"I need you to breathe" she smiled, as I noticed I've been holding my breath this entire time.

Taking in a few deep breaths I saw her smile and reach out, rubbing the pads on her thumbs against my upper arms.

"That's good, now I would like it if you didn't freak out for what I'm about to do" she added

"Why would I fre.." I was cut off by her lips pressing to mine.

Heat soaring through my chest and I lifted my hand up to cup her cheeks, smiling through the kiss. It was a few seconds but it still managed to erupt so many feelings.

"For a while there, I thought I would have to bare a rainbow flag in my private office to get you too see that I was gay" she joked

I smirked as I brought her back in for a kiss. "That might have saved a lot of time" I said back as she smirked at me.

"Touché Supergirl."


	2. Chapter 2

****  
**Hello again! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. For this one-shot, it will simply be a snowynight in with Lena and Kara.**  
 **  
**

 **Promps are always welcome! I hope you enjoy.**

 ****

 **~ Kay**

* * *

I heardthe front door of the apartment open, peering around the corner I saw Lena standing in the doorway. Covered head to toein snow.

"It's freezing out there" she shuttered

I walked around the kitchen table and over to her, helping her brush off the snow from her clothes. Smiling at her and she shrugged out of her coat and slipped off her shoes.

"I didn't think it was snowing that much, here" I said as I opened up my arms,Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

I slipped my arms around her waist, levitating off of the floor and over to the couch. Laying down and placing her on top of me. Throwing the blanket that was left on the couch over both of our bodies.

"How was your day?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"It was long, I had a few meetings. Signed a few documents, but surprisingly did not get a visit from Supergirl today" she joked

"I'm sorry, Snapper had me revising my article all day today. I swear one of these times I feel like I might just vaporize his head off" I laughed as Lena smiled at me.

"It's alright dear, I just missed you today. Tomorrow if you'refree we could always go out to lunch" she stated and I nodded "Absolutely."

"So, since it is snowing beyond belief out there. How about a nice night in?"Lena offered

"Sounds perfect" I hummed

I moved to sit up, leaning against the end of the couch. WhileLena laid her head down on my chest and sighed as I grabbed the tv remote and switched the input of the channel over to Netflix.

"Are you trying to Netflix and chill with me Danvers" Lena smirked as my faves went red.

"No, of course not! Well.. I mean, I.." I stuttered as she grinned at me.

"Kara, take a deep breath. I was kidding" she said

I shookmy head and dug my fingers into Lena's sides, hearing her burst out inlaughteras I tickled her.

"No Kara please stop" she said through fits of giggles.

"You think it's so funny to make me embarrassed don't you" I said as Lena tried to grab at my hands.

"Kara!" she laughed as tears clouded her eyes.

"Tell me your sorry for doing that" I said

Lena squinted her eyes and pursed her lips together.

"Why don't you make me" she taunted

I smirked at her and started to tickle her only to have her hands come up and try to tickle me. I felt her fingers skim over my sides, to down to my knees.

"Good luck, Alex has tried to find where I'm ticklish for years" I stated as she dug her finger into my armpit.

I tried to suppress the laugh when Lena smirked at me.

"So your not ticklish eh?" She said

"You know what, I think I'm going to wave the white flag here" I said as I slipped out of her grasp and stood up.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy" Lena laughed as she got up and lunged at me.

I quickly made a break for the kitchen as Lena ran behind me. I stopped at one side of the table as Lena stopped across from me, a smirk covering her lips.

"Give it up Super" she said

"Not a chance Luthor" I said

Lena gave a sad smile before turning around and leaning on the table. I used my super speed and ran around the table to stand in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry" I said when she looked up and grinned at me.

"Crap" I said as she shook her head and laughed

"I won't tickle you Kara, how about we order some food then continue our movie?" she suggested

"We could order a pizza?" I said as Lena smirked "You know they way to my heart Kara Danvers."

I watched as she walked over to the phone and punch in the number.

"How about you pick the movie and I'll order the pizza" she said

"Okay, but we are not watching Superman" I stated as I made my way back to the tv and skimmed through the action movies. Finally picking _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith._

"We have thirty minutes until the pizza arrives" Lena said as she sat down beside me.

"So what are we going to do for thirty minutes?" I asked

"I have an idea" Lena said before reaching over and pressing her lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you again for reading and reviewing! Just remember that prompts are always welcome!**  
 **  
**

 **For this one-shot, Kara is infected by Red Kryptonite and is possessive ofLena. Enjoy!**

 ****

 **~ Kay**

* * *

I strutted through L-Corps main floor. Watching as people stopped to stare at my skin tight black dress that hugged my every curve.

Of course I wasn't here to see them, I was here to see her. Lena.

My Lena.

I entered the elevator door and hit the top floor on the panel. Watching as the doors closed in front of me. I glanced at myself in the reflection of the door, my hair was pulled back into a bun. I applied some makeup before leaving to come here. Smiling  
at my appearance as I saw a flash of red run across my skin.

The sound of the elevator dinging caught me out of my trance. While I waswaiting for the doors to open,I could hear Jess's phone going off followed by her voice as the elevatordoor slid open.

"Hey Kara, Lena is just talking with some business clients. She should be done shortly" Jess said

"She won't mind me dropping in then" I stated as I walked over to the door and opened it.

I saw Lena sitting on the couch laughing with a few men. I felt jealousy nip inside me as I stepped in and shut the door, watching as they stopped talking and looked at me. The three men stared at me, looking me up and down as I kept my eyes on Lena.

"Kara, I didn'tknow you were coming" Lena said, smilingas she stood up and walked over to me.

"I wanted to come surprise you love" I smiled as I reached out, taking her hand and pulling her closer to me.

"Now howabout a kiss?" I murmured

I saw her smirkbefore placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Better than that darling" I stated as I pressed my lips hard against hers.

Letting my hands fall toher sides before slowly moving them down to her ass, giving it a squeeze before she pulled away and stared at me puzzled. I winked at her, taking aglanceover at the business men only to see them looking anywhere  
else but at us.

"It was good to see you again Ms. Luthor" one said as he stood up and walked out, followed quickly by the other two.

"What was that about Kara?" Lena asked

"Oh come now, did you not see how those men were looking at you?" I snapped

Lena stared at me bewildered, shaking her head and walking back over to her desk. "Kara they were just business partners for L-Corp, they were planning on joining in on our shares."

"I'm sure they were planning on joining in on something, but I don't think it was shares" I muttered

"Kara what is going on, you're never like this. Last time I saw you like this you were under the influence of.." she stopped as I glared at her, feeling heat rise to my skin.

"I am perfectly fine, Lena." I snapped as I moved closer to her, watching as she reached outfor her phone.

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart" I warned as I used my super speed to run around the desk and to stand in front of her.

"I want you to know one thing, you are mine Lena Luthor. Not anyone else's, just mine" I growled

I could hear her heartbeat speed up as I reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Kara, I love you sweetheart. But I'm sorry for what'sabout to happen" she said

I looked at her puzzled before I felt something stab me in my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Alex in the doorway of Lena's office with her gun pointed to me. Tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"You shot me" I said

"Kara, I'm sorry" Alex said through tears as I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself back at the DEO, laying on one of the sun beds. I could hear someone talking in the background, I turned my head to see Alex standingin the other side of the glass window talking to someone.

I sat up from the bed, running my hands through my hair as the door opened. I saw Alex walk in slowly, I could tell she had been crying by how red her eyes were.

"Kara.." she said as I stood up and opened up my arms to her.

"It's me, Alex" I said right before she ran over and hugged me.

"Kara you have to know, I never wanted to do that. I never wanted to hurt you, I just needed to make sure you weren't going to hurt Lena" she blurted out.

"It's alright Alex, I know" I whispered as I stroked her hair.

"Wait, where's Lena.. Is she okay?" I asked

"I'm quiet alright" her voice came from across the room.

Alex stepped back out my arms and smiled at me before leaving the room with just the two of us. I kept my eyes on the floor, not willing to look her in the eye after the things I've said to her.

"Kara, please look at me" she said as she moved closer to me.

I finally looked up only to see her standing in front of me, she looked tired. Almost as if she hadn't slept in a few days.

"You've been out for two days, in and out of concussions actually" she stated

"Lena I'm so sorry, I didn't have any control over my actions. I never meant to treat you like that.. In front of your business partners no less" I said, casting my eyes back down to the ground.

"Kara" Lena whispered, lifting her hand and cupping my cheek.

"I know, okay sweetie. I know that wasn't the real you, I know you'd never treat me like that" she repeated my words back to me and I started to cry in front of her.

Lena stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me, holding me close as I buriedmy head into the crook of her neck.

"I just have one thing to say" Lena said as I moved back slightly, just enough to look her in the eyes but still be close to her.

"Next time, save that talk for the bedroom darling."


	4. Chapter 4

**This one-shot will be in Lena's point of view, I hope you guys enjoy!**  
 **  
**

 **Kara ismissing, with the DEO searching for her throughout National City. While Lena is unaware of Kara's disappearance until she get a call from an old friend.**

* * *

Today was slow, making me wish that a certain blonde was here to swoop in and make my day better.

I leaned back into my chair, letting my mind wonder. Is she out saving the day as Supergirl, or being her shy cute Kara Danvers self. Smiling as I reached for my phone, sending off a quick _'how is your day going?'_ to Kara.

I saw Alex's name on my phone, along with many missed calls. I was about to hit her number to call her back when another name flash across my screen. I felt my body tense up as I sighed, accepting the call and holding it up tommy ear.

"Lena" I heard her smug voice on the other end of the line.

"Veronica, or would you like me to call you by your new name now.Roulette" I replied

I heard her chuckle followed by muffled voices. Rolling my eyes, regretting picking up the call in the first place.

"I trust you are aware of our little outing tonight?" She asked

"I'm fully aware of your little fight clubs. They're not really my style" I stated

"Not even for our newest attraction, we just picked her up today."

I felt my heart drop in my chest, not wanting to believe what I just heard.

"Ah, I see I've peaked your interestLuthor. You know where we are, see you tonight" she said before the call ended.

I stood up from my chair and leaned on my desk, how did she get her? That must have been why Alex was calling me.

Quickly typing in Alex's number and holding it back up to my ear.

"Hello?" Her voice came through

"Alex, it's Lena. I think I know where Kara is."

* * *

I saw Alex and Maggie standing together when I arrived. Both dressed very nicely, Alex wearing a blue knee length dress. While Maggie stood beside her in a slimming black dress.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Alex asked

"Roulette wouldn't lie about having her, and if she is in there then we have to help her" I stated, worry eating its way through my heart.

"Hey, we'll get her back" Maggie said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded before taking a deep breath, taking on if the masks Maggie gave meand making my way to the door, watching as the henchmen opened the door in front of us. I stepped inside and looked around at the groups of people in the room, some I recognized, others were complete strangers. I settled near the fighting cage with Alex and Maggie, looking around until Roulette walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have an amazing lineup of fights tonight. Let's start with the regining champ, up against our new fighter. The one, the only.. Supergirl!" She called out.

I watched as they opened one of the doors, pushing in a man with green skin. Another Martian? I though as he stood there looking back at the door. Only to see Kara pushed in, I stared at her as she looked around the crowd. I looked her over, stopping at her wrist only to find some sort of metal bracelet attached to her.

"Let the fight begin!" Roulette yelled

The man lunged at Kara, pushing her back into the cage wall. Before he started throwing punches.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" I said

"It's the bracelet, it must have something in it that is draining her powers" Alex said

"We need to help her, she won't be able to do this for much longer.. He's beating her black and blue, but she's not giving in" Maggie stated

"That's Kara for you, always stubborn" Alex muttered before taking out her gun and firing it up into the air.

I took off my mask and made my way over to the cage door, watching as people ran for any exit they could find. I made quick work of unlocking the door, watched the Martian run past me as soon as I opened it.

I stepped in only to see Kara laying in the ground, blood dripping from her chin.

"No!" I screamed as I ran over and bent down beside her, laying her head on my lap.

"Hey, look at me" I said as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Lena?" Her voice was soft as I smiled and shook my head.

"I guess it was my turn to save you" I stated as she laughed, only to cough in pain.

"We need to get you back to the DEO" Alex said as she walked up behind us.

We helped Kara stand up, moving her out of the cage and towards the front doors. I held onto her as Alex went ahead to get the door.

"Thank you" Kara said

"For what?" I asked

"For saving me, you're my hero" she grinned, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back! This one shot is for Gleefreak15 who came up with this adorable idea!**

**It'sKara and Lena's first time to Disney World!**

 **My question for you readers is,have you ever been to Disney World? If so, what was your favourite ride?**

 **I went a few years back and loved every minute of it. My favourite ride will always be the Rockin Roller Coaster! Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

 **~ Kay**

* * *

I sat in my seat in first class of a Delta plane, spending most of my time looking out the window and trying to contain my excitement for what was coming.

We were going to Disney World.

I remembered sitting on the floor of the Danvers house, watching everyDisney movieover and over again. With the exception of _The LionKing_ being my personal favourite.

I was excited, excited to go and live my childhood dream. But not just by myself, but with Lena. I let my mind wander to the last couple of days, how Lena had been secretly planning this without me knowing. Plus her adorable way of telling me of our upcoming  
/trip.

* * *

 _Flashback.._

_I walked up the stairs to my apartment, knowing the Lena was already home. I usually beat her here, but Snapper held me back longer than usual toreview my article._

 _Rolling my eyes at the annoyingly compulsive man as I stopped in front of my door, reaching out I turned the nob and opened the door._

 _"I'm home" I called out_

 _"Back here!" Lena yelled back as I stepped in and shut the door behind me, before crossing the living room into our bedroom._

 _Walking in only to see her standing at the end of our bed wearing a Minnie Mouse hat._

 _"New hat?" I asked as she smirked at me._

 _"Why yes it is, and this is yours" she said as she handed me a Mickey Mouse hat with two round ears sticking out._

 _"Now, I have a surprise for you. But firstI needyou to close your eyes" she added._

 _"Wait.. The hat wasn't the surprise" I grinned, Lena laughed before shaking her head._

 _"No, and will you close your eyes please?" She asked again._

 _"I will, but I think you're forgetting something" I stated, watching as a smile came to her lips._

 _"And what might that be?" she said as I pouted and gave her my best puppy dog eyes._

 _"Oh alright, but you have to keep your eyes closed" Lena said, I nodded and slipped the Mickey hat on my head._

 _Lena leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, I lifted my hands and cupped her cheeks. I could feel her slip her arms around my hips as she pulled away._

 _"Welcome home sweetheart" she whispered as I smiled and kept my eyes closed_

 _I felt her arms let my go followed by her walking off somewhere in the room before a piece ofpaper was placed in my hand._

 _"Are you ready?" Lena asked, I nodded as I heard her chuckle._

 _"Okay, open your eyes" she said_

 _I opened them, glancing st her before looking down at the paper in my hands. Reading the tiny wordsprinted on the paper._

 _'If you can read this.. We're going to Disney World!'_

* * *

I smiled at the memory, before looking overat Lena sitting next to me. She was readingone of CatCo's magazines. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'll thankRao everyday for her coming into my life.

"Lena?" I blurted out, watching as she set down the magazine and turned to look at me.

"What's your favourite Disney movie?" I asked

"I don't have one" she answered

"What!" I cried out "What do you mean you don't have one, everyone has one!" I added.

"I've never watched Disney movies sweetheart, the Luthors never approved of those kind of movies." She simply stated

"That is unacceptable, here" I said as I pulled out my carry on and searched through my bag for my iPad.

"Kara what are you doing?" Lena asked

I pulled out the iPad and set it up on the stand, searching through my downloadedmovies until I stopped and set it up between us.

"We're going to watch my favourite one, I introduce to you. _The Lion King_ "

* * *

By the time the plane landed Lena was watching the ending of the movie, her eyes held some tears as she watched Simba smile down at his new baby cub.

"Time to head out" I said as I shoved my iPad back in my bag.

"That was so heart wrenching" she said

"But it's a good movie, if you want heart wrenching wait until you see _Bambi_ or even _Foxand and Hound_ " I said back as she smiled and shook her head.

Getting off the plane and finding our bags didn't take long, soon enough we were boarding a bus that would take us straight to the park.

"What is the first thing you want to do when we get there?" I asked excitedly

"Check in" Lena smirked playfully, I snorted and gave her a light shove.

"But seriously Lena, isn't there anything you want to do first?"

"I can think of something" she winked, causing me to blush and place my hand over her mouth.

"There are children on this bus" I whispered as muffled out a laugh.

I took my hand away and shook my head at her smile, instead I placed my hand in her and brought her hand up to my lips. Placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you, this is going to be amazing" I said as she squeezed my hand.

"You're welcome sweetheart, but since we are almost there.. What would you like to do first?"

* * *

"I really shouldn't have asked" Lena muttered as we lined up for _The Tower ofTerror._

"Oh come on, it'll be fun I promise" I stated as we moved up in line, I looked around only to see someone handing out Mickey Mouse stickers. I quickly walked over and asked for one, the man nodded and gave me two. I thanked him before making my way backto  
Lena, she looked a little pale while standing in line.

"Are you sure you want to go on this ride?" She asked

"Yes, this is one of the best rides in Disney World. It will be great, but here" I said as I peeled off the sticker and placed it on her shirt.

"Don't worry baby, _Mickey_ will protect you" I smirked as she rolled her eyes as me.

"I rather Supergirl protect me" she mumbled, trying to hide her smile.

"Next!" One of the workers called out as Lena and I boarded along with other people. I chose to sit in the very front of the ride, Lena sat down beside me and placed her hands on the bar in front of us.

"Kara" she said

"Yes?" I asked, smiling as the ride started to move around us.

"I'm choosing the next ride" she said before we were launched into the air.

I heard everyone'sscreams around me, including Lena's. I laughed as we were rushed back down before being pulled back up, watching the doors open. Seeing the whole park through the open door.

"Kara,I hate you!" Lena screamed

"I love you too!" I laughed

I froze after I said those words. Lena and I haven't been dating that long, it's only been three months. I looked over at her to see her still screaming until the ride came to a stop.

Maybe she didn't hear me? I thought as we exited the ride and walked back outside.

"Now which ride?" I quickly asked

"I think I saw spinning tea cups earlier" Lena said

"Alright, tea cups it is" I said as she slipped her hand in mine before we headed off towards the ride.

* * *

After half a day of spinning tea cupsand rocking roller coasters, we ended up in front of Cinderella's castle for the firework show.

"Did you have fun today?" Lena asked

"Today was amazing, even better that I was able to spend it with you" I said

Lena smiled as she leaned on my side, as the first firework went off into the sky.

One after another, colourful shots of light soared through the air before a loud popping noise shot through the air. Colour shooting off from every end before disappearing.

"Lena?" I said

"Hmm?" She hummed

"Could we go to Animal Kingdom tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course we can Kara" she answered as I slipped behind her and wrapped her in my arms.

I saw her smile as she kept her eyes on the light show in front of her. This would be a perfect picture, I thought to myself. As I let Lena go for a second before grabbing my phone and switching to my camera.

"Excuse me?" I said to a man beside us "Do you mind taking our picture?" I asked

The man smiled and nodded, I handed him my phone and tapped Lena's shoulder. She looked at me before glancing at the man.

"Alright, I'll try to take a good one" he said before raising my phone up.

"What a minute" Lena said as she turned to face me.

"Is everything okay? If you don't want to take a picture I understand.. I just thought that.. I don't know.. it would be nice" I stuttered.

"I'd love a picture but I need to tell you something" she said

"I love you too, Kara."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying the one shots! There are many more to come, and prompts are always welcome!**  
 **  
**

 **For this one.. it's Kara and Lena's first fight as a couple**

* * *

I landed on my apartment balcony before opening the screen door andentering the living room. My body sore from another fight with more roge aliens, I sat down on the couch. Relaxing for a few minutes when frantic knocking came from my front door.  
I used my x-ray vision to look through the door only to see Lena standing on the other side.

"Come in!" I called out

"Are you alright?" Lena asked as she ran in and shut the door behind her.

"It was just a normal fight, I'll be okay in a few hours" I stated as she sat down beside me on the couch.

"I saw the news Kara, you had to fly the alien intoouter space to stop her from hurting everyone" she said

"I had to do what I had to do" I sighed

Lena stood up from the couch and stepped in front of me.

"You could have been seriously injured Kara, what if she managed to have some type of alien weapon? Or even Kryptonite?" Lena blurted out as I shook my head and stood up to walk around her.

"I can handle it Lena, there's no use in getting so worked up about it" I snapped

Lena flinched slightly at my time before nodding and stepped back away from me. She turned and walked to the door, stopping only to turn back to me.

"I understand that your Supergirl, but I have the right to worry over the safety for the woman I love." She hissed before opening the door, she stepped out only toslamthe door behind her as she left.

I stood in the middle of the living room looking at the door she just left in. Hating myself for acting the way I did, of course she had the right to worry. I would be lying if I said I didn't worry about her when she wasn't with me. I walked over to  
my phone on the table, picking it up and looking through my contacts until I reached her name. I pressed the call button before bringing it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Lena and I got in a fight and she walked out on me.." I said

"Hang on, I'll be there in ten" Alex said as she hung up.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, Alex walked through my door to find me sitting in the couch. Tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Kara" she said as she sat down beside me, wrapping and arm around me.

"I feel horrible for snapping at her.. All she did was care about my safety and all I did was yell at her for it. I'm such and asshole Alex" I whimpered

"Fights happen in relationships Kara, do you think Maggie and I always get along? We have our fights, we cool off and come back to apologize" Alex said

"I need to go find her.. I have to apologize" I said as I stood up and walked over to my balcony.

"I'll call you later!" I yelled as I shot off into the air.

I thought over anywhere Lena would go in my head, only to see her car parked out front of L-Corp as I flew past it. Quickly turning around I dropped down and landed on her balcony with a light thud. I could see her through her windows. Sitting on the  
couch, a small glass of whiskey in hand while the bottle was on the small coffee table in front of her.

I slowly made my way to the door before stopping, looking at her hurtfilled eyes. Knowing I was the reason I caused it made my sick to my stomach.

I opened the glass door, taking a step in only to see Lena standing now. The glass abandoned to the table as she made her way over to where I was standing.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out "I'm sorry for yelling at you, for saying that you didn't have to get worked up about me. I understand that even though I'm Supergirl, it doesn't keep me safe from everything.. I'm sorry for." Before I was able to continue my  
speech, Lena stepped closer and pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

 _Elsewhere.._  
 _  
_

Alex sat next to Maggie on her couch, watching some scary movie that Maggie suggested to watch.

"Haven't heard from Kara yet?" Maggie asked

"Not yet, she's probably still with Lena" Alex answered.

Maggie smirked before reaching over, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie.

"Want to makethings interesting?" She asked

"How interesting?" Alex said

"Ten bucks says makeup sex" Maggie laughed.

"Okay one, gross. That's my sister we're talking about. And two, no way. Kara would never." Alex stopped as soon as she heard her phone going off.

Taking it out she looked to see a new text message come across the screen.

 **Kara - Worked everything out, spending the night at Lena's ;)**

 ****

Alex shook her head before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"So what did Kara say?" Maggie said

"You know what, lets just keep watching the movie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's back with more Supercorp! That's right, it's this girl. First things first though, I was asked if I ship Clexa and Emison. I do ship Clexa, I have and always will be a Lexa fan. I will admit to crying when she was killed and also when Clarke admitted she loved her, asI'm sure everyone else did. But for Emison, I had to look that search up, I haven't heard of it before. No I do not live under a rock... okay maybe I do, don't judge ;)**  
 **  
**

 **Now, on to the story. In this** **on shot, as requested by many. Kara and Lena withtheir first child.I'm glad everyone is enjoying the one shots! There are many more to come, and prompts are always welcome!**

* * *

When I arrived home I heard laughing coming from the living room with my super hearing. I smiled as I reached for the handle, turning it and entering the apartment only to find Lena sitting on the ground with Zoey in front of her.

Smiling as I stepped in and shut the door behind me. Zoey was standing on her own two feet with her arms out, whileLena sat there holding on to her as she bounced slightly.

"She's learning to stand" Lena said as she turned to me and smiled.

"How is my baby girl today" I squealed as I made my way over and picked her up in my arms. My smile widening as her laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Hello to you too beautiful" I said as I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hello to you too" Lena smirked, Zoey giggle as she stuck out her hand to us.

Lena took it and pressed a kiss to her palm, my heart melted. Watching them interact and see how happy Lena is with Zoey.

They were a splitting image of each other. Pale with black hair, the only difference was her eyes. Her pale blue eyes.

"How was work?" Lena asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"It was alright, Snapper actually gave me a good review on my article" I said as I moved to set Zoey in her play pen.

"Really? Maybe he's warming up to you" Lena said as I shook my head "Maybe, but I won't get my hopes up" I said

Lena moved to the kitchen, taking out two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"How was your day?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her, leaning my head in her shoulder as she poured the wine.

"It was alright, managed to finish some work and email it in.. but your daughter kept distracting me" she laughed

"She's very distracting, especially when she looks like a mini you" I grinned, Lena set the wine bottle down and turned in my arms to stand in front of me.

"But she has your baby blues" she said, her hands sliding down to my hips as I leaned in, only to hear a crash coming from the other room.

I stopped and stepped back from Lena, moving to the living room only to find Zoey sitting on the floor smiling. But her play pen was destroyed along with the coffee table.

"Well, this is new" Isaid, looking at Zoey. Who was now holding the leg of the coffee table.

"I'll call Alex" Lena said

"I didn't think she would have powers so early" I said as I turned to look atLena.

"She's half Krytron, of course she would start showing it.. and hopefully Alex can help us control some of them." Lena said, glancing at Zoey only to freeze, a small smile creeping up in her lips.

"Kara"

"Yes?"

"You might want to get our daughter off of the roof" Lena laughed, I spun around and saw her smiling as she crawled across the roof.

"Zoey!" I called out as I reached up for her, sighing as she quickly moved to get away from me.

"It's not play time darling" Lena called as I floated into the air.

Zoey giggled as I slowly moved towards her, reaching out and taking her in my arms.

"That's enough play time for one day, don't you think" I smiled as she giggled again.

"Alex is on her way" Lena said

"I'm never going to live this one down" I said as I landed back in the floor.

"At least we will have good memories with this little one" Lena stated as she walked over to us and gave Zoey her index finger to play with.

I smiled before we both heard a snap, followed by Lena cursing under her breath. Zoey let go on her finger, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Oh boy" I said

Zoey sniffled as I started to rock her, Lena gritted her teeth and blinked away at her own tears.

"It's okay darling" she said, faking a smile at Zoey.

"Just remember, we will have great memories with her" I smiled as Lena glared at me.

* * *

After a few hours of Alex working on a bracelet with a small amount of kryptonite to help with her ever growing powers.

Lena was able to get her finger checked out, Alex made a splint for it. Trying to contain her laughter as we explained how it happened in the first place.

"The bracelet should help for right now, I will have to up the kryptonite for when she gets older. Then when she's ready, we can help her control them" Alex said

"We'll be ready for when that happens" I said as Lena nodded.

Alex made sure we would text her in case anything else happened. We promised as she left, before turning back to a now sleeping Zoey.

Lena sighed as she leaned her head on my shoulder, allowing me to wrap my arm around her.

"Even though she did break my finger today, it'll be a laugh a couple years from now" she said, Ismiled and pressed a kiss to her temple

"Yes it will"


	8. Chapter 8

**What if Kara went to Lena instead of Mon-elafter being fired from CatCo? I was thinking about doing a story like this, but thank you to .33 for also suggesting it!**  
 **  
**

 **~ Kay**

* * *

I stood outside the door and tried to figure out my next move, I knew standing there like an idiot wouldn't help me. Lifting my hand I knocked on the door, I could hear footsteps coming closer towards me. A few seconds later the door swung open to Lena  
standing in front of me inaMIT sweater and a pair of yoga pants.

"Kara?" she said, she stared at me as I stood there.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" She asked

I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I tried to blink them away.

"Snapped fired me" I whispered

Her eyes widened before she reached out and took my hand in hers, lightly tugging me inside. She stopped for a second to shut the door only to pull me across the room and sit me down on her couch.

"Why?" She asked

"Because I published my article.. I broke the rules" I stated, letting my eyes drift down to her floor.

"Kara I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you that idea.. this is my fault" Lena said

"If I didn't do it, Supergirl wouldn't have been able to save the day" I said

Lena nodded and stroked her thumb against the back of my hand, I looked at our combined hands. Basking in the warm feeling that rushed through my chest, knowing that she was there for me when everyone else wasn't.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lena asked

"Lena" I said

"I mean anything, if you need to talk in here. If you need a place to stay for a while or a shoulder to cry on I."

"Lena!" I repeated a little louder, whenshe stopped talking.

I raised my eyes up to look into hers, I could tell she felt guilty for giving me the idea.

"I just have one question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to.. but out of everyone you know, why did you come to me?"

"Alex is going through her own life right now, Winn is spending time with his girlfriend. Mike just wants to choose what's best for him.. he doesn't care about my feelings towards something, if your in a relationship your need to hear each other out"  
I blurted out

"I needed to go to someone who cares about me, who listens and can sympathize" I added,Lena nodded as shelistenedto my rants.

"And the first person that came to mind was you.. throughout all of this, all you have had was good intentions towards me, towards Supergirl.. and yet everyone still thinks your the bad guy, just because your last name is Luthor." I snapped

"Kara, people are always going to be weary of me.. it's a given, but somedays I like to thank whoever brought you here. You are my only friend here, the only one who doesn't judge me by my name.. I promise I will always be here when you need me to be  
Kara" Lena stated

I smiled as I leaned over and hugged her, Lena tensed for a second beige returning my hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a hugger" she laughed as she pulled away.

"Your better than when I met Maggie for the first time, trust me when I saw that was more awkward than your hug" I joked, Lena smirked before lightly shoving my shoulder.

"Thank you, for being here" I said as I squeezed her hand.

"What are friends for?" She said, a forced smile on her lips.

"Lena?"

I felt her hand slip out of mine as she stood up and walked over to the large window, looking out towards National City. I stood up and walked over to her, moving to stand beside her.

"I know I came here to talk about my day, how I'm feeling.. but are you alright?" I asked

"I'll be okay, you should get home to Mike" she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Lena, please don't shut me out" I said

"Somedays I wish things were different, you know.. I wish that my last name wasn't Luthor, that Lex didn't go bad. I wish for abnormal life." She said, keepingher eyes on the busy streets outside.

"But if I had a normal life, one where people didn't judge me on my name.. I wouldn't have been able to meet you Kara" she confessed as she turned to look at me.

"After all of this, this hardship and pain.. You were the one that made it worth while. You can change the bad for the good, I know your not happy right now.. but that can change" She added

I stood there looking out the window, replaying her words in my head before glancing down at her hand.

"Kara?" She whispered

I knew what she meant, what she was trying to tell me. I finally turned to stand in front of her, giving her a soft smile as I raised my hand and cupped her cheek.

"If only things were different" I sighed

"Agreed" Lena stated

I stroked her cheek before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. It lasted a few minutes, but those minutes felt like hours.

As Lena pulled away I dropped my hand and whispered a thank you before walking out of her apartment.

* * *

 _One week later_..

I watched as the elevator doors opened in front of me, Iquickly steppedout and walkedover to Lena's office.

I pushed pasted her secretary and opened the doors to find her sitting ather desk.

"She just pushed right pasted me" the lady said

"Jess, takenote thatKara Danvers is allowed to see me at anytime." Lena said before Jess nodded and left us alone.

"It's good to see you again" Lena said she she kept her eyes on the pages spread out across her desk.

"Lena" I said as I marched over and around her desk.

"Kara?" She questioned

"Did you really mean everything you said?" I asked

"Of course" she answered, a confusedlook on her face. I smiled and kissed her, letting all the pent up feelings unleashed as Lena stood up and pushed me back on to her desk.

I pulled away to see her blushing and smiling.

"What changed your mind?" She asked

"You did"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, I'm back with another cute story. In this one, Kara is given the wrong number. The number she's given belongs to our favourite raven haired beauty! I hope you enjoy, prompts are always welcome!**  
 **  
**

 **~ Kay**

* * *

I walked over to Winn desk, laughing as he fiddled around with yet another gadget he's made.

"Hey Kara, Alex called me earlier and told me that she's going away for a bit. She lost her phone and made me write down her new number" he said as he handed me a scrap piece of paper.

"Thanks, I'm heading home. See you tomorrow" I stated as I waved him goodbye.

It was a short drive back to my apartment from CatCo, setting down my bag I looked down at the paper. Taking out my phone I punched in the new number.

 **Kara : How many times am I going to have to replace your number on here dummy**

 ****

I sent my phone down on the coffee table and sat down on my couch, letting the events of the day wash over me. A few minutes later I heard my phone vibrate, I sat up and picked it up.

 **Unknown : Um.. I think you may have the wrong number**

 ****

I sighed, of course Winn would give me the wrong number. I knew he would pay for this when I see him tomorrow.

 **Kara : I'm sorry, my sister lost her phone and I was given this number thinking that it was hers**

 ****

 **Unknown : I'm guessing this isn't the first time your sister has lost her phone?**

 ****

 **Kara : This would be herfifth phone**

 ****

 **Unknown : And I thought I was bad at keeping track of things**

 ****

I laughed as I set my phone on my lap and wondered who this person was.

 **Kara : I'm sorry if I've bugged you with my messages**

 ****

 **Unknown : Do not worry, I've had a slow day today mystery person ;)**

 ****

I smiled and thought of what to say next, I didn't know who they were or what their name was.

 **Kara : Wouldn't you be the pot calling the kettle black ;)**

 ****

I laughed at my last text, waiting on the reply. After a few seconds I felt my phone buzz.

 **Unknown : Touché, it would be a lot easier if I knew your name**

 ****

 **Kara : As long as you tell me yours**

 ****

I replied, her reply took a few minutes.

 **Unknown : My name is Lena**

 ****

 **Kara : That's a pretty name, my name is Kara.**

 ****

 **Lena : So Kara, ever play a game called twenty questions?**

 ****

I laughed at her antics as I quickly typedback a reply.

 **Kara : I think I've heard of this game, but since you brought up the game I get to ask the first question.**

 ****

 **Lena : Alright**

 ****

I stood up from my couch and walked over to the fridge, opening the door and grabbing a bottle of water. I set my phone down and took a swig before placing the bottle on the counter and grabbing my phone.

 **Kara : What do you do for a living?**

 ****

 **Lena : I am a CEO of a well known company. Since I have answered, it's your turn. Same question though.**

 ****

 **Kara : I'm a reporter**

 ****

 **Lena : I've heard that's a tough job**

 ****

I scoffed, a smile spreading across my lips. _Lena you don't know the half of it._

 __

 **Kara : It has its days, I have a big interview tomorrow**

 ****

 **Lena : Anyone I might know?**

 ****

Ithought about telling her when I shrugged, she might not even know her.

 **Kara : I could give you a hint, the last name is Luthor**

 ****

 **Lena : Ah I see, I heard she's just like her brother.**

 ****

 **Kara : I've heard people say that, but I don't judge people based off of their last name. I think she's just trying to get everyone to look past her last name.**

 ****

I smiled at my reply, taking the bottle and moving back over to the couch.

 **Lena : You're very sweet Kara, I'm sorry to say but I need to handle some important work. I hope to message you soon.**

* * *

I was peppier after my chat with Lena yesterday, it was always nice to make friends. Even if they come in unexpected ways.

I entered the front door of L-Corp and made my way to the top floor. When I arrived I walked up and told the receptionist my name and was told to have a seat. After a few minutes i was called over and walked through another door.

"Ms Luthor, the reporter is here" the woman said

"Ah I see, thank you Jess" she said as she stood up and walked over to me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her piercing green eyes never looked away from mine, her hair as black as the midnight sky itself.

"Hello Ms Danvers, or should I say Kara" she smirked

"How did you.." I stopped as a blush came to my cheeks "Oh Rao" I whispered


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, which is my fault. I haven't been able to access my computer for a while and have been trying to posts stories through my phone... Not as easy as it sounds. But I am back with more SuperCorp! As always thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **For this one, Kara is being held captive by Lex, making Lena have to choose between her family or the love of her life..**

 **XXX**

I stood in front of the old Luther Corp manufacturing buildings, looking around to see if anyone had decided to follow me here. I had followed the letter Lex had left for me a few hours before, telling me I was to meet him here for a surprise. In my mind a small part of me felt like this was just some sort of trap. To pull me into his crazy evil schemes, but in the back of my mind I wished that this was just a normal visit. That he wasn't who everyone said he was. A crazy alien hating psychopath. I longed for the days when Lex and I were little, before he went mad for power.

I sighed, knowing fully well that this would not be the ordinary visit I had wished for as I started towards the entrance, as I walked in I saw one of two things..

One, Lex leaning on a metal table. A smile on his face and gun in his hand.

And two, Supergirl on her knees, looking incredibly weak.

"What's going on here?" I asked, shocked to see Kara in this state.

"You're here, good." Lex said simply before moving over to stand beside me "This dear sister, is how our reign begins" he added

I stared at him before looking towards Kara, my heart aching in my chest. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state made me want to run over and pull her into my arms, to try and get her away from all of this. From Lex. Kara looked over at me, her eyes filed with pain. I gritted my teeth and held back the tears that were threatening to show. I knew I had to keep up this act with him, to find out what he wants from her.

"With her?" I said

"When Supergirl falls, you will be able to take over the family business here in National City.. To exterminate all aliens, while I take out her pathetic cousin" he sneered

"The only pathetic person here is you Lex" Kara snapped, glaring at Lex. In which caused him to walk over and punch her square in the jaw.

Kara fell to the floor, blood coming out of her freshly split lip. I lurched forward slightly, wanting to end this before she ended up even more hurt or worse. My mind racing a million miles a minute as I tried to figure out a plan to get Kara away from Lex. Without him noticing I took out my phone and dialed Maggie's number before placing it back in my pants pocket.

"Please Lex, stop this madness before it escalates" I begged

"Madness?" his voice rises as he turns back to me "I'm not crazy Lena, you're crazy if you think she deserves to be alive, her kind has ruined everything!" he screams

"She has done nothing to me, neither has any other alien in this city.. It's not their fault, they don't hate us Lex, they hate you" I stated, watching the rage bubble up inside him.

This was good, taking the attention away from Kara. Ever so slowly, I started to make my way towards her, so that I was standing between her and Lex. I knew that it would give Kara a better chance to heal faster, plus I knew Lex wouldn't harm me.

"Lex please, just let her go and everything will go back to normal" I said

He didn't say anything at first, I saw him trying to work this out in his head before I knew it he lifted the gun up and pointed it at me.

"Move out of the way" He hissed as I stood my ground.

"No Lex"

"Move!" Lex screamed, causing my to flinch slightly

"I'm not letting you hurt her" I stated, there was no way he was getting to lay another hand on Kara.

"Lena" Kara warned from behind me

"Hush, I know what I'm doing sweetheart" I said

Turning my attention back to Lex, I saw a disgusted look wash across his face before it turned to pure anger.

"You're in love with this freak?" he snapped, as blush started to rise up into my cheeks "You are" his voice lowered into a growl

I watched as he glared at me before glancing down at Kara, I turned and looked down. Finally noticing the reason for her weakened state, kryptonite cuffs that were holding her arms behind her back.

"No!" she cried out as she tried to move forward as I felt the gun hit me across the face, sending my to the ground beside her. My vision blurred for a few seconds, followed by a dull pain.

"You corrupted my own sister!" Lex snapped as he dropped the gun and laced his hands around Kara's throat, slowly starting to choke the life out of her.

I quickly came to my senses and reached for the gun, taking it in my hands as I stood up and pointed it down at him.

"Let her go Lex" I warned, when he didn't move I moved my hand and shot the ground beside him. Watching as he jumped off her and stared up at me.

Moving to stand in between them again I casted a quick glance at Kara to see her coughing, trying to get some much needed air back into her lungs.

"You wouldn't shoot me Lee" Lex smirked, glaring at him I shot off a round into his calf.

Letting his screams fill up the abandoned factory around us.

"I've had enough of this, of being treated horribly because my own family members are 'evil'." I snapped as I moved closer to him, Lex winced every time he moved back away from me. Blood slowly coming out of the wound in his leg, I could tell from his eyes that he was scared for what I might do next.

I could hear the sirens coming from a distance, Lex must have heard them too. He tried to make an escape only to have me shoot at the ground in front of him, stopping him in his tracks as the sirens came closer and closer.

"You're going to let your favourite brother get thrown in jail?" he said as police barged through every door.

I saw Maggie step forward and place a pair of cuffs on him as she read him the normal police script. Ignoring Lex and turning back to Kara, I managed to take a bobby pin from my hair and break the lock on the cuffs. As soon as that happened she fell right onto me, I wrapped my arms around her and held her there for a few seconds before helping her up.

"Hi" Kara groaned as I smiled at her

"Hello Supergirl" I answered back as we made our way over to the DEO truck, letting Kara sit down on the back hitch as I let her go and walked over to Maggie and Lex.

"Hang on a minute" I called out as Maggie slipped him into her cop car but left the door open.

"Any last minute advice for your dear brother" Lex smirked

"If you ever come near my girlfriend again, I will personally put a bullet in your head. Family or not, you do not mess with what is mine" I warned before slamming the door closed.

I watched as Maggie go in her car and drove away with him before making my way back over to Kara, seeing that some of her weakness has faded away. Allowing her to regain some of her strength and super powers back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"I'm alright, nothing a whole bunch of pot stickers can't fix" she smiled as I rolled my eyes at her antics

"I just have one thing to say" Kara said as I arched an eyebrow at her.

"You being really possessive is a bit of a turn on."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I never get tired of writing these stories for you guys! especially when it comes to having to write a badass character like Lena in the last one.**

 **In this one, Lena is getting everything in order to propose to Kara. This is a request from Gleefreak15, and I've been saving it until now!**

 **As always, thank you for reading/reviewing! You guys are amazing and I will always try to get everyone's requests done! ~Kay**

 **xxx**

Two years.

I've spent two years with the most amazing, talented, kind woman I've ever met. I'd be lying if I didn't say they were the best two years of my life. Sure we had our ups and downs throughout those years, having to deal with rogue aliens and even my own family. Staying up late at night, waiting for her to come home from being the city's golden girl. Having to sit there and wonder if she was coming back her normal happy-go-lucky self or injured.

Smiling back at our good times, meeting both her adoptive mother Eliza and her holographic mother Alura. Getting to make new friends, which was basically all of Kara's friends. I didn't mind at all, having the same interest as Winn when it came to technology. Being able to make fun of both Kara and Alex with Maggie, even going to their usual game night every week.

Looking back now, I know if I wasn't dating Kara I would still be the loner I once was. Spending all my nights at the office instead of laying cuddled up to her in our bed.

Now here I was, standing outside Eliza's front door. Trying to muster the courage to knock. Fiddling with the small black box in my coat pocket, I was just about to knock when the door swung open and there stood Eliza smiling at me.

"Lena, it's good to see you" she said as she reached out and wrapped her arms around me.

"You too, Mrs. Danvers" I answered, watching as she let me go and stepped aside to let me in.

"Please Lena, it's Eliza.. Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen with me not far behind her.

"No thank you, I actually came here to ask you something" I blurted out

"Is everything okay?" she asked worried

"Oh yes, Kara and I are both alright.. I just" I froze, trying to find the right words to say.

I could tell by the look on Eliza's face that she was worried and curious, patiently waiting for what I was going to say. But instead of saying it, I pulled the small box out of my pocket and set it on the table in front of us. I watched her eyes widened as she took the box and opened it, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she set the box back down.

"I have always thought of you as my second mother, always being there for Kara and I when we went through some rough times.. But today, I came to ask if I may have your blessing to marry Kara" I stated, as soon as I stopped talking Eliza walked around the table and hugged me for the second time.

"Of course you can Lena, you're already family to me.. Seeing how happy you make Kara is enough to have my blessing" she answered through tears.

I smiled, hugging her tighter only to hear the front door open.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked as we stepped back from the hug.

"Everything is amazing, excuse me" Eliza said as she left the room and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. Alex stared at me puzzled.

"I just asked if I could have Eliza's blessing to marry Kara.. I was going to come and talk to you afterwards" I said

"God damn" Alex groaned "I owe Maggie fifty bucks" she said

"You two were betting against us?" I laughed as Alex walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers.

"Well technically, we were just betting on who would ask who first.. I need to stop betting against Maggie" Alex grumbled before handing me a beer, unscrewing our caps. She leaned over and clinked her bottle against mine. "Welcome to the family" she smiled

After leaving Eliza's house and having a beer with Alex, I had arranged to have a private jet ready and waiting for a quick trip to Metropolis. I knew I already had Eliza's blessing, but I wanted to ask one more person that was dear to Kara's heart. Which meant a quick stop in to see a certain reporter at The Daily Planet.

 **xxx**

When I arrived at the daily planet, I was met with many strange looks as I walked into the building. Entering the elevator, I pressed the top floor and watched the doors slide shut. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I had already asked Eliza earlier today. But this was different.

I quickly stepped out when the doors opened and looked around the room for Clark. I saw him sitting at his desk, typing away, smiling as I crossed the room and stood next to his desk.

"Excuse me" I said, watching him turn around and look up at me.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I need a few minutes of your time" I answered

"Is it Kara? Did something happen to her?" he blurted out, panic rising in his voice.

"No, no everything is fine. Kara is good, I just need to ask you something" I said

He stood up and nodded, making our way over to a balcony that overlooked the city. I let my eyes scan across the city before returning them to Clarks.

"I know at first you were sceptical towards Kara and I, our relationship.. But after awhile you saw that I wasn't like Lex, that I truly did care and love Kara just for her. I will be forever grateful to have her in my life, so what I need to ask you is this.. I know you're basically flesh and blood family to her, but I would also like your blessing to marry Kara" I said

He stood there for a few minutes, deep in thought before smiling at me "You must really love her" he said

"With all my heart.. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me" I said, smiling as Clark crossed his arms across his chest

"I see they way she's changed from you, how she's more happier with you being there with her.. You have my blessing Lena, and thank you" he said as he turned to walk back inside

"For what?" I called back, watching him stop and look back at me

"For making her happy."

 **xxx**

When I arrived back in National City it was late, knowing that Kara would be back at our apartment by now. If not then she was flying around town saving the day. My driver quickly picked me up from the airport and dropped me off at my apartment. Walking up the stairs and opening the door only to see Kara sleeping on the couch with the tv on. Smiling, I shut the door as quiet as I could before walking over and bending down to brush away a few strands of hair from her face.

"Kara?" I whispered, seeing those loveable blue eyes open up.

"Hey" she said, her voice a little raspy from her sleep.

"Long day?" I asked

Kara sat up and went into full detail of her day, starting with Snapper having her do a report on some billion dollar company that is thinking about moving out to National City. When I asked her about the company she said it was run by some guy named Bruce Wayne. After that she had to put out a fire in an apartment complex not far from the D.E.O, telling me that she had to go back and forth to make sure everyone got out alright.

"Oh and I almost forgot" she said as she got up and walked over to the fridge, opening the door and grabbing a box of cinnamon rolls.

"I decided to fly over to that favourite restaurant you like and grabbed them on my way home" she blushed

I walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking the box and setting it on the counter, Kara gave me a puzzled look when I took her hand in mine and led her over to the couch again. Sitting her down, I made sure to her empty hand in mine.

"Kara, we've been together for two years. They have been the best two years of my entire life, being able to call you mine. Make new friends, even tease you with said new friends" I joked, Kara rolled her eyes playfully before looking back at me.

"That being said, I couldn't ask for anything better.. But I already know that isn't true." I said before slipping off the couch and down on to one knee, letting go of Kara's hand and reaching into my pocket for the box.

I took it out and opened it to show Kara the ring. Kara was frozen to the spot, looking from me to the ring, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kara Zor-El, would you marry me?" As soon I as said those words I was force back on to the ground by Kara, her lips pressing against mine as tears rushed down her face.

"Yes" she said as she pulled away smiling, I took the ring and slid it on to her finger before kissing her again.

"I love you Kara Zor-El"

"And I love you Lena Luthor"


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a lay back day so I thought I would write and post another one shot! In this one Lena has trouble sleeping at night due to stress at work, but Kara thinks of a way that might help.**

 **xxx**

It's been going on for a while now, Lena would try and sleep only to wake up a few minutes later and spend the whole night working. I had tried to figure out ways that would help her sleep, buying her different type of tea, having both of us get some physical activity during the day, Lena even tried reading to help relax. But they would just end with her staying up all night with her work. I watched as Lena would get frustrated, she would snap at the little things that happened. I just wanted her to be able to sleep, to relax even if it was just for one day.

I was talking a pizza out of the oven when Lena walked in, she looked tired from her day at work.

"Hey, how was work?" I said as she set her bag down on the counter and wrapped her arms around me

"Long, we're trying to prepare a fundraiser for a children's hospital" Lena said

"That's amazing, who knew Lena Luthor had a soft spot for kids" I joked, she rested her head on my shoulder and smiled "If you tell anyone I will deny it"

"I'm a reporter, it's my sworn duty to report the breaking news!" I laughed as I turned and looked at her

Lena arched an eyebrow before shaking her head and laughing before leaving me to go put her bag in our room. When she came back out I had the table set and had set out Lena's favourite wine to drink, she sat down and took the bottle before glancing at me.

"What did you do this time?" she asked

"I didn't do anything, I just wanted to help make your day better" I said sweetly, of course she suspected otherwise.

"I swear, cross my heart and hope to die" I said as I lifted my hand.

As we ate our pizza, we talked more about our day. Lena went into more detail about the hospital they plan on building, saying that they would have all new machines and technical equipment for surgeries. I smiled knowing my girlfriend was just as passionate about helping people as I was. As the sun started to set outside, Lena and I cleaned our dishes and poured another glass of wine before making our way to the couch.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to sleep again?" Lena said as she leaned against me

"I think so" I answered, making her laugh as she looked back at me

"You're not going to drug me or anything like that right?" she joked as I shook my head laughing.

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't have something planned that may help" I grinned, Lena looked at me curious before turning back to the TV in front of us.

After a few hours of our marathon of _The Walking Dead_ it past ten at night and just dark enough for the plan, standing up I took both of our empty wine glasses and carried them to the kitchen. Washing them out before placing them on the side of the sink, turning around I walked back over to Lena.

"What are you up to Danvers" Lena smirked

"You'll see soon enough Luthor" I taunted back "But I need you to do one thing for me" I added

"Should I be scared?" she laughed

"No, no it's perfectly safe.. But you'll need to put on something a bit warmer" I stated

Pulling her into our room I quickly used my super speed to change into my super suit, while Lena slipped one of her MIT sweaters on. When she looked back at my her face pale for a second, walking over I took her hands in mine.

"I promise I will not drop you, and this will help you relax for a bit" I said calmly

Lena nodded, I could tell that she was still nervous about this. Given her previous experience with flying didn't turn out the best, but I knew she trusted me enough to go along with my plan. We walked over to the balcony, Lena opened the door only to have me pick her up bridal style and step out into the cool air.

"This is not how I planned on spending my night" Lena laughed

"Close you're eyes" I said, waiting until she did before lifting off into the air. A few seconds later we were above the cloudy sky and looking at the stars.

"Okay, you can open your eyes" I said, watching as her blueish green eyes opened and scanned the sky above us.

"Wow" she whispered, I smiled as I kept my eyes on her.

"I thought you might like this, since your basically the biggest nerd I know" I laughed

"I am not" she defended

"Winn even tells me that you're a bigger nerd than he is" I scoffed

Lena smirked before looking back at the stars, I didn't need to look up at the sky to see something beautiful. In my mind I had the most beautiful woman in my arms.

"No wonder you like flying at night, the view is incredible" Lena said

"I beg to differ" I said making Lena look back at me "I like the view right here" I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a slow day today, so I thought why not add another chapter?**

 **xxx**

This wasn't the first time she's woken up to hear Kara rapping in the other room, in all honesty she finds it adorable. Kara, her sweet and innocent Kara would dance around the room saying line after line of some song. This morning Lena swore she could hear Kara saying the words to a _Sir Mix-a-lot_ song.

Getting up out of bed she quietly made her way down the hall to the kitchen.

"I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny.." Kara's said, making Lena smirk from her hiding spot.

"That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face you get sprung.. Wanna pull up tough cause you notice that butt was stuffed.."

Peering around the corner, Lena saw Kara making breakfast while dancing in one of her shirts and a pair of Supergirl boy shorts. Lena stood there smiling, wishing she would have grabbed her phone to record this moment.

"Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get with you and take your picture.. My homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes me so."

"Makes you so what Danvers?" Lena asked as she walked out from her hiding spot.

Kara immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to see her girlfriend smirking at her, of course Lena had heard her. Thinking that she would have been fast asleep from having to work through most of the night last night.

"You still haven't answered my question Kara" Lena said as she moved closer to her

"I uh.." Kara mumbled as Lena wrapped her arms around her neck

Lena saw that Kara's face had gone red, laughing she let Kara go and walked around her to the freshly brewed coffee. Pouring herself a cup only to hear Kara mumble something under her breath.

"What?" Lena asked

"That butt you got makes me so horny.." Kara said, her cheeks getting redder by the second

"Oh I see.. but Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin you say you wanna get in my Benz?" I taunted back, watching a smile slowly spread across Kara's face as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my hips. Pulling me back into her.

"Well, use me, use me, cause you ain't that average groupie.. I've seen them dancin', To hell with romancin'.. She's sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette" Kara said, moving her body against Lena's

Lena smirked as she set down her cup and turned to be facing Kara.

"I'm tired of magazines sayin' flat butts are the thing.." Lena said as they moved against each other, taking turns saying lines from the song. Both not noticing the door open and Alex standing there with Maggie.

"Next time were knocking" Alex groaned, finally getting their attention.

"Oh come on babe, it's almost like that one time I caught you dancing in my." Maggie blurted out only to have Alex place her hand on Maggie's lips.

"No, nope nothing like that" Alex said, her cheeks turning red

"I want to hear this" Lena smirked as she walked over to the other couple

"No thanks.. I rather fly into the sun" Kara groaned.

 **xxx**

 **I know this ones was short, I promise the next one will be twice as long and will be posted tomorrow! As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate everyone's opinions and I am always excepting prompts! Until next time ~Kay**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, this one is longer than the last! In this one I originally had a whole story written up ready to post when I was given a prompt from firevolcano93 in which I had an awesome time writing! I will post the other story soon!**

 **So here we go everyone, in this one Lena invites Kara to the Spa and they go into a sauna. In which Kara would have to take off her glasses meaning Lena would find out she's Supergirl.**

 **xxx**

Being a superhero and a reporter at the same time was hard, even worse when you have to hid your true identity to the public. So when Lena asked if I wanted to come to the spa with her I hopped on the opportunity to have a day to relax. To just be Kara Danvers instead of flying around the city as Supergirl.

Lena and I had decided to meet up at L-Corp before taking her car to the spa. Walking into the lobby of L-Corp I saw Lena sitting on one of the many chairs in the buildings lobby. As I walked towards her she looked up from her phone and smiled at me before standing up.

"Kara, nice to see you again" she smiled as she opened up her arms and hugged me

"It's nice to see you too, and thank you again for inviting me" I said

"Oh no problem, it's the least I can do" she said as we made our way out the front door, after a few minutes her driver pulled up and held the door open for us.

"So what do you have planned for us when we get there?" I asked as Lena smirked at me

"You'll just have to wait and see" she teased

"I'm sure you can give me a hint?" I said, Lena shook her head and looked out the window at the busy city around us.

By the time we had gotten in the car to the time we arrived at the spa, it had only been ten maybe fifteen minutes. Thanking the driver as we stepped out Lena took my hand in hers, smiling as she did. Opening the door with her other hand, we walked into the spa. The woman at the front desk smiled at us as we walked up.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" she asked

"Yes, we have an appointment" Lena answered

"Alright, I'm just going to need your name?" the lady asked

"Danvers" Lena winked at me, causing me to look down at the floor blushing

"Ah yes I see, well I'll just have you to go get changed in our change rooms then I will take you to the massage room"

 **xxx**

After a few hours of massages and facials, Lena and I made our way over to one of the many saunas.

"I still can't believe you ate the cucumbers, there supposed to cover your eyes" Lena laughed

"It's not my fault, I was hungry" I stated as I fiddled with my glasses

"Well maybe well go for dinner later" Lena stated, as soon as she said that I heard my stomach grumble causing us to break out in a fit of giggles as we entered the sauna.

As we walked in I noticed my glasses getting fogged up, I had been hoping that it wouldn't happen. Lena didn't know about my secret and I had wished to keep it that way until I found the right time to tell her, it's not that I didn't trust her. I trusted Lena with my life, but I wanted to make sure to tell her when I wanted to.

"Kara?" Lena said, pulling me away from my thoughts "Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about work" I stated as I sat down next to her and closed my eyes, after a few minutes I heard Lena try to stifle her laughter.

"Kara?" she said

"Hmm?" I answered, enjoying the heat

"Your glasses are all fogged up" she laughed, as I opened my eyes only to be met by my fogged lens

I wiped the moister off of my glasses before Lena smirked at me "You do know you can take them off" she stated

"And end up being blind as a bat.. I don't think so" I joked

"Oh come on, I wont bite" she winked, making me blush and look away.

I took hold of my glasses and placed them down beside me, trying to hide my face from Lena by looking around the small wooden room.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked

"Yes, why wouldn't everything be okay?" I said

"Because as soon as you took your glasses off you decided that the room looked absolutely amazing" Lena laughed

I smiled, as I looked down at my feet. Knowing it was now or never to show her who I truly was.. Turning my head I looked at her only to have her smile at me.

"I guess my hypothesis was correct" Lena said

"So you knew this entire time.. And yet you didn't tell me?" I asked

"I had my suspicions about you being Supergirl.. But I always thought that if you were you would tell me" she stated

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I said, dropping my shoulders

Lena slid closer to me and took her hand in mine "Kara, I understand why you didn't tell me. I know you were doing this for my safety, if anyone was to find out I knew the true identity of Supergirl they would kidnap me to get to you.."

"I was going to tell you, I truly was.."

"It's alright" Lena said, cutting me off and squeezing my hand tightly "I'm not mad Kara, although am I going to have to swear to something that I wont reveal your secret?" she smirked

"No, maybe sign some papers and you might get the talk from.. Crap!" I hissed

"What?" Lena laughed

"Alex is going to kill me" I groaned

"Well I'll be sure to protect you from your big bad sister" Lena winked


	15. Chapter 15

**So... It's been a while, and I am sorry for not updating sooner! My computer had died out on me and I have been trying to figure out a way to upload more stories to** ** _Timelines._** **I have since been using one of my friends computers until i figure out what to do next! So updating will/might be slow in the next few weeks, but I promise I will update when I can!**

 **On to the story shall we? ~Kay**

 **xxx**

Lena was getting tired of this, having her mother down her throat about settling down. Finding a husband and producing heirs to the Luthor name. Lena didn't want a husband, she was already happy with her lovably, dorky girlfriend Kara. The only thing wrong was that her mother wasn't the biggest supporter of her relationship choices. After the lunch with her mother Lena just wanted to sit back and relax on the couch with her girlfriend, maybe even binge watching the TV show _Stranger Things_ Kara kept talking her into watching. But sadly no, her mother had followed her back from the restaurant to L-Corp.

"Lena, we are not done with this conversation!" Lillian snapped as she walked through the doors and into her daughters office.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am happy mother" Lena sighed

"With her." Lillian rolled her eyes as she moved to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Lena's desk

"She has a name, but yes i am happy with her.. She makes me happy and I wish you would see that" Lena said, crossing her arms and staring down at the floor.

"Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here to see you" Jess's voice came from the speaker on her desk

Lena looked up at the door only to see Kara standing there looking from her mother back to her.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting.. I can always come back later" Kara said shyly

"No Kara, it's alright my mother was just leaving" Lena said before glaring at Lillian, who stood up and made her way out the door. Stopping to look over Kara before shaking her head and striding out of the room.

Lena sank down into her chair and sighed as Kara placed her purse on the couch and walked over to her distraught girlfriend.

"Was it that bad?" she asked

"All she did was demoralize me and tell me it was time to settle down with a man." Lena said, Kara wrapped her in her arms and let her worries wash away.

"I just wish she saw how happy you make me" Lena whimpered, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"What if I try talking to her?" Kara asked

"I'm sure that she wont listen Kara, but thank you for trying.." Lena gave her a watery smile, making Kara's chest ache.

 **xxx**

 _Two Hours Later.._

Kara stood outside of Luthor manner. She knew she had to try, to try to get Lillian to understand how happy Lena is. How happy Lena has made her since she finally expressed her love to Lena that one night with a long awaited kiss.

Kara knocked on the door with a smile on her face, waiting only to see the door open and Lillian standing in front of her.

"Mrs. Luthor I need to talk to you" Kara stated as the older woman glared at her

"I have nothing to say to my daughters mistake" she sneered, Kara felt rage bubble up inside her as she stepped closer to her.

"If only you would just stop and take a second out of your bruiting hate for your daughter to see that she is happy! Lena hasn't been this happy since Lex was thrown in jail and you know that!" Kara yelled, glaring at the older Luthor.

"I care about Lena, I truly do. I want her to be happy, to have an amazing life! And if I get to be apart of that then I will be the luckiest woman in the world.. I love your daughter Mrs. Luthor, I will until my last dying breathe. I would do anything for her, hell I would do anything just to see her smile and that is why I came today.. I know you want her to settle down and have a family. To carry on the Luthor name, but I want to tell you that she's happy as she is right now." Kara blurted out

For a while Lillian just stood there, looking down at the poor girl with a blank expression. She knew that Kara did care for her daughter and that maybe she hadn't listened to Lena before..

"Is that all?" she asked as Kara nodded "Have a nice day Kara" she said as she shut the door.

 **xxx**

When Kara arrived back at her house she saw Lena sitting on their couch, she set her purse on the table before making her way over to her girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Kara said

"I'm okay, do you mind if we just relax for the rest of the day?" Lena asked as Kara nodded an wrapped her arm around Lena, pulling her closer as she took the remote and flipped through Netflix only to settle on _Stranger Things_.

After a few minutes we both heard Lena's phone go off, I watched as she got up and answered the incoming call.

"Hello?" she said, a few seconds later her shoulders sagged as she sighed "Yes mother" as she walked off towards our bedroom.

Kara sat on the couch hoping her conversation with Lillain from earlier would help. She decided not to dwell and continue watching the TV until Lena was done on the phone.

Ten minutes later Lena returned to the living room only to turn off the TV and stand in front of Kara.

"Where did you go after leaving L-Corp?" she asked

"I uh.. hmm where did i go" Kara mumbled as she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Did you go and yell at my mother?" Lena smirked

"I didn't really yell.. I just talked, forcefully.. With a raised voice." Kara said as she tried to hide her smile.

"Kara look at me" Lena said

Kara fumbled with her hands before looking up at her girlfriend, Lena stood there smiling down at her when she climbed on to Kara's lap. Wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a kiss. Kara quickly acted upon this, wrapped her arms around Lena's sides. Pulling her impossibly closer.

"I love you Kara Danvers"

"And I love you Lena Luthor"


	16. Chapter 16

**So I thought what the hell, I don't have anything to do tonight. So here comes another chapter, thins one if a request from Leapyearbaby29.**

 **I was thinking on changing the rating from a T to a T/M rating.. What do you guys think of that?**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! I love hearing your comments and feedback about my stories. Prompts are always welcome and I promise I will try and get everyone's done! On to the story now shall we? ~Kay**

 **xxx**

The moment I walked into Lena Luthors office for her interview I knew I was screwed. I had come all prepared, staying up late the night before to make questions to ask her about her newly acquired CEO position and what she planned on doing with Luthor Corp now that it belonged to her. But no, my mind stopped working with one glance at the attractive woman that stood in front of me.

Clark had taken notice but chose to ask about it later as he started firing off questions at the young CEO, while I stood there caught in my own thoughts.

 _"Golly she's beautiful.."_ I said in my head, not paying attention to the conversation in front of me until Lena stood up and turned to talk to me.

"What about you Miss Danvers, I didn't see your name on the byline?" She asked

"I'm not a reporter" I squeaked out

"You could have fooled me" she replied "I hope this isn't the last time we talk" she added as she walked back over to her desk.

After that interview Clark had asked me what had happened but I blew him off, telling him that I wasn't feeling too well. Instead I quickly headed home and looked up old interviews take by other reports about Lena Luthor. Reading that she had just moved to National City to start her new life as CEO of Luthor Corp, how she was the adoptive daughter or Lionel and Lillian Luthor. That she didn't share the same views as Lex did when it came to aliens.. Smiling as I felt her crush develop further for her.

When I had written the article about Lena, I had made sure to show her positive attitude towards her new start her in National City, how she was for the aliens instead of against them. The article was so popular Cat had insisted on another one based on the change of Luthor Corps name to L-Corp. I had no problem accepting to go do another interview, knowing fully well it allowed me to spend more time and get to know Lena.

When I arrived at Luthor Corp I stepped into the elevator only to see Miss Luthor herself standing there.

"Miss Danvers? Back again so soon" she smirked, causing me to blush

"I was just visiting and decided to pop in.. I also came to ask you some questions about your company" I said as the elevator doors closed and they started their journey to the top floor.

"I had a feeling that might have been what you were here for.. Let's take this to my office shall we?" She winked, causing me to blush even more.

"You've gone red darling" Lena laughed as the doors opened and they walked across the small waiting area and into Lena's office.

"Though I will not complain, red seems to be your colour" she teased, as my heart raced in my chest.

"What made you want to change your companies name?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

Lena walked over to a couch, motioning me to follow her.

"It needed a change, for so long it's been known for Lex and his ruthless attempts to kill Superman.. But now that I am in control I would like to show people that I'm not like him" she answered

After I had finished asking my questions we just fell into polite conversations, telling each other about our childhood. Fun memories and even some embarrassing ones about each other. We we're having too much fun that I didn't even notice that it was getting dark out.

"Wow, look at the time" I said as I stood up from her couch, thanking her for answering my questions and hoped that she'd have a goodnight.

 **xxx**

After a few weeks, I had gotten closer to Lena. Having saved her life countless of times and helped her when she needed it. I liked being able to call her a friend, but in the back of my mind I wanted more. Alex would say I'm whipped for falling this hard and this fast, but I didn't care. To me Lena was the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

We had plans to go out for lunch but Lena had to cancel at the last minute because of an important meeting that she couldn't afford to miss. Since she would have to spend her lunch time through that meeting I thought I would surprise her by bringing her her favourite Chinese food for when she gets out.

I had a few bags packed from the diner around the corner from L-Corp. I knew that her assistant probably hadn't eaten either so I picked up a foam box filled with egg rolls and rice.

When I arrived at the top floor I saw Jess typing away only to stop and sigh as she saw the food.

"You're a life saver Danvers" she said as I placed her food on the table and smiled at her before walking into Lena's office.

I set our bag on the coffee table in front of the couch and waited for Lena to show. After a few minutes I heard her voice outside followed by her door opening. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on me and the take out sitting on the table.

"You are my hero Kara Danvers" Lena smiled as she set her bag down and walked over to where I was sitting.

"How was the meeting?" I asked

"Horrible" Lena said before taking a bite out of dumpling, moaning at the taste.

"Oh god, this tastes so good" she said, I tried to keep my mind off of that sound but I could feel my cheeks getting warmer by the minute.

"I could kiss you right now.. Thank you for bringing me lunch" Lena smiled as she placed her hand on mine.

"Well, I uh.. I thought you might be uh.. Hungry" I stuttered out causing her to laugh and take her hand back.

After that we continued to eat our food in silence, and after a few minutes we had both finished. I reached over and placed our now empty boxes back in the bags, making sure I would remember to throw them out when I'd leave.

"I should let you get back to work" I said as I stood up only to feel Lena's hand wrap around my wrist.

"Kara, can I ask you something?" She said

"Sure" I smiled

"It's been six weeks since we've first met correct?" She asked as I nodded "And since then we've grown pretty close" she added.

"Yes I'd say so" I said

"And you obviously have a huge crush on me" she smirked

"Of course I.. Wait what, I mean I uh.." I mumbled, looking around the room instead of at her.

"Kara, I could tell you did when I first met you.. You wouldn't stop staring at me" Lena laughed

"Maybe I was lost in thought" I contorted

"Oh yes, lost in thought about this gorgeous brunette standing in front of you with the last name Luthor" Lena teased as she stood up and stepped closer to me.

"So what would you like to do about this new found knowledge?" Lena asked

"Jump out that window and hope the fall kills me from embarrassment" I smirked, causing Lena to laugh and slip her hands into mine.

"I was thinking more on the lines of you coming over to my place for dinner sometime" she smirked "Unless you'd still like to jump out of that window?"

"I don't know, that window does sound pretty good" I grinned causing Lena to rolled her eyes and try to hide her smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**I promise to have another chapter posted sometime this week!**

 **xxx**

When I ran through the front doors of the DEO the last thing I wanted to was be stopped by some agent. I had gotten Alex's message and had been told its urgent, that I had to do with Kara but that was all.

"Excuse me miss, you're not supposed to be here" the man said roughly as he grabbed my arm

"Let go of Miss Luthor, she is here by my orders!" Alex snapped at him as she walked up to us.

The man glared at me before letting me go with a small shove, Alex quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me through a set of sliding doors. I had guessed that this was the medical department by hw many beds they had, followed by a few sun beds for Kara incase of emergencies.

"Alex tell me what's going on" I said as she continued to pull me down the hall before stopping in front of a ICU room.

"Lena, earlier today Kara was sent to recover a bomb from Cadmus.. We think your mother planted it, when she opened the box a alien species attacked itself to her.. So right now she in in a dream-like state, we tried to detach it from her but it only hurts its host when it is touched." Alex said as she stepped aside and let me walk in.

When I saw her laying on that table my knees gave out. Eliza ran over and pulled me into her arms. My Kara, my sweet, honest, loveable Kara. Strapped down to a table, with aa mass of black and red tentacles stuck to her chest.

"Kara?" I whimpered as I stood up and moved out of Eliza's arms to stand next to Kara.

Her body was pale, almost as if the alien was draining the life out of her. Alex had moved to lay down on a table while Winn hooked her up with monitors, I saw that there were two tables set up, I glanced one last time at Kara before making my way over to Alex and Winn.

"How can I help?" I asked

"We need to get inside of her dream and hopefully get her to realize what is really going on.. The downside is that we only have an hour before they pull us out" Alex stated as I nodded and sat down on the open table watching as Winn placed pads on my chest to monitor my heart rate.

Giving one last glace to Kara, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

 **xxx**

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was standing in a city, one I have never seen before.

"Krypton, we're on Krypton.. Kara told me stories about her home but I never knew this is what it actually looked like" Alex said as she walked up beside me.

"We need to figure out where she would be" I said as we walked down the hall, keeping an eye out for any guards.

When we arrived at a large building, we saw the house El crest above the front door. Alex took a running start with me not afar behind her. After a few minutes we opened the front doors to an open council room. I saw Kara standing there, talking to a woman dressed in blue who I guessed was her mother.

"Kara!" Alex said followed by two guards grabbing her and holding her back, a few seconds later I felt a hand grip my arm tightly.

"Kara you need to wake up" I pleaded, I saw her take a step closer looking at us.

"This isn't real.. You need to wake up, please Kara" Alex said as the woman moved to stand in front of her.

"The high council has decided to exile you to the phantom zone" the woman sneered as the guards picked up Alex and pushed her towards a podium.

"Kara please, we're your family!" Alex cried as I balled my fist and threw it at the guards face. Knocking him to the ground as I ran at her.

Her mother pushed Kara back and grabbed me, I took her arms and pushed her away before moving to Kara.

"Kara please, I need you to understand what is going.. We are your family, we love you.. God damn it I love you and I need you" I whimpered as I pressed my lips to hers, it had been a short kiss hen I was pulled away and over to where Alex stood.

"Lena?" Kara said as she took a step forward.

I was about to yell her name when we were pulled out of her thoughts.

I opened my eyes and sat up only to see Alex throw herself at John, screaming at him for taking us out to early.

"We almost had her!" Alex cried as Eliza pulled her away to calm her down.

"I'm sorry" Winn said as I looked to see the Black Mercy slip off Kara's chest and shrivel up on the floor, followed by Kara gasping as she sat up and looked around the room.

"Kara!" Alex cried out as she moved over to her side, I slipped off the table and stepped out of the room to let Kara enjoy her time with her family.

It had been a few hours later when Alex walked out of the room and looked at me.

"She's been asking for you" she stated as I shook my head

"She needs her family" I said as I looked at the ground

"Lena you are family" Alex said as she placed her hand on my shoulder "Kara needs you" she added as I stood up and walked to the door.

I saw Kara laying in the bed, her color had returned to her face. Making her look healthier than the last time I saw her. Walking in I sat down in the empty chair beside her.

"Kara?" I whispered, watching her eyes open to a bright blue.

"Hi" she smiled weakly

"I thought I lost you" I said as she reached out and grabbed my hand "You're going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me Luthor" she laughed


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I know I am a day late.. My bad, I was very busy yesterday and didn't have the time to upload until now.**

 **xxx**

Kara sat at her desk, editing through her own written article about the president coming to National City. All the while she has been ignoring the desperate pickup lines from Mon-el.

"Hey Kara?" He said as he walked up and leaned against her desk,

"Yes?" She asked, not looking up from her article.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should i walk by again?" He smirked, Kara rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk to go grab some coffee.

While she prepared the machine, she felt her sell phone go off. Quickly taking it out of her pocket she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"How's work beautiful?" Lena said, making Kara blush.

"Oh its work, it would be a lot better if i didn't have some annoying Daximite throwing pickup lines at me every five seconds" Kara sighed.

"Well I'm here, what's your second wish?" Mon-el said as he walked into the small rec room.

"Wow, i can see how that would get annoying" Lena said as Kara tried to hide her laughter as she moved to grab a coffee cup.

"Oh trust me, i would rather have you doing this than him" Kara stated

"Is that a challenge?"

"Definitenly" Kara shot back

"Well then I'll see what I can do, but I have to get back to work now.. I'll see you soon darling" Lena said before hanging up.

"So Kara, can i have directions to your heart?" He asked

Kara closed her eyes and sighed, this was going to be a long day

 **xxx**

After Kara had finished and turned in her article, Cat had her research a topic for next weeks front page. Which meant Mon-el had more time to continue his failed pickup lines on Kara. It hadn't even been three minutes yet and Kara was already thinking about throwing him out the window. When a man came in carrying a bouquet of flowers towards Kara's desk.

"Excuse me, are you Kara Danvers?" He asked

"Yes?" Kara answered as the man smiled and set the flowers down before making her sign a form before leaving.

"Who would send you flowers?" Mon-el snapped, Kara glanced down to see a small card sticking out out the red roses.

 _Kara,_

 _Your eyes are as blue as the Ocean_

 _And baby I'm lost at sea.._

 _L_

Kara smiled at the card before looking back at the flowers, of course she would do this. Mon-el swiped the card from Kara's hands and started to read the small note.

"Whoever sent this must be an idiot, to waste perfectly good money on flowers" he muttered

Kara gritted her teeth and pulled out her phone.

 _Kara_ \- You are amazing

 _Lena_ \- I beg to differ.. When do you get off work?

 _Kara_ \- At 7, Why?

Lena didn't message back after her last text, and Kara knew she was planning something. Hopefully something that would put Mon-el in his place once and for all. Looking at the clock on the wall, only to see that it was just after noon. Oh how she wished it was seven already, to be able to see Lena was the only thing that go her through the day.

 **xxx**

Cat walked out of her office and said goodbye to everyone as she left. Kara had waited until she had entered the elevator before pulled her bag up and started to shove her belongings in it. She stood up from her desk, only to have Mon-el walk over to her.

"Hey Kara, kiss me if I'm wrong.. But dinosaurs still existed right?" He smirked as he reached out to cup her cheek.

"No Mon-el" Kara grumbled as she tried to move around him.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lena's voice called out, Kara looked around Mon-el to see her standing in the doorway.

"Yes you were" Mon-el muttered

"No" Kara blurted out as she walked towards her and pulled Lena into a hug. Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde and sighed into her embrace.

"Thank you for the flowers, there beautiful" Kara said as she pulled away smiling at Lena.

"I'm happy you enjoy them, but that is just the beginning" Lena smirked

"You're the one who sent the flowers?" Mon-el spoke up, Lena slipped her hand down my arm before linking their hands together.

"Yes I did, you should take notes on how to treat a girl.. For starters, you should never flirt with a girl that isn't yours" Lena stated.


	19. Chapter 19

**So this is my official first time writing a smutty fanfic.. I almost didn't post this chapter due to if it was good or not.. But I might as well try and see what everyone thinks right?**

 **As always the mistakes are my own, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **xxx**

Lena was used to Kara's superhero antics, having her here one minute and the next rushing off to save the city. She never minded it at first, it was when her superhero life interfered with date night. Kara knew this bugged Lena, she knew as soon as her phone goes off Lena becomes more distant. Almost cold, Kara would apologize and promise to make it up to her before running out of the apartment.

Kara had been looking forward to her dinner with Lena, they have been wanting to have a night to themselves since they both had to deal with their busy schedules. She sat down at the dinner table with Lena, excited for the dinner that they cook together. Lena had been trying to show Kara how to cook without having to use her superpowers for a while now, but Kara always managed to use them when she wasn't looking. Lena would roll her eyes as she would tried to hide her smirk from the younger woman.

"I see someone's excited" Lena said as she looked at Kara who was barely containing her excitement for tonight's dinner.

"Of course I am, it's not everyday that I get to eat potstickers made from scratch" Kara smiled as she reached across the table only to hear her phone go off.

Lena's smiled faded as she ran her fingers through her hair, Kara stood up and grabbed her phone before walking around the table. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek.

"I'm sorry Lena" she said

"It's alright, they need you" she faked a smile as she stood up and walked down the hallway to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kara had enough of this, she was tired of hurting Lena. She stood up and walked out of the apartment and into the hallway she answered the call,

"Hello?"

"Kara, there's a heist at National City Bank." Alex said

"No, I can't keep doing this Alex.. It isn't right to Lena, all I end up doing is hurting her because I'm running out on every date or moment we have together.. Can't Guardian handle this?" Kara asked

"Kara I understand where you are coming from, and I'll see what I can do.. You stay with Lena right now and I'll get James suited up." Alex answered before hanging up.

Kara smiled as she walked back into the apartment, setting her phone down on the kitchen counter before making her way down to the bedroom. When she opened the door she saw Lena laying in bed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Lena?" Kara said softly as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her before making her way over to her distraught girlfriend.

"Shouldn't you be flying off to people that need you?" Lena muttered, wiping at her tears.

"Not today beautiful.. I told Alex I can't keep doing this, it isn't fair to you." Kara said as she reached out and cupped Lena's cheek.

"People need Supergirl.." Lena stated

"But I need you Lena, I'm sorry for hurting you.. I'm sorry for walking out on so many dates.. I promise you Lena Luthor, that I will only leave when they really need me." Kara promised

Lena sat up and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Kara in as closer as she could. Kara had chosen her over the people of National City. Kara placed a kiss on Lena's cheek, slowly moving her lips down her jawline and to her neck.

"So how about we go back and enjoy the rest of our dinner shall we?" Kara smiled as she moved out of Lena's arms.

"Later darling, I have something else in mind for right now" Lena purred as she pressed her lips to Kara's, gripping her shirt and pulling Kara down on top of her. Kara smiled into the kiss as she let her hands roam freely over Lena's body.

Kara opened her lips, letting her tongue swipe over Lena's bottom lip. Begging for her permission, Lena moaned as she opened her mouth. Kara gasped as her felt her heart race in her chest. Dipping her tongue in, before pulling away and moving her lips back down to Lena's neck. Nipping and sucking her skin while her hands slowly found their way under Lena's shirt. Lena bit back a moan as Kara raked her nails down her sides before hiking up her shirt, Lena sat up and helped Kara slip the shirt over her head, Kara pulled away to look down at Lena's chest. Eyes filled with desire as she watched Lena slip her hands behind her back and undo her bra.

Kara's breath hitched as she watched Lena dropped the offensive garment onto the floor beside their bed, letting Lena's full and round breasts come into view. Kara licked her lips as her eyes settled on her already hard nipples.

"You're not just going to sit there are you?" Lena teased

Kara winked at her before leaning in and capturing one of Lena's nipples in her mouth. Lena gasped, raking her hand through Kara's hair as Kara swirled her tongue around before lightly biting down on the hardened nub. Kara pulled away only to repeat her actions to the adjoining breast.

"You're so beautiful" Kara breathed as she leaned back, only to have Lena sit up and pull her back into a passionate kiss. Taking a hold of the blonde's shirt and pulling it over her head, Lena was quick to reach around and undo Kara's bra before pulling it off and throwing it across the room.

Kara felt her heart pounding in her chest as she pushed Lena back down on the bed, making sure to control her strength as she lowered herself on Lena. Placing her knee in between Lena's thighs, causing her to gasp at the sudden friction.

"Darling please, I need more" Lena begged

Kara nodded as she slowly started her way down Lena's neck, stopping to nip at her collarbone before continuing her assault between the valley of Lena's breasts. Kara could feel Lena trembling underneath her as she stopped at the waistband of her pants, she unbuttoned and pulled the jeans down her legs. Throwing them away before doing the same with her painties.

Kara kneeled down, pressing teasing kisses to Lena's cafe before making her way up her leg. Gently nipping Lena's smooth skin as she stopped mid thigh to look up at Lena, what she saw was heavenly. Lena laid there, her hair sprawled out and panting.

"Tell me what you want" Kara said

"You, oh god i want you" Lena rasped

Kara wasted no time, diving in and flicking her tongue against Lena's clit. Hearing the woman above her cry out in pleasure as a hand reached down and grabbed Kara's golden locks. Holding her head in place, Kara decided that she needed more, taking to fingers she plunged it into Lena's hot core and started pumping in and out while continuing her assault on her clit.

Lena groaned, throwing her head back and gripping the sheet with her empty hand. Kara glanced up at her only to moan at the sight, caught Lena to jolt from the vibration.

Kara could hear Lena's breath labouring, knowing that she was close Kara decided to use her super speed. Her fingers speeding up, causing Lena to arch her back off of the bed. Kara could feel Lena's wall clenching around her fingers, Lena cried out Kara's name before collapsing back onto the bed.

Kara smirked as she pulled her fingers out, licking them clean before moving to lay down beside Lena. Brushing back the hair that covered her face, she leaned down and kissed Lena. Hearing her moan as she tasted herself on Kara's lips.

"It's your turn" Lena said, as Kara shook her head.

"Oh no, this was all about you.. I love you Lena"

"I love you Kara" she smiled as she rested her head against Kara's chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Today was the day, Kara was going to march into Lena's office and ask the CEO on a date. She had been planning this for a few days now, going over how she would ask and where she would take her if she said yes. That was the only problem, Lena had to say yes. Kara knew that they have grown pretty close since the first time they met. They've been spending most of their free time together, going out for breakfast, spending their lunches together. Even having a movie night together every once in awhile, where Kara learned that Lena is a huge nerd when it comes to Star Wars.

Kara knew that is was now or never, that she couldn't keep hiding behind her feelings for the other woman. She made her way from CatCo to L-Corp, letting her mind wander as she walked.

When she arrived she entered the elevator for the short ride to the top floor. Her heart racing in her chest as the doors opened, she stepped out and waved at Jess before entering Lena's office.

"I understand that you are upset that I pulled the alien detection device off of the market, but I had a change of heart and I do not plan on changing my mind" Lena stated, Kara waved at her before moving to sit on the couch. Letting Lena finish her phone call.

Lena rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth as the man kept yelling into her ear.

"I am not changing my mind, no matter how much money you throw at me. I will stick to my morals, good day to you" Lena said as she hung up and groaned.

"Rough day?" Kara asked

"Very" Lena sighed as she moved around her desk and sat down next to me, this was it. Kara cleared her throat before smiling.

"Lena?"

"Yes?" She answered

"I uh.. I was wondering.." Kara stuttered, her cheeks flushing red as she looked down at the floor.

"Wondering what?" Lena asked

Kara was just about to ask when her phone went off, she sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled it out to see Alex's name flash across the screen.

"I need to take this, but i promise to talk after" Kara promised as she stood up and took a few steps away from the couch.

"Hello?"

"Did you ask her yet?" Alex asked

"No, i was interrupted" Kara said, hearing Maggie say 'I told you so' in the background.

"I wanna say hi!" Maggie called out

"Hang on" i said as i placed my phone on speaker and moved to sit back down next to Lena.

"Okay" i called out

"Hi Lena!" They both yelled

"The dynamic duo strike again" Lena smirked as i laughed

"See Kara this is why you need to ask the girl out.. Especially if she makes you laugh like that" Alex said when the room went silent.

"We're still on speaker phone aren't we?" Alex said

"Yes you are" Lena said, Kara hid her face as Lena picked up the phone and smiled.

"We'll call you back" she said as she ended the call and placed her hand on Kara's knee.

"Kara Danvers, can you please look at me?" Lena asked, but Kara kept her face hidden in her hands.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this.." Kara said as she dropped her hands from her face and stood up.

"Kara.." Lena cut in when Kara shook her head.

"I had this all planned out, I was going to come here and ask you out.. I had places where we could go." Kara said

Lena stood up from her couch, making her way around her coffee table before stopping right in front of Kara. Placing her hands on Kara's cheeks she watched as the reporters cheeks flush for the second time.

"You haven't asked me" Lena said

"I.. I what?" Kara

Lena smiled as she moved her hands from Kara's face down to her hands.

"Ask me"

"Lena Luthor, would you like to go out with me.. I mean, like on a date" Kara stuttered, Lena laughed at Kara's antics before nodding.

"Of course I would, on one condition" Lena stated "I will go out on a date with you, as long as you don't kill your sister the next time you see her."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for everyone who commented on my last two chapters! So this one is actually a prompt a friend of mine asked for, we rewatched some Supergirl episodes not that long ago and she commented saying "Kara must feel so alone since Alex is busy with Maggie.. What if Lena was there for her when no one else is?"**

 **xxx**

Ever since Kara and Alex moved out of the Danvers house and into their own apartments in National City, they had made a pact saying that every Monday would be girls night. Just the two of the sitting around in Kara's apartment talking about girl stuff and watching old movies. It was always the night when Kara could tell Alex things that had been bothering her.

Until today, Alex had to cancel girls night to race off with Maggie. Kara was happy for Alex, she had finally expressed how she felt towards the detective. She just missed her sister, ever since Alex had started dating Maggie they had become closer while Kara felt like her and Alex had grown further and further apart.

It's not like Kara had anyone else to go to.. Winn and James were too busy with Guardian, Eliza and Hank were at the D.E.O trying to figure out the dimensional rift that Barry had brought Kara through. The only person Kara could think about trying to call was Lena, but she knew that Lena spent most of her time working. Not wanting to bug the CEO she decided on staying put and watching the rest of Breakfast at Tiffany's when her phone went off.

Picking it up, Kara opened up her messages only to see one sent by Lena.

 _Lena_ \- Knock knock?

Kara stared puzzled at the messaged before it finally hit her, standing up from her couch she walked over to the door. Opening it to reveal Lena standing there, she was dressed as if she just came from L-Corp.

"I had a feeling you might be here" Lena stated

"If I knew you were planning on coming over I would have cleaned up a little" Kara laughed as she held the door open, letting the woman pass her before shutting it.

"Wait, isn't it Monday?" Lena asked, looking around the room before her eyes made their way back to Kara's. "Where is Alex.. I thought you guys had a standing girls night?" She added.

"She's with her girlfriend" Kara said

"What about your other friends?"

"Busy" Kara sighed as she moved across the room and sat back down on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest before resting her head on them.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Lena said as she set her bag and coat down, moving to sit down next to Kara.

"I thought you might have been busy with your work" Kara said

"Kara, I'll always be here if you need me.. Especially if I am at work" she said, Kara watched as Lena glanced at the tv before smiling.

"I can change this if you want" Kara said, dropping her legs down and reaching for the remote.

"No, it's alright.. I actually love this movie" Lena said

"I pegged you as a nerd" Kara joked as Lena shot her a playful glare.

"Of course you would, but as you see I'm a sucker for an old romance movie" Lena stated right before the sound of her stomach growling.

"Let me guess, you skipped lunch again?" Kara smirked, Lena blushed slightly before nodding. "In my defence I was busy" she stated.

"Sure you were" Kara said as she got up and walked over to the fridge.

"You know what, I'm starting to miss the awkward and shy sunny Danvers from the first time we met" Lena called out.

"Oh bite me Luthor" Kara laughed as she used her heat vision to quickly heat up a pizza.

"Don't tempt me Zor-El" Lena jabbed back as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing two plates from the cupboard and bringing them over to the table.

 **xxx**

Two hours later, Kara and Lena we sitting side by side finishing their third movie of the night when Kara's phone went off again.

 _Alex_ \- Are you still up for girls night?

Kara looked from her phone to Lena. She looked peaceful, a small smile on her lips as she watched the movie. Kara turned her attention back to the phone, quickly typing back.

 _Kara_ \- No thanks, I'm having fun with Lena

Setting her phone down on the coffee table, she leaned back into the couch as Lena rested her head against Kara's shoulder.

"Lena?"

"Hmm" she hummed

"Thank you" Kara said, making Lena lift her head off Kara's shoulder and look at her.

"For what?" She asked

"For being here"

Lena smirked as she leaned over and kissed Kara's cheek, watching as Kara's face went beet red before laughing.

"It's my pleasure" she winked before leaning back against Kara and continuing to watch the movie.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sooo this idea just randomly popped into my head and I decided to try it.. All mistakes are my own, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **XXX**

Kara was flying over National City, watching the busy people below. She flew past buildings and over the clouds only to swoop down and land at Lena's office.

"Well, this is a surprise" Lena smirked as Kara walked in and sat on the corner of her desk.

"How long are you working for tonight?" Kara asked

"Darling, you know i have to prepare for the gala coming up" Lena sighed

"I know, I just miss you" Kara said as Lena got up from her seat and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the superheroes neck.

"I promise I will be home as soon as I can" Lena promised when the sound of sirens echoed up from the streets below.

"Up up and away?" Lena laughed as Kara smiled, leaning in and kissing her before leaving the office. Flying towards the commotion, she saw a man dressed in weird clothing as she landed in front of him.

"Who are you and why are you dressed like that?" Kara asked as the man smiled before opening what looked like a dimensional rift.

"Sir I need you to stop what you are doing" Kara stated before he charged at her.

Kara had ducked under most of his punches before being grabbed and thrown into the rift. What seemed like a few seconds later she was thrown against the ground, Kara groaned as she got up and looked around for the man only to find out she was surrounded by trees.

"Oh Rao.. Alex is going to kill me" She groaned as she made her way through the forest, trying to find anything that could tell her where she was. After a while she came upon a small hut, walking up she noticed that no one was there. Looking around more she found clothes drying outside, Kara debated for a few minutes before finally giving in and taking one of the dresses. She quickly changed out of her superhero uniform and into the tight and heavy fabric, she found a bag to stuff her suit in before she saw a page laying on the ground.

The parchment was written about a sword fighting challenge that was being held in Camelot. I remember learning about Camelot when i was younger in school, learning about King Arthur and Merlin. I sighed, hoping that Alex or Lena knew what had happened and were trying to find a way to reach her.

"I guess I'm heading to Camelot" Kara said as she started down a gravel road, hoping this was the right way. It had felt like hours when Kara could see the outline of a Camelot, she kept walking only to hear the sound of a horse coming from behind her.

"You know it's not wise to walk in the middle of the road" A woman's voice called out, Kara turned around and almost did a double take at the woman. She looked just like her Lena.

"I uh.." Kara stuttered to the smirking woman.

"Where are you heading?" She asked

"Camelot" Kara said

"Climb on" she gestured, holding out her hand. Kara stared at it before taking a few steps forward.

"Your name?" She asked

"Kara" she answered

"Morgana" She said as she helped me up and lightly kicked the sides of the horse as we took off in a trot towards the castle. Kara tried to steady herself as Morgana kept quiet until we entered through the main gate. The knights bowed to us as we passed by, Morgana steered the horse to the stables before jumping off. She tied him up and held out her hand for me, Kara took is and dismounted the horse.

"Are you here for the competition?" Morgana asked

"Yes" Kara said as she straightened out her dress.

"My brother is fighting in it.. I'm supposed to go" Morgana stated, running her hand over the horse's mane.

"Do you fight?" She asked

"I uh.. I do" Kara said awkwardly.

"You must compete then!" Morgana said, taking Kara's arm and pulling her towards a small building. Kara looked around only to find herself in a Blacksmith's workshop.

"Did Arthur need his armour fixed?" The man asked, Morgana laughed as she shook her head and started to look at the many swords that were laying out.

"My friend here needs armour, she's going to compete in the tournament" Morgana said

"Well, let's get you fitted out" the man said as he started to place different breastplates and other material. He had me moving around just to see how the flexibility was, after a few more tries Kara had finally found the right armour.

"Now, time for a sword" he said as Kara looked over to see Morgana swinging one around, she looked graceful yet fierce at the same time.

"Would you liked to try that one?" He asked, Morgana stopped what she was doing and handed the sword over to Kara, she took it and tested out the weight of the sword before swinging it. Pretending to fight someone who wasn't even there.

"We should get going, the completion will start soon" Morgana stated as they both thanked the smith and walked towards the sparing arena.

"You'll need this" Morgana said as she placed Kara's helmet over her head, tucking in Kara's blonde hair.

"Good luck Kara" she said, sending Kara off on her way.

Kara had gotten used to the knights style of fighting right off the bat, she of course didn't get tired as quickly as her competitors. She had been through two fights already, winning them both easily. She could hear Morgana clapping and cheering for her, but she missed her Lena.

"Who are you?" One knight said, Kara took off her helmet and shook her hair out of her eyes.

"Kara" she answered

"What is your house?" Another asked, Kara stared puzzled at her before clearing her throat.

"House El?" She said, sounding more like a question then an answer. The crowd started cheering for Kara, while Morgana stood and waved at her from her seat.

"Kara of house El will fight against Arthur Pendragon!" Someone yelled out as Kara watched Arthur walk out only to find it was the same man from earlier.

"You!" Kara hissed, as he smirked at her.

"What did you do Arthur?" Morgana said, making her way over to us.

"You see, she is not of this world.. I brought her here, with Merlin's help" he stated

"Tell me how to get back" Kara snapped, Arthur laughed as he shook his head.

"There is no way to get back unless you have magic" he stated when Kara saw a circling rift forming out of the corner of her eye.

"I have to go" Kara said as she took off in the rifts direction until she saw Barry standing there looking around.

"Barry!" Kara said as she ran up and hugged him.

"What's with the getup?" He laughed

"Well I had to try and blend in.. How did you get here?" Kara asked

"Your sister, she found the dimension device that Cisco gave you before you left to go back to National City.. After a few tweaks she changed it so it would take the person to wherever the tracker on your suit was." Barry said

"Of course she did… Barry how long have I been gone?"

Barry's shoulders dropped slightly before sighing "Three weeks, Alex and your girlfriend have been pulling all nighters trying to figure out ways to get you back home."

Kara felt her heart shatter in her chest, all she wanted to do was get home as fast as she could to show them both that she was alright.

"Come on, I'll take you home" he said, taking Kara's hand and walking through the rift.

After a few seconds of bright blue Kara and Barry dropped onto to the floor, Kara shook her head as she looked around the room to see Alex and Lena standing in front of us.

"Kara?" Alex said as Kara and Barry stood up from the ground. Alex threw herself at Kara hugging her and telling her never to do that again, while Lena stayed in the back giving the sisters as much time as they needed.

"Thank you Barry" Alex said as she let Kara go and walked him out of the room, leaving Lena and Kara standing there.

"Nice outfit" Lena said softly, Kara could tell that she hadn't slept in a while. Her eyes were sunken in and slightly red.

Kara didn't say anything, she just crossed the room to where Lena was standing and wrapped the woman up into a hug. Lena clung to Kara, as if she was about to disappear again. They didn't care if anyone came in, they both needed this.

"I was so worried" Lena said

"I'll always come back to you Lena.. I promise, but right now I think we should head home" Kara said as she pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"At least I know one thing" Lena stated

"What's that?" Kara asked

"That you'll always be my Knight in shining armour"


	23. Chapter 23

**Uploading two in one day because i do not know when i will get the chance too.. I'm going away for a few days and won't be back until next Wednesday so i thought i might as well add another right? So without further adieu.. An awkward moment when Lena's mother is trying to get Lena to go out with a friend of Lex and Kara happens to intervene..**

 **xxx**

Lena sat on her couch beside Kara, she had enjoyed the bubbly blondes personality. She loved that she put everyone else above herself, how she would always find ways to cheer people up or go out of her way to get their favourite food. Lena would never say it out loud, but she also may have developed a crush on the reporter but decided to keep that to herself just in case Kara didn't feel the same.

"So how has everything been with your mother lately?" Kara asked

"Not bad, even if she is the leader of Cadmus.. Although she's been trying to get me to go on dates with Lex's old friends" Lena sighed as she scrunched up her nose at the idea of dating one of Lex's friends. Kara blinked a few times before looking at the ground, you could tell that she was clearly bothered about what Lena just said, before faking a smile. Turning her attention back to Lena.

"Why?" Kara asked

"Probably planning on me having an heir" she stated, rolling her eyes.

When someone knocked at the door, followed by it being open and Lillian walking in. Lena stood up to face her mother while Kara stayed sitting on the couch. Hoping that the couch would just engulf her hole so that she didn't have to face the upcoming argument.

"Hello mother, back so soon?" Lena said

"I came to tell you about Caleb.." Lillian said as Lena groaned, shaking her head as she walked back over to her desk.

"I don't have time to talk about this mother, I have a company to run" Lena snapped

"But yet you have time to talk to your Reporter friend?" Lillian questioned as she Glared over at Kara.

"Kara is special" Lena stated, Lillian scoffed as she started her way over to Lena's desk only to be stopped halfway by Kara. Who had stood up and tried to block Lillian from coming any closer to Lena.

"Move." She sneered

"Kara?" Lena said

"I don't think it's alright for you to keep pressuring Lena to settle down with someone" Kara said, Lillian glared at her while Lena walked around her desk to stand next to Kara.

"Kara honestly.. It's alright" Lena stated, placing hand on Kara's shoulder.

"No, it's not.. You're already in a relationship with someone anyway" Kara blushed as she looked down at the ground.

"I find that hard to believe" Lillian laughed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have" Lena lied

"With who?" Lillian asked

"With me" Kara snapped as she glared at the older woman, causing Lena to stare at her.

"You're lying" Lillian hissed

"I'm not" Kara fired back, while Lena chose this time to stay quiet as she watched the two women debate in front of her. After a few minutes Lena decided that she better jump in quick before it turned into more than just words being thrown back and forth.

"She's right, I have been dating Kara for over three months now" she stated calmly.

"How come I've never seen any articles written about this in CatCo?" Lillian asked

"We've been keeping this a secret from everyone.. Making sure that no cameras were around when we were intimate" Kara said, Lillian looked back and forth between the two before smiling.

"Kiss her.. If you have really been dating for three months now you should have no problem with that" she said

Kara blushed before turning to stand face to face with Lena who was still staring at her mother. She reached out, cupping Lena's cheek with the palms of her hands. Making Lena turn all of her attention to her, before leaning in and pressing her lips to hers.

Lena felt her heart race in her chest as she placed her hands on Kara's hips, pulling her in closer. What she didn't know was that Kara was feeling the exact same, her heart racing in her chest as Lean's hands gripped onto the hips. Kara decided to keep one hand on Lena's cheek while the other moved up and was now tangled in her hair. What they hadn't noticed is that Lillian wasn't even in the room anymore, she had left them a few minutes ago. Storming out of Lena's office with a permanent scowl, but they were too busy with each other to even notice.

Lena smiled as she felt Kara push her back against her desk, moving her hands down Lena's sides to her legs as she bent down and picked her up. Lifting her up and setting her back on it. Lena gasped as she felt Kara's lip slowly move down her jawline and towards her neck. She knew that she needed to stop this or else, taking her hands she placed them on Kara's shoulders. Lightly pushing them back.

"Kara wait" Lena breathed, Kara stepped back and looked worried at the other woman. They both stared at each other before a blush started to creep it ways back onto Kara's cheeks.

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" Kara asked, fiddling with her glasses.

"I'd say so.. It seems I wasn't the only one enjoying that kiss" Lena smirked

"Could we discuss this over dinner.. Maybe tonight?" Kara asked

"Well well miss Danvers.. Maybe you're not so shy after all"


	24. Chapter 24

**xxx**

Kara had never been much of a drinker. Sure she would have a few beers at the alien bar with the gang, but she would never go all out. She learned not to from Alex's crazy drinking binges. Until tonight, Kara had been having a bad week. Between dealing with Snapper and her duties as National City's golden girl. Kara had agreed that tonight would be a fun night, that she would go out with everyone and have a good time. Lena couldn't come with them, she had a business meeting tomorrow and decided that she wanted to prepare for it. Kara had understood, knowing that running a company isn't all fun and games. She kissed her girlfriend goodbye before heading off to the alien bar.

After a few hours, everyone but Alex was drunk. Some more than others, Maggie was curled up to Alex who was sitting at one of the tables while Winn and James were playing pool. Kara on the other hand was up on stage singing along to some sappy love song. Alex knew that they would all have to leave now due to the fact that they all had to go to work the next day.

"Guys come on, we're heading out!" Alex called as she slipped her hand into Maggie's.

"Five more minutes" Winn whined as James nodded eagerly beside him.

"I'm counting to three" Alex warned, Winn sighed before setting down the pool sticks and walking towards the front door with James not far behind him.

"Kara come on!" Alex said "Don't you want to see Lena?" She added, watching as Kara set the mic down and skipped all the way towards the door.

"Lena's going to have fun dealing with her" Maggie laughed as they exited the bar.

It was easy to drop off Winn and James, they climbed out of Alex's car and walked into Winn's apartment building before having to drive out of the city to drop off Kara at Lena's.

When they arrived at the Kara's place Alex had gotten out helping Kara out of the car. Wrapping her arm around Kara's hip as they started towards the door. Alex reached out and knocked on the door, a few seconds later she watched as the door opened and there stood Lena in a pair of pyjama pants with the supergirl logo on it and a tank top. Alex smirked at the woman before walking in and setting Kara down on the couch.

"Lee!" Kara squealed

"Is she drunk?" Lena asked as she shut the door and walked over to her drunken girlfriend.

"We both know she's had a rough week.. Don't be upset with her, she needed this Lena" Alex said as Lena nodded and followed Alex as they walked back to the door.

"Is this the last pit stop?" Lena asked, Alex nodded as they both looked to see Maggie sleeping in the front seat of Alex's car. They both smiled as Alex said goodbye, Lena stood there before walking after her.

"Alex, you know you can stay here tonight" Lena said, Alex stopped mid way before turning around.

"Lena I couldn't do that.." Alex stated

"Honestly, it's no problem at all.. I have plenty of space for all four of us." Lena smiled as Alex nodded and made her way over to her car. Opening the door and helping a sleeping Maggie out of the front seat and into her arms. Lena walked back and opened the door for Alex.

"The guest room is up the stairs and to the right" she stated

"Thank you" Alex sat gratefully as she walked past Lena and towards the stairs.

Lena shut the door and made her way back to Kara, smirking as she saw Kara leaning against the couch. Her eyes were dark blue, as they looked up and down Lena's body.

"Did you enjoy yourself darling?" Lena asked

"Yes" Kara smiled before standing up and swaying for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around Lena. Holding her in a tight hug, making sure to keep her super strength under control.

"Darling it's late and you have to work in the morning" Lena whispered

"But I rather stay in bed with you.." Kara winked

Lena laughed before pulled away and placing her hands on Kara's cheeks, Kara lifted her hands and gripped the sides of Lena's pyjama pants, pulling Lena flush against her.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Kara asked, sliding her hand up Lena's side to her cheek, brushing the pad of their thumb against the CEO's cheek.

"You know I would" Lena sighed as she leaned into Kara's hand

"See, you can always call in sick tomorrow and we could just relax" Kara smirked, leaning in and pressing her lips to Lena's neck.

"Kara" Lena warned

"Alright, I'll be good" Kara said as she took Lena's hand in hers. Lena smiled as pulled Kara up the stairs and to their room. Sitting in bed while Kara skipped around the room, finding comfy clothes and slipping into them before jumping onto the bed.

"Lena" Kara said

"Hmm?"

"Could we get a dog?" Kara asked

"Where did this come from?" Lena laughed as Kara rolled onto her stomach and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Please?" Kara asked

"Darling we will continue this story when you are sober alright?" She laughed, watching as Kara's faced paled slightly. A few seconds later Kara used her super speed to rush to the bathroom. Lena jumped up from their bed and rushed over to the poor girl, running her fingers through her hair before holding it back so Kara wouldn't have too.

Kara groaned into the toilet as Lena rubbed her hand against the supers back.

"I'm never drinking again" Kara said, only to have her stomach lurch again. Emptying the contents into the toilet.

"It'll be over soon, after this I'll tuck you in and grab some water" Lena whispered, knowing that this was going to be a long night for her girlfriend.

 **xxx**

When Lena woke up she found Kara nuzzled into her side, she smiled before carefully getting up, trying to not wake the woman as she walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen only to find Alex sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"How's Maggie?" Lena asked

"She's still sleeping.. Kara?" Alex said

"She had a rough night.. But she's sleeping now" Lena sighed

Alex stood up and walked over to her, stopping in front of her before taking a step and hugging the Luthor. Lena tensed for a moment before returning the hug.

"Thank you" Alex said as she let her go and smiled, "Thank you for taking care of her" she added.

"I'll always take care of her Alex" Lena said before she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What died in my mouth" Maggie groaned as she entered the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Lena smirked as she held out a cup, Maggie took and and thanked her before sitting down next to Alex.

"Little Danvers still sleeping?" Maggie asked

"She had a rough night" Alex said, Lena smiled sadly when a loud thud came from upstairs.

"I think sleeping beauty is awake" Maggie smirked, they all waited a few minutes when Kara appeared in the room. Her hair a mess and her eyes sunken in from the night before.

"Morning" Kara groaned as Lena quickly poured a cup of coffee and brought it over to her. Kara smiled thankfully and took the cup.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked

"Better, I'm actually kind of hungry" she said

"I'm not surprised" Lena smirked

"Only Kara could have a hangover and want to eat the next morning" Maggie smirked


	25. Chapter 25

Kara always loved being able to have her alone time with Lena. Usually they would just kick back and relax, watching the newest tv show that had just come out. But this time Lena had suggested to watch one of her all time favourite tv shows, Game of Thrones.

Kara had been sceptical towards the show, knowing fully well not to get too attached to a character due to the fear of them getting killed. But she had agreed to watch the first season to see if it would interest her.

"Popcorn?" Lena called out from the living room as Kara walked towards her with a big bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"Check" Kara grinned

"Did you use your powers to heat the popcorn?" Lena asked, only to see Kara mumble under her breath as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

Lena laughed as they set the bowl on the table in front of them before covering themselves in a blanket.

"Blanket, check" Kara said as she reached forward and grabbed the bowl, setting it down between the two.

"Okay, I'm warning you know.. There is a lot of nudity in the first season" Lena stated

"So, I'll be hiding under the blankets through those parts" Kara said as Lena laughed before pressing play.

Kara watched as the catchy theme song played throughout the beginning of the show, her eyes filled with wonder as Ned Stark was lined up with his children waiting for the king to arrive.

"Who is your favourite character?" Kara asked

"Arya" Lena said simply, Kara nodded before looking back at the tv.

It had only been a few episodes but Lena already knew one thing, Kara was hooked. She watched as her girlfriend cheered on when Joffrey was smacked across the face by Tyrion, and cried when Sansa's direwolf Lady had to be killed. Kara had kept her eyes on the tv the whole time, only looking away from the screen to ask Lena questions.

"I like Ned Stark, I think he would be a better king than Robert Baratheon" Kara said as Lena looked at Kara sadly. Of course she would like Ned, everyone likes Ned until the last episode of season one.

When they were on the last episode Kara was glaring at the tv, in which made Lena worried that she would use her heat vision to burn holes through the tv. When they watched the executioner's sword swing down through the air and chop off Ned's head Kara threw her hands up in the air before standing up and walking around the couch.

"Why would they do that?" Kara asked as Lena smirked at her.

"This is why you don't get attached to characters.. They die" Lena stated as Kara crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Fine, my new favourite is Rob" she said

"Uh.." Lena said, trying to hide her smile.

"Seriously!" Kara yelled as Lena stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the pouting woman.

"It's alright dear, you'll find a character you'll like who hasn't died yet" Lena joked

"What about Rickon?" Kara asked

"Oh definitely not.. That kid needs to learn how to zig zag while running across a battlefield with arrows raining down on him" Lena stated

Kara had given up, turning off the tv while Lena had taken the now empty bowl of popcorn and put it in the sink before they both retired to their bedroom. They got dress in comfortable silence and laid down on their bed together, Lena leaned over to turn off the lamp only to hear Kara mutter something again.

"Hmm?" Lena asked

"I'm just saying… If Tyrion dies we riot" she muttered, causing Lena to let out a throaty laugh as she turns off the light and rolls over to pull Kara closer to her.

"Deal."

 **Soo this was a quick idea that popped into my head while binge watching the newest season of GoT. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am sorry for everyone I upset with my last chapter. I did not mean to make everyone upset for ruining the first season of Game of Thrones, I had just thought it would be a good one shot. But I understand the rules of these things now and I am now putting warnings up for my stories, so that this does not happen again.**

 **I have not had a lot of time to write lately. I just started a full-time job and have to go through orientation along with doing some paperwork. I will try to upload more chapters when I can! As always, mistakes are my own and thank you for reading/reviewing! ~Kay**

 **Warning: This one shot includes both parts from Star Trek and Star Wars**

 **xxx**

Kara never thought she would have this sort of argument with Lena, sure they would fight over normal couple things. They would even fight over their own safety due to Lena's family or even Kara's enemies. But this argument was one of the strangest ones by far.

"Star Trek."

"Star Wars."

"Star Trek!"

"Star Wars!"

Lena rolled her eyes as she sat down on their couch. While Kara stood in the kitchen, pouring both of them a glass of wine after a long day of work and super hero duties.

"How could you think Star Trek is better than Star Wars?" Kara asked as she walked over and handed Lena one of the wine glasses before setting her own on the coffee table in front of them.

"Because it is, it has more of a back story, you get to go to a new planet every episode and it doesn't have weird men dressed in robes waving around sticks." Lena said

"Their called lightsabers!" Kara stated

"Oh my bad" Lena grinned as Kara playfully glared at her.

"Anyways, Han Solo is a better pilot then the Captain Crunch guy you have" Kara laughed.

"His name is James T. Kirk, but since we're going this way I'm pretty sure the Enterprise is a lot faster then your garbage ship" Lena jabbed back.

"It made the Kessel run in twelve parsecs, it could outfly your ship any day." Kara said as she took a sip from her drink.

"We have Romulans."

"We have Stormtroopers and Darth Vader."

"Spock."

"Yoda."

Lena and Kara went back and forth, throwing out names and planets of their favourite movie and tv show. It had gotten so bad that they decided to call Alex to get her opinion.

"Let me get this straight.. You two are fighting over a tv show and a movie?" Alex asked through the phone.

"Yes, because I think Star Trek is better" Lena stated

"Star Wars is better!" Kara yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Lena.. But Star Wars beats Star Trek" Alex said

"You take that back" Maggie's voice came through as Kara stuck her head out and smirked.

"Guys I have to go" Alex said before hanging up, Lena laughed as she got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to her girlfriend.

"I think we just got your sister in trouble" she smirked

"Maybe we shouldn't have included her in this" Kara said as Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, smiling while she leaned her head on Kara's shoulder.

"Let's agree to disagree darling" Lena said as Kara nodded, holding the other woman before letting her go and walking out of the kitchen.

"Just kidding, long live Star Wars!" Kara yelled out as she started to hum Darth Vader entree music, Lena shook her head then proceeded to chase the super around the room.

"I swear to god if you keep humming that stupid song" Lena laughed as Kara stopped running and stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, only to have Lena lunge at her.

Kara laughed as she let Lena lush her against the couch, holding her there so she couldn't run away.

"I think I understand why you like Star Wars so much" Lena smirked

"Oh yeah?" Kara said

"You probably had a few fantasies of me wearing Leia's bikini" Lena said, brushing her lips against Kara's neck.

"I h..have not" Kara stuttered, her face turning more red by the second.

"Sure you haven't Zor-El."


	27. Timelines Chapt 27

**I am sorry for not uploading any chapters lately, I started a job nit that long ago. Its Sunday to Thursday 8pm to 2am, so I've been spending most of my time either working, sleeping, and going to the hospital for a family related emergency. I promise you that I do not plan on stopping these one shots for a while.** **Now on to the story shall we.**

Lena was sitting on the couch reading reading over a few reports on L-Corps newest buisness deal, nursing a glass of wine. She had the TV on in the background, listening to the news whike she skimmed over the pages. Making sure that it was low enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to wake Zoey. She glanced over to see a apartment building up in flames, tearing herself away from her work she saw Kara flying people out of the building

Lena's heart was pounding in her chest, she knew the fire couldnt hurt Kara but that didn't stop her from worrying about her wife.

Lena's heart stopped when she saw Kara fly back into the building, a few seconds later tge building collapsed on top of her. Lena set the pages down on the coffee table and waited to see Kara to fly out.

After what seemed like forever, Lena saw Kara fly straight out of the rubble and up into the night sky. Lena finally pulled her eyes away from the Tv only to hear her phone gi off. She grabbed it off the table and looked down at the caller i.d.

 _Alex_

She answered the call and held it up to her ear.

"Alex?"

"Kara is fine, she's a little shooken up and should be on her way" Alex said, Lena looked to the balcony only to find Kara standing there.

Lens hung up and set her phone down, walking over to the door. She opened the door and stopped to look her wife over. Kara had been covered in ashes, but her cheeks were tear stained. Lena was about to pull her into her arms when the sound of a small whine came from the bundle in Kara's arms.

"There was a family in the last apartment.." Kara whimpered, Lena reached out and placed her hand on Kara's arm. Lightly tugging her inside their apartment.

"Darling, how about i watch over this little one while you go have a shower?" Lena suggested, Kara looked at her confused before looking herself over. She blushed when she noticed she was covered hesd to toe in ashes from the fire. She took a step closer and gently placed the baby in Lena's arms before heading to the bathroom.

Lena made her way back over to her spot on the couch, she moved the blanket away from the babies face only to see two green eyes staring up at her. Two little hands reached oug for her, Lena moved the baby out if the red blanket and on to her lap.

Looking over at the blanket she noticed that it wasn't a blanket at all, the baby was wrapped up in Kara's cape this whole time.

"He likes you" Kara said as she entered the room, dressed in pyjamas. Her hair still wet from her shower.

"I saw what happened on the news.." Lena said as Kara sat down beside her, reaching over and smoothing out the baby boys bear pyjamas.

"A fire broke out after someone in the building left their stove on.. It had been a while before anyone even knew about it, by the time I got there most of the people made it out.. But some were stuck up on the third floor" Kara stated, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I had just helped an elderly man out before racing back insidd to get the last family.. But when I opened the door the building collapsed, the man and woman were stuck in the babys room.. Crying out for help, I tried to lift the burning wood off them but the smoke was getting worse. The woman pushed him into my arms and told me to save him, I didn't want to leave them Lena.. They made me promise to watch over him." Kara cried as the boy, wiggled in Lena's arms.

Lena lifted him up and placed him in Kara's arms, she watched as the boy put his hands on her cheeks and gaave a small giggle. Kara smiled at him before looking at Lena.

"What's his name?" she asked

"Liam. She said his name was Liam.. Lena what are we going to do?" Kara asked

"I know, for right now you are going to go get Zoey's old crib and put it in our room.. Tomorrow we will take him to the DEO and then we go from there." Lena said

Kara nodded befofe handing him off to her, Kara got uo from her spot ans walked over to one of the walk in closets. She pulled out the white crib and moved it into there room. Placing it at the foot of their bed. When she walked out she saw Lena playing with him, she leaned up against the wall and watched from afar.

Lena was holding his tiny hands in hers, pretending to nipple on them. pulling back every time he laughed. Lena laughed as he reached out for her to do it again. She looked over to where Kara was standing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kara asked

"Should I go wake Zoey and tell her the good news?" Lena smiled as she pulled Liam into her arms and made her way over to Kara.

"No, let her sleep.. We'll tell her tomorrow" Kara smiled, turning off the TV and living room light before they made their way to their room. Lena placed Liam in the crib before walking off to get dressed. Kara kept her eyes on him, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

"You're already wrapped around his finger aren't you" Lena smirked at her

"I am not" Kara stated

"Sure you aren't."


	28. Chapter 28

**Part two of Chapter 27**

When Kara and Lena arrived at the DEO with Liam in Lena's arms and Zoey in tow, they were greated by Winn.

"Uncle Winn!" Zoey smiled as she ran up and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too Zoey" Winn smiled, before looking at the bundle in Lena's arms.

"And who might this be?" He asked

"This is Liam, Kara saved him from the fire last night" Lena answered, she glanced at Kara only to see her zoned out.

"Why did you bring him here?" Winn asked, Zoey had let him go and moved on to walking around the facility. Winn stepped closer and looked down at the baby boy.

"We need you to find out if he has any next of kin.. But we would also like if Alex would look him over to make sure he wasn't hurt from yesterday." Lena said

"No problem, I'll get right on it." And just like that Winn was gone, Lena turned to Kara and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Come back to me darling" she said softly, Kara leaned into the touch before finally looking at her.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

"It's alright, how about we go find Alex" Lena smiled as she dropped her hand from her cheek, reaching out and taking the blondes hand in hers.

Kara squeezed her hand softly before they looked around for Zoey, who turned out to be sitting with Winn at his desk. Kara smiled and pulled Lena along to the double doors, knowing that their daughter would be perfectly fine with Winn.

When they found Alex, she was writing down notes onto a clipboard. Kara knocked on the door, making the older Danvers stop what she was doing and look at them.

"Kara, Lena.. What's going on?" She asked

"Remember the fire from last night?" Kara asked, Alex nodded and let Kara go into full detail about last night. Telling her about Liam and his parents, by the time Kara was done telling her the story her and Alex both had tears in their eyes.

"So we were wondering if you could look him over, to see if he wasn't injured from last night" Kara said

"Set him on the table" Alex said, Lena walked over and set the now curious boy down on the open Lab table.

Alex went to work. Testing his reflexes, sense's, looking him over to make sure he didn't have any brusing. It was almost an hour later when Winn raced in with Zoey behind him.

"We did it!" She cheered, Lena smiled at her before looking up to see Winn's upset gaze.

"Liam Dorne, he's seven and a half months old.. His grandmother is the only relative I could find, so I called her and told her what happened." He stated before looking down at his feet.

Kara stood up straighter, turning her attention to Zoey.

"Zoey, go find grandpa John.." Kara said

"Okay, hi aunt Alex" she waved enthusiastically before running out of the room.

"Winn?" Alex said

"She told me about what happened, how Liam's mother ran off and fell in love with his father.. How the grandma disowned her and told her that she was no daughter of hers.. But when I told her about Liam, about what happened she was happy, saying that she finally got what she deserved. She didn't want, and she said this.. 'A bastard child' living in her home" Winn stated, Kara's heart dropped in her chest.

Looking over at Liam, at the small innocent boy who now had no family. She watched as he looked around the room only to have his eyes stop at Lena. Kara looked over and saw a mixed emotions in Lena's eyes. Hurt, Anger, and Understanding.

Lena knew how it felt to not be wanted, to be different from her family. Kara stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Lena.

"He's just a child, he didn't do anything wrong.. Yet he's an outcast because of his parents decisions, because his parents chose to run off and love each other.." Lena said, Kara just held the Luthor. Trying to calm her down, and after a few minutes Lena pulled away and looked at Winn.

"So she's giving up full custody of Liam?" She asked

"Yes, she made it very clear to me that she wants nothing to do with him." Winn answered, Lena turned back and looked at Kara.

"Kara.." she started only to be silenced by a pair of warm lips. It was a short kiss followed by Kara grabbing her hand and nodding. Lena smiled before turning back to Winn.

"We would like Custody over Liam." She stated, Winn left the room but not before saying her would come back with the paperwork.

"Are we really doing this?" Lena asked, Kara nodded as she pressed a kiss to her wife's forehead.

"Good thing Maggie and I didn't bet on this.. I already know I would have lost" Alex laughed, looking happily at the couple in front of her.


	29. Chapt 29

**Happy Halloween!**

Kara had been getting the final touches on her costume done when Lena walked in. They had been invited to Alex's and Maggie's Halloween costume party, ever since then they had decided to keep each other's costume a surprise until today. They had managed to go out Trick or Treating with Zoey and Liam for a few hours, when they came back they looked through the candy to make sure it was alright for Zoey to eat since Liam wasn't old enough to eat the sweets.

"Kara, are you almost ready?" Lena called out.

"Just about done!" Kara smirked as she looked at herself one last time before exiting the washroom. She walked out only to stop mid step and gawked at her wife.

Lena was dressed head to toe in leather, a black mask was covering her eyes while a whip was attached to her hip. Catwoman. Kara couldn't keep her eyes off her as Lena crossed the room and stood in front of her.

"I.. uh, you look.." Kara stumbled over her words as her eyes finally looked up from Lena's body.

"I see that you like the costume, but I think there's something missing from yours" Lena smirked.

Kara looked down at her feet, where a pair of ruby heels were. She continued to look for some imperfection, her blue and white flannel dress was spot on to Dorthys.

"Where's ToTo?" Lena asked, Kara laughed before walking back into the bathroom. Grabbing the basket she had left before walking back out.

"Here he is" Kara said as she lifted the basket to show a scruffy toy dog.

"When are we leaving?" Lena asked

"As soon as Eliza gets here" she answered as they made their way out towards the living room. Kara looked to see Zoey and Liam still in their costumes.

Zoey had decided to go as a Pirate, she had been playing with her toys sword all day. Pretening to steal mighty ships and hide the riches so no one would find them. While Liam sat in his Superman costume and giggled at her.

The first time Liam saw Superman was when he was helping Kara save people from an alien invasion. Ever since then, anytime Superman was mentioned Liam would perk up and bounce.

At first Kara was a little jealous, after all he was her son now. But Lena had calmed her and told her that he was just a fan, that he loves his mother very much.

"Mom, when's Grandma getting here?" Zoey said

"She will be here soon" Kara smiled, as soon as she spoke there was a knock at the door.

Zoey raced off before anyone could take a step and opened the door.

"Grandma!" She cheered as Eliza picked her up and stepped through the doorway.

"Hello Zoey, look how big you're getting!" Eliza smiled

"Thank you again for doing this" Kara said as she walked over and hugged her.

"It's no problem at all" Eliza said as she hugged her daughter before pulling away and hugging Lena.

"Now, I want you to be good for grandma" Lena said to Zoey who nodded and wrapped her arms around her.

"I will" Zoey stated as Kara collected their things, Lena hugged and kissed Zoey before taking Liam in her arms. He smiled and placed his hands on her nose.

"Goodbye sweetheart" Lena laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kara hugged Zoey before walking over and kissing Liam's forehead.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours" Kara stated as they waved goodbye and walked out the door.

Kara knocked on the door openly to have it open and show Maggie standing there in a witch costume.

"Damn Luthor, I'm surprised Kara didn't have a heart attack when she saw you" Maggie laughed as she opened the door and allowed them in.

"Oh you should have seen her face" Lena teased as Kara stood beside her blushing.

"Wow, I guess we know who wins the costume contest" Alex joked as she walked up to them, she was dressed in blue scrubs and a doctor's coat.

Winn and James stood not far from the door, James was dressed up as Batman while Winn was dressed as his cape crusader Robin.

"Who else is coming?" Kara asked

"It's just us tonight, John is pulling overtime just in case something happens" Alex stated

The group settled into their Halloween games, bobbing for apples and telling their own stories about their Halloween experiences when they were little. Alex made everyones night by telling the story of Kara's first Halloween.

"She thought we were joking when she first heard about it, that she never celebratated this on Krypton.. But Eliza explained the whole thing and we went out and got her a costume, she went as a witch." Alex said, Kara blushed slightly knowing what was coming up.

"Well, Eliza told us we couldn't stay out pass midnight. So Kara used her superspeed to hit everyone house that night.. When her and I came home, Eliza said we had to hand our candy over. She wanted to make sure everything was perfecly safe, but Kara didn't want to so Eliza chased her around the room. Trying to pry the bag out if Kara's hands.. Well Kara wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight through the wall." Alex laughed

"Why didn't you hand your candy over?" Lena laughed as Karas cheeks reddened.

"I wanted to eat it, I didn't care if it was safe or not since it probably would not have hurt me" Kara mumbled.

Everyone laughed as Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and placed a sweet kiss to her cheek, it was getting close to one in the morning when everyone left. Kara had decided to fly Lena and herself home so she wouldn't have to call a cab. When they arrived they stood there and saw Eliza sleeping with Zoey and Liam on the couch.

Lena smirked as they stepped through the door and walked over to the three of them.

"Eliza?" She said, Kara shut the door and joined her wife and mother near the couch.

"What time is it?" Eliza asked

"Almost one, you can stay the night if you need to" Kara stated

"Thank you, but I think I'll head home.. I hope you guys had fun tonight" Eliza smiled as she hugged both women before leaving.

Kara smiled as she reached down and lifted Zoey up into her arms, trying not to wake the small girl up. Lena picked up Liam and rocked him softly, whispering sweet nothings to him. They moved down the hall towards their bedrooms, Kara pulled back the covers of Zoey's bed before lightly laying her down and covering her with her blanket, while Lena was laying Liam down in his small crib.

By the time Kara made it back to their room Lena was already sitting on the bed smirking at her.

"So you liked my costume?" Lena asked, Kara nodded enthusiastically as she climbed into Lena's lap.

"But I know what I would like better" Kara stated

"And what would that be?" Lena asked

"To get you out of it" Kara winked.


	30. Chapter 30

**So I'm off work for the next couple of days, so I should be able to get in a few more chapters!!**

When Lena arrived at the school, she could already see Kara standing out front. Her arms across her chest as she looked down at their younger daughter.

Earlier today Lena had gotten a phone call from Zoey's principal, explaining to her that she would have to come down to the school because of an incident that happened between Zoey and another classmate.

"How long have you been waiting?" Lena asked as she walked over and placed a kiss on Kara's cheek.

"Only a few minutes" Kara stated as they both turned their attention to Zoey.

"Zoey, do you want to tell us why we were called her today?" Lena asked

"No." Zoey mumbled under her breath.

Kara sighed, taking her daughter's hand and making their way inside.

The main office was right next to the front door, Zoey had decided to wait in the receptionist area while Kara and Lena we're showed into the principals office, there they met a more elderly man with thinning gray hair.

"I presume you are Zoey's parents?" He said, looking between both women.

"Yes, we are. I am Kara Danvers and this is my wife Lena." Kara stated as the man gestured for them to take a seat.

"I have called both of you down here in regards of what happened this afternoon" he said, sitting down behind his desk.

"Did she hurt someone?" Kara asked

"No, she didn't harm someone physically.. she swore at another student today." He stated.

Lena and Kara shared a worried glance before looking back and the principal.

"What did she say?" Lena asked

The man opened a folder and pulled out a yellow piece of paper, he set it down in front of him before picking up his glasses and placing them on his face.

"She had been running around the classroom at lunch with a friend, when he pushed a chair in front of her to try and stop her from catching him. She then fell to the floor saying ' _you son of a bitch_.'" he said as he looked up from the paper and back at them.

"Now I understand that kids imitate a lot from their own parents.. Not that I'm blaming either one of you" He pointed out.

"I just want to make sure this doesn't happen again" he added as he placed the page back into the folder.

"We will have a talk with Zoey when we get home" Lena stated as they shooked hands and parted ways.

When they exited the room, Zoey shot up out of the chair she was sitting in and looked down at the floor. Kara walked over and held the door open for the the two before closing it behind her.

They had a quiet car ride home, and when they arrived at home Zoey had decided to go hide out in her room. Lena had gone to see if Liam was still sleeping while Kara had phoned Alex, asking her to come over.

"Who do you think she learned it from?" Lena asked as she walked back into the room with a bouncing baby Liam with her.

"I don't know. It could have been from watching TV or hearing you talking on the phone." Kara stated

"Oh says the pot calling the kettle black, don't think you can get off this scotch free" Lena said

"What do you mean, I rarely swear.. if anything you swear more than I do you potty mouth" Kara stated with a smirk.

"Lies." Lena laughed as a knock come from the door. Kara went and opened the door allowing Alex in before shutting it.

"So, does someone want to fill me in?" She asked

"Zoey swore at school today." Lena said as she placed Liam down in is play pen.

"Oh boy" Alex said, looking between both women.

"Lena thinks that Zoey learned it from me, can you believe that." Kara stated

"Not really, I have only heard you swear a few times. And if you do it's always the same word" Alex said

"But I always leave the room when I get a call from work, and I make sure that Zoey wouldn't be able to hear me or barge in." Lena said, looking between both sisters.

"It's hard to tell, she could have learned it from either one of you.. we'll just have to make sure that she knows that she's not allowed to use that sort of language" Alex said as she stood up from the couch. She had told Kara thag she could only stop by for a few minutes, because Maggie had planned a date night for them.

"Thanks for coming by Alex" Kara said as she opened her arms out towards her sister, Alex took a step forward only to stub her toe off the leg of the coffee table.

Alex hissed as a spew of curse words came out, Karas eyes widened as Lena arched her eyebrow at the older Danvers. They both looked at each other before Kara sighed, Lena on the other hand was trying to hide her smirk.

"Well at least we know who she learned it from."


	31. Chapter 31

**What if Mon-el came back from the Phantom Zone.. Making Kara have to choose between Mon-el and Lena.**

Kara had a smile on her face as she walked the busy downtown streets to L-Corp, she had promised a certain special CEO a coffee date. One that they've been planning for a while since their last one was interrupted by a rogue alien escaping. Making Kara have to cut their date short and fly off to save the day.

As Kara entered L-Corps building she waved at the security guards, who gave a small wave back as she entered the elevator. Pressing the top floor, she patiently waited for the doors to open. She's been looking forward to this all day and she knew nothing would stop her from spending time with Lena.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she came face to face with Lena's assistant Jess.

"Kara, it's nice to see you again. Lena is just in her office, feel free to walk in." Jess smiled as Kara stepped out of the elevator and thanked her before crossing the floor and knocking on the office door. She opened it slightly to see Lena looked up at her from her desk.

"Excuse me miss, but i'm here to take a special lady on a coffee date" Kara smirked as she walked in and stood in front of her.

"Well then, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting" Lena laughed as she got up and grabbed her coat before walking around the deska and pressing a soft kiss to Kara's lips.

"How's your day going?" Lena asked

"A lot better now" Kara stated as Lena rolled her eyes playfully before slipping her hand into Kara's.

"Please tell me this coffee date isn't going to end up like last time?" Lena said as they left her office and pressed the down button while they waited by the elevator.

"No, it won't. I had John cover for me in case there was an emergency.. So I'm all yours." Kara said as the door opened in front of them. Lena stepped in first, followed by Kara as the doors shut behind her. Lena pressed the ground floor button and stole a glance at Kara.

It was a short ride down the elevator, the two women stepped out and headed for the coffee shop just across the street from L-Corp. Kara walked up to the counter and ordered while Lena went to go find them a spot to sit, when Kara came back with two steaming cups of coffee Lena almost moaned out loud. She had been looking forward to this, but since she didn't have enough time to stop for coffee this morning she knew she really needed this to be able to spend the rest of her day working.

"So, any new projects coming along at work?" Kara asked

"Now, is this the reporter in you interested or you yourself" Lena smirked as Kara blushed.

"Both." She murmured, Lena laughed as she placed her hand on Kara's.

"Right now, no but that might change soon." Lena stated, Kara's eyes perked up as Lena shook her head at her adorable girlfriend.

"You'll have to wait and see like everyone else" Lena said as Kara pouted at her. Lena glanced down at her lips before looking away.

"Fine, but I'll find out sooner or later.. I can't be very sneaky" Kara warned

"Sure you can" Lena laughed, only to hear Kara's phone go off.

Kara's eyebrows knitted together as she pulled out her phone before setting it down on the table.

"Are you sure you don't need to go?" Lena asked

"No, I'm staying right here" Kara stated as she took a sip of her coffee. Only to have her phone go off again, she sighed as she looked down at the annoying device only to see Alex's number flash across the screen.

"I'm sorry, it'll be five minutes max" Kara sighed as she picked up the phone and held her to her ear.

"Kara?" Alex said worried

"Alex, what's going on?" Kara asked

"You need to get down to the DEO.. This is important." Alex said, Kara looked at Lena before gritting her teeth together.

"Alex, I'm on a date" Kara said

"It's Mon-el.. He's back." Alex said before hanging up.

Kara froze as Lena stared at her worried from across the table, Lena squeezed Kara's hand. Bringing the stunned Super back to reality.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked

"Mon-el.. He's back" Kara stated, Lena felt her heart drop in her chest. The man Kara first loved, the man she sent off to space was back. Of course Kara would go to him, see if he was alright. Lena worried about what might happen between Kara and herself, wondering if what they had was strong enough..

Lena let go of Kara's hand and stood up from the table, excusing herself as she made her way to the front door. Only stopping when she felt Kara's hand on her arm, Lena sighed as she turned back to her.

"You should go see him.. Make sure he's alright. Thank you for the coffee." Lena said, keeping her eyes on the ground as she left Kara standing alone in the coffee shop.

Kara had watched as Lena hurried across the road and back into L-Corp, Kara's heart hurt to see Lena's sadden eyes staring at the ground. Sighing she threw her half empty coffee cup in the trash bin before walking out of the coffee shop and making her way towards the DEO building.

When Kara arrived at the medical bay, she saw Alex doing tests on Mon-el while he sat on one of the may beds that occupied the room.

"Kara!" Mon-el said as he got up and ran to her, wrapping her up in his arms. Kara hugged him back, but all she could think about was how she had hurt Lena.

"How did you get back to earth.. The lead poisoning should have killed you by now?" Kara asked as he let her go.

"I'm working on that." Alex stated as she looked between the two aliens.

"I'm so glad I'm back.. I've missed you so much" Mon-el said, leaning in to kiss her.

Kara quickly moved out of the way and started to fiddle with her hands, Mon-el stared at her confused as Alex stepped out of the room. Knowing that would need their privacy.

"Aren't you glad that I'm back?" Mon-el asked

"I am, I really am.. But I don't know if i want to start from where we left off." Kara stated, looking at him only to find hurt in his eyes.

"What do you mean.. I thought you loved me?" He said, Kara dropped her shoulder before sitting down on one of the beds.

"I did love you.. But after you left i was so upset that you were gone, that you had to leave. I wasn't myself, I didn't care about Kara Danvers.. I just wanted to be Supergirl, the one that everyone loved. But someone came along and helped me through that, showed me that there is more to life than just being a superhero." Kara stated, watching as Mon-el's hurt expression turned to anger.

"You've met someone else.. Who is he?" He asked roughly, glaring at Kara.

"That doesn't concern you." Kara said, Mon-el started to pace around the room. Yelling at Kara, telling her that she only wanted to use him.

Kara had had enough, standing up from the bed she walked over and out of the room. She could hear Mon-el yelling at her as he followed her out of the room. Kara quickly changed into her super suit before walking out of the building and taking off into the sky. She already knew who she needed to go see. She picked up speed as she weaved through buildings only to zip up higher into the sky. She looked down to see L-Corp just below her. Slowly, she started to drop onto the balcony.

When Kara landed she saw Lena siting at her desk, sorting through multiple pages that covered her desk. Kara reached out and lightly tapped on the glass, Lena spun around in her chair. Looking at Kara before getting up and unlocking the door. Kara pushed the glass door open and stepped in.

"Special surprise visit to L-Corp Supergirl?" Lena asked as she moved over to her couch, Kara followed and sat down next to her.

"You could say that." Kara answered

"How's Mon-el?" Lena asked, Kara saw a hint of jealousy as Lena tried to suppress her feelings.

"Alive and annoying.. In that order." Kara joked, hoping to get a small smile from Lena. Only to see the other woman staring as the chess pieces in front of her.

"I'm sorry for having to ruin our coffee date" Kara said softly, placing her hand on Lena's. Lena glanced down before sighing and moving her hand away.

"I understand why you did.. You love him, I'm the one who built the bomb that sent him away. Of course you'd run to see him." She said roughly.

"Lena, please let me explain" Kara begged, reaching out and placing her hand on Lena's cheek, making the other woman turn and look at her.

"I didn't mean to ruin our date, I know you've been looking forward to it and all I did was ruin it because I ran after a boy I didn't love anymore. I wanted to make sure he's alright, that's it. You were there for me when no one else was, it was just you and Alex. Alex showed me how to not give up, but you showed me how to not give up on finding someone else.. How to not give up on love." Kara said, Lena let the words sink in before smiling at her.

"You love me?" She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I do.. Who would have guess huh, a Super and a Luthor" Kara smiled as Lena took this opportunity to kiss the babbling woman.


	32. Chatper 32

Kara had just finished setting out a bowl of chips on the coffee table when a knock came from her front door.

"I'll get it" Lena said as she walked out of the kitchen and over to the door, Kara could hear Alex and Maggie greeting Lena followed by Winn.

"Well, let's get this game night underway shall we?" Kara said

"James couldn't make it tonight, something about having to finish up some shots for CatCo's next deadline" Winn said as he sat down.

"I swear it feels like he works more than I do somedays" Lena joked as they settled down into their usual spots in the living room. Alex and Maggie on the couch, Winn sitting in a rocking chair while Kara and Lena sat together on the loveseat.

"What are we playing tonight?" Alex asked

"Monopoly" Kara said

"We played that last week" Alex groaned

"Yeah, and if I recall you owed me a lot of money Danvers" Maggie smirked at her, Winn tried to hide his smile. Which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Why are you smirking over there, I know for a fact that you were upset the whole night for not being able to be the car." Alex stated

"But the car is the best piece" Winn whined

"Well too bad, I've always had the car.. And besides, you got to be the cute dog" Kara smiled

"Well we're not going through that again.. Between Alex owning Maggie money and Winn pouting the whole game, I don't know how much I would be able to take. So what game shall we play this time?" Lena asked.

"I've got it, how about we do a couples game night.. Sanvers vs. SuperCorp" Winn smirked

"SuperCorp?" Lena laughed, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I mean, since Alex and Maggie have their own couple name. You two should have one" Winn stated

"I like it" Kara smiled as she placed her hand on top of Lena's.

"Kiss ass" Alex fake coughed as Kara's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Okay, we'll start with who knows who better" Winn said, pulling a pad of paper and making a score sheet with both couples names on it.

"Let's start with Lena.. What's Kara's favourite food?" Winn asked

"Easy, it's potstickers" Lena stated, as if on que Kara's stomach growled loudly. Winn smirked as he put one point under team SuperCorp, before turning to Alex.

"Alex, same question" Winn said

"Vegan ice cream" she answered, Maggie smiled at Alex. Placing her hand on Alex's leg.

"Okay Kara, who is Lena's favourite super hero?"

"Oh I don't know.. That's a tough one" Kara stated, trying to hide her smirk before answering.

"Supergirl of course."

"Right again, your turn Maggie same question" Winn said

"Obviously Supergirl" she answered, Kara shook her head as Winn made a buzzer noise before laughing.

"Wrong, Alex's favourite superhero is Wonder Woman." he said, Maggie turned to Alex and stared at her confused.

"Really, Wonder Woman?" She asked

"What.. She's kinda hot" Alex mumbled, trying to hide her blush.

"Keep it in your pants Danvers, we're here to win." Maggie laughed

"Okay, that's two points for Supercorp and one for Sanvers.. Lena, this next questions for you. What is Kara's favourite movie?" Winn said

Lena drew a blank as she tried to remember what Kara's favourite movie was, in the background Winn started to hum the Jeporday theme song. Waiting for Lena's final answer.

"The Sound of Music?" Lena said, sounding more like a question than an actual answer.

"That is.. Correct!" Winn stated as he added another point to team SuperCorp.

"Team Sanvers is down two to one!" Winn announced as he looked to see Alex glaring at him.

"Okay, maybe we should move onto another game." Winn gulped as Maggie snickered at him.

"Oh come on guys, don't pick on Winn because you're losing" Kara teased

"Them's fighting words" Alex taunting back as Winn continued with the game.

"Okay Maggie, what is Alex's favourite thing to do?" Winn asked

"Other than tormenting you?" Maggie answered with a smirk, Alex laughed before nodding her head.

"It's true."

Winn mumbled something under his breath as he added another point to team Sanvers.

"How about we move onto something else, something that Winn won't get teased in." Lena stated

"What, scared you're going to loose Luthor?" Alex asked

Kara looked between Lena and Alex, watching as they stared each other down. A smiled started to form on Lena's lips.

"Of course not, but you should be" Lena teased back.

By the end of the night Kara and Lena had won with twenty-four points to twenty-two, Maggie still hadn't let Alex off the hook for Wonder Woman being her favourite super hero.

"You're never going to let this go are you?" Alex groaned

"Oh no, I'll always remember the night we lost against your sister and her girlfriend because you couldn't keep it in your pants."


	33. Timelines Chapt 33

**So this was a prompt sent in by a Guest through my PM, at first I was a little skeptical about writing this out.. But I deicded to go for it in the end.** **As always, I dont own _Supergirl._ Prompts are always welcome. Let's get onto the story shall we? ~ Kay**

When Alex walked into Kara's apartment, she found pages all over the floor. Along with clothes and empty take-out boxes. She sighed as she shut the door behind her and called out for her sister, waiting a few minutes to find a exhausted Kara walking out of her bedroom wearing one of Lena's sweaters.

"When was the last time you slept?" Alex asked, watching as Kara dumped herself onto the couch.

"Six days, four hours, and thirty-seven minutes" Kara said almost robotically.

"You know we'll find her" Alex stated as she walked over and wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder, feeling her sisters head rest on her. She knew that Kara wasn't taking Lena's disappearance any better than Maggie did when she was captured.

Kara wanted Lena home, home in her arms. She needed to know that Lena was alright, that the people holding her weren't hurting her in any way. Kara hadn't been the same since the day Lena was taken, she had been replaying their last conversation over and over in her head like a broken record.

 _Six Days Ago.._ _"So Chinese or Italian for dinner?" Kara asked_ _"Hmm I don't know, those both sound amazing right now" Lena stated, Kara smirked as she stood up from her desk and placed her phone on speaker before setting it down and started to pile her things into her bag._ _"If you don't choose. I'll choose for us" Kara taunted_ _"Then why did you call me if you were going to choose?" Lena laughed_ _"I wanted your input" Kara said as she picked up her phone, turning off the speaker and walking out of her office._ _"Aren't you a sweetheart" Lena purred, causing Kara to turn bright red as she scurried towards the elevator. She stepped in and watched the door close in front of her._ _"I could always pick up that one dish from your favourite restaurant in Italy" Kara said_ _"I couldn't ask you to do that.." Lena said_ _"Lena, you know I'd do anything for you" Kara said sincerely, she heard another voice coming through the phone._ _"I'm sorry darling, but I have a visitor.." Lena sighed, Kara heard her get up from her desk. Her heels clicking as she crossed the floor and said she would be ready in a second._ _"I have to go" Lena said_ _"You'll be over for dinner right?" Kara asked_ _"Of course, I wouldn't miss a dinner with my favourite girl now would I" Lena stated, Kara blushed again as she exited the elevator and out towards the front entrance._ _"I'll see you later then, hey Lena?" Kara said shyly._ _"Yes dear?" Lena answered._ _"I love you."_ _Kara froze when she said it and hung up before it hit her. It was the first time either on of them had said it, and she didn't even get to hear if Lena said it back or not. She sighed as she continued down the road to her apartment building, making sure she would have her place ready for tonight._

Alex looked down at her sister to see her lost in thought, her heart went out for her. All they've been doing is trying to find any sign of where Lena was, and who took her. Kara had been searching day after day, looking through old factory and even looking through places where Cadmus had been. Turning up empty every time.

Alex felt her phone go off as she got up from the couch and answered it.

"Danvers."

"We found her." Winn said

"Where?" Kara jumped up from the couch, obviously using her superhearing to hear Winn's voice through the phone.

"She's in Metropolis.. Looks like some sort of hostage situation" Winn said, Kara quickly changed into her super suit and took off into the sky. Racing towards Metropolis.

"Kara's on her way now." Alex said before she hung up, silently praying that Lena would come back safe and sound.

When Kara landed on top of The Daily Planet roof, she searched for Lena. It didn't take long to see her being held at gun point in a store across the street. She was standing in front of a few people that were suck in there with her. Kara zoomed over and crashed through the front door, throwing the man back against the wall. She saw his slump to the floor only to hear Lena call out for her. Kara looked to see another man, this time her was holding a gun to Lena's head. Kara stopped and read over the situation.

The other man was a few inches taller than her, and by her guess he wasn't human either. She could tell by the alien gun he carried, which was currently pointed at Lena.

"Well well, here I thought Superman would appear." The man sneered

"Let her go now." Kara snapped, the man grinned as he pushed the gun harder against Lena's head. Making her whince as try to move away from him.

"Did I hit a nerve Supergirl? Oh wait, this woman wouldn't be important to you now would she?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Kara balled her fists, letting her anger get the better of her.

"Am I late for the party?" Kara heard a familiar voice, glancing she saw Kal walk into the building and look at Lena before at her.

"Ah, now this will be fun" the man laughed, pushing Lena to the ground and firing his gun at Kal. Kara quickly moved out of the gunfire and shot towards the man, delivering a swift kick to his chest. Sending in back a few steps.

Kara saw the other man from earlier get up and run at Kal, she knew that he could handle himself. She turned her attention back to the man in front of her, seeing him lunge at her. She easily dodged his attempt to grab her, the man stopped and looked at his partner to see him laying on the floor knocked out cold.

He gritted his teeth before looking over at Lena, Kara tried to get in the way but by the time she took one step the man was already across the room. Holding Lena up in the air by her throat, Kara screamed as she zoomed over and grabbed the mans throat. Tightening her grip as he grinned at her.

"Supergirl." Kal warned, but Kara didn't care. All she could see was red, she felt as if she was on Red K.

"Yes Supergirl, what are you going to do kill me?" He taunted

"I don't want to, let her go now." Kara said roughly, glancing to see Lena clawing at the mans hand. Trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Let her go now!" Kara demanded, but he only tightened her hold on Lena.

"Supergirl.." Lena gasped

Kara couldn't take it, hearing Lena's please and this mans taunting words. She sneered as she tightened as hard as she could, hearing the snapping as bones broke in the mans neck. His grip on Lena lessened as she dropped to the ground coughing, Kara dropped his body and stood there frozen. She had killed him, she had snapped the mans neck.

"Supergirl?" Kal said softly, Kara looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I.. He wasn't going to let go" Kara cried, Kal nodded as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kara nodded at him before dropping down to the ground next to Lena.

"Can you breathe, Are you alright? Who am I kidding you need to go see a doctor.." Kara blurted out, her mind going a mile a minute. Only stopping when she felt a warm hand craddle her cheek, looking back at Lena.

"I love you too.. I didn't think I would be able to say it back, but I love you Kara Danvers" Lena said, her throat still sore from the mans grip.

Kara gave the other woman a watery smile before closing the gap and kissing her, pouring all the passion she could muster into that kiss. Only stopping when she heard Kal clear his throat behind them.

"Kara?" Lena said

"Hmm?" Kara hummed, keeping her eyes on her kissable lips.

"Take me home" she said

"Well, first I'm taking you to the DEO to get checked out.. Then I'll take you to your apartment." Kara promised, watching as a smile broke across Lena's lips.

"I don't want to go to my place, I want to go where I feel most at home.." she stated

"Where's that?" Kara asked puzzled.

"Wherever you are."


	34. Chapter 34

**To everyone who has been messaging me, I promise I have no intention to end Timelines. I do appreciate that you have taken a liking to my story, and I promise to update soon! ~ Kay**

When Lena had arrived at school that morning, she was met by a body slamming into hers from behind. Pushing her face first into her own locker, she gritted her teeth and turned around to see a blonde haired girl sitting on the floor. Her binder had opened, letting dozens of pages come free from it's rings.

"I am so sorry!" the girl blurted out, quickly trying to pick up her pages with fumbling hands.

Lena looked up to see Maxwell Lord laughing with some of his friends off of the football team. Of course he would have something to do with this. Lena glared at him before bending down and helping the girl pick up discarded pages.

"You don't have to do this.." the girl mumbled

"I thought you'd like some help, and I'm pretty sure you would have been late for third period if I didn't help." Lena smiled

The blonde girl finally looked up at her, Lena's smile slipped away as she stared into the girls blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. They reminded her of home, of the Cliffs of Moher. How she would spend her days with her mother, laying on the grassy plains while staring down at the ocean below.. Then again that was a long time ago, before the accident.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, shaking Lena from her daydream.

"Yes sorry.. You just have really blue eyes, they remind me of a place my mom used to take me." Lena said, blushing slightly as the girl smiled at her.

"Really?" Kara asked

"It was back when I was younger and she was still here… She used to take me to the Cliffs of Moher everyday, we'd spend the day lounging about and talking our ears off." Lena laughed, Kara smiled wider at her.

"Thank you by the way, for helping me." The girl said, helping Lena stand up from the ground before giving a small wave and walking away.

Lena grabbed her books and closed her locker, she watched the girl go before turning to head to her next class. Only to stop when stepped on a piece of paper, looking down she saw a drawing. A detailed pair of green eyes we're staring up at her, as if she had been standing in a mirror. Lena bent down and scooped the page up, smiling as she saw the initials KD in the bottom right hand corner of the page.

Lena slipped the drawing into the back of her history textbook before hearing the warning bell, she quickly made her way to her class.

When the bell rang Lena gratefully sighed as she exited the room, along with all her other classmates. It wasn't that she didn't like history, Lena would rather spend her time in Chemistry learning about combustions and different chemical concoctions.

Once she got out the door she went straight to her locker, quickly dialing in the combination and taking the lock off before opening the door. She was taken back when a folded up paper fell onto her books, Lena grabbed the page with one hand and set her books down with the other. She saw a small written note on it.

 _I hope this makes up for running into you earlier.._ _P.s: My eyes aren't that blue._ _KD._

Lena smirked at the page before flipping it over, her heart swelled up in her chest. There before her was a drawn out picture of the Cliffs of Moher. The steel gray and brown mountain sides, with thick green grass covering the tops of them. Lena let her eyes skim over the detail of the crashing waves below. It was almost if she could reach out and run her finger through the grass, to be able to feel the wind rushing through her hair while the smell of the sea surrounded her.

She had a piece of home, somewhere where people did not judge her by her last name. Somewhere safe.

Lena carefully set the picture into her backpack, her mind only on one thing.

Find out who KD was.


	35. Chaoter 35

**I'm so glad everyone likes the last chapter! This was an idea I had while at work the other day. Thank you for reading and reviewing!** **Spoiler Alert: If you have not watched season three of _The 100_ , I would not read this chapter.**

When Lena arrived back at her apartment that evening, she noticed the rooms that were usually flooded with light were dark. She knew Kara should be home, that she would usually text Lena telling her if she had to leave for her superhero duties. She turned on the living room light only to hear the faint sound of the tv coming from her bedroom.

Lena set her coat and bag down on the table before crossing the room, she slowly opened the door to see Kara curled up in a ball with her stuffed raccoon in her hands. Tears running down her cheeks as she kept her eyes on the tv.

Lena was just about to ask what was the matter when Kara started to mouth the words coming from the tv.

"In peace may you leave the shore..

In love may you find the next.

Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground..

May we meet again." Kara turned and looked at Lena

"Lexa died." Kara whimpered

Lena stared at her puzzled before it finally hit her. Kara had started to binge watch a tv show on Netflix called _The 100._ She even got Lena to watch some episodes with her, and since she had started watching the second season Lexa had become Kara's favourite character.

"How?" Lena asked, moving over and sitting down beside the crying Kryptonian.

"Titus shot her with Clarkes gun.. She had finally gotten Clarke to trust her and show her that she truly did love her only to be killed by a stray bullet." Kara stated, Lena looked at the tv to see Clarke looking down at the dead commander. Tears running down her cheeks.

"They killed her off with a stray bullet?" Lena asked, Kara nodded as she buried her head into the curve of Lena's shoulder. Tightening her hold on her stuffed animal.

"Darling, you do know it's a tv show right?" Lena said, trying to hide her smile.

"But she was such a good character!" Kara argued before going off on how they should have never killed her off, how she would go and demand to bring her back.

Lena just sat there and watched Kara ramble on and on, loving how worked up Kara had gotten. Reaching over, she took Kara's hand in her and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Kara didn't complain, giving into the Luthors lips.

"What was that for?" Kara asked

"You're adorable when you're all worked up." Lena smirked as she stood up and went to prepare dinner.

"I take offence to that!" Kara called out, only to hear Lena laughing in the other room.


	36. Chapter 36

**"Kara and the kids sliding in and redoing that one song "Just take those old records off the shelf" together while Lena's working on L-Corp business..".** **I had an amazing time writing this prompt, which caused some impromptu dancing and singing of course.Thank whoever it was who suggested it! As always, thank you for reading/reviewing!**

It was an early Saturday morning, all was quiet in the Luthor apartment. The only sound that could be heard was Lena's furious typing on her computer. Of course, her only day off and she has to spend the morning sending email after email instead of sleeping in with her wife or spending time with Zoey and Liam.

Lena ran her fingers through her hair, wishing she could slam the laptop shut and tell everyone to go screw themselves. But sadly, the CEO could not. She was just about to get back to typing when Zoey poked her head out from the hallway corner.

"Hi sweetheart, just give me a few minutes and I'll be all yours" Lena smiled as she watched her daughter walk across the room to one of their many bookshelves. Zoey reached out and took the auxiliary cord, plugging it into what looked like to be Kara's phone before running out of the room giggling.

Lena stared puzzled only to hear a piano come through the living room speakers, followed by Zoey sliding across the doorway opening wearing a pair of socks and Kara's blouse. Lena smirked as Kara came in sliding behind her, holding Liam in her arms.

 _"Just take those old records off the shelf.. I sit and listen to them by myself.."_

Kara and Zoey started moving closer to Lena, dancing across the hardwood floor. Liam laughing in Kara's arms. Lena laughed as Kara reached out for her to take her hand.

 _"Today's music ain't got the same soul, I like that old time of rock and roll.."_

"Common lady, get on your feet and dance!" Kara smirked

"Get up, get up!" Zoey cheered, pulling at her mother's hands.

"Well if I must" Lena said as she ditched her computer and stood up, Kara handed a bouncing Liam over to Lena only to take Zoeys hands in hers.

 _"Still like that old time rock'n' roll,_ _That kind of music just soothes the soul._ _I reminisce about the days of old,_ _With that old time rock 'n' roll"._

Lena laughed as she watched Zoey spinning around on the spot with Kara, who looked as if she was about to be sick. After a few minutes of spinning and shaking their hips, they heard the song switch to another upbeat pop song.

No one went to change it, leaving the music and the boring emails behind to spend their morning dancing around their home.

Lena let her eyes scan over her daughters bright and smiling face, before looking at the baby boy in her arms. He was all wiggle, kicking out his legs and arms. Making it hard for Lena to hold him. She smirked before placing a kiss on his cheek.

She lastly looked at Kara, seeing her in her element. Singing the song while dancing around with their little girl.

Lena would remember this moment for the rest of her life, knowing that she could look back on this loving family memory.


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter, it is one of my favorites so far. I am always open for everyone's ideas, and to whoever asked if I would be able to turn one of these promts into a full blown story. I would depending on which one it is.** **As always, thank you for your kind words and for reading/reviewing! ~ Kay**

Kara laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her apartment while she went over what had happened today.

She had arrived early to CatCo, seeing that Lena was already there in her newly acquired office. Kara waved at her from outside her office before going to her desk, within a few seconds she could hear the sound of heels clicking towards her.

"Hey Kara, could I talk to you for a minute?" Lena's voice called out, Kara turned and looked at her. Lena looked nervous as she picked at her own nails. Kara nodded as she stood up from her desk and followed Lena back to her office.

Lena then told Kara about her upcoming date with James, and if she was crazy to even agree to go out with him. How she was his boss and that their was so many reasons not to.

Kara felt her heart sink in her chest, she stood there and listened to Lena talk while trying to mask over the pain she was feeling. She has been harbouring feelings for the certain CEO since she had first met her, and ever since becoming her friend she had started to fall in love with the way she laughed. Or how she put her friends needs above her own.

Kara gave a fake smile before saying that Lena should go for it, pushing Lena towards her happiness. She knew that she would regret it, pushing what she loved away instead of diving.

Kara could still feel her heart sinking even more in her chest as she thought about today.

After that conversation she had left work, she couldn't handle staying in the same room as anyone else. She quickly left the building and went into a back alley, changing into her super suit and flying home. When she arrived, she slipped out of her suit and into her comfiest pair of pyjama pants and a tank top before turning off her phone and falling back onto her bed.

She knew that if something was to happen in the city she would be able to hear it. Closing her eyes, she had finally allowed her pent up tears to come out. Slowly but surely they turned into full blown sobs.

After a few hours, Kara had run out of tears. Choosing to just lay there staring up into the abyss. All was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was from the busy streets outside. Kara sighed as she turned in her bed to face the window, only to hear loud banging coming from her door.

"God damnit, Kara open this door!" Alex's voice called out.

Kara slowly got up out of bed and walked down the hallway and towards the locked door.

"What do you want?" She called out.

"Kara what's going on? I got a call from James. He said you left work, that you didn't even say where you were going!" Alex said before jingling the handle again.

"Come on Kara let me in.." she added

"I just want to be alone right now." Kara stated, the jingling stopped only to be followed by Alex's soft voice.

"Kara, talk to me.." she pleaded, Kara leaned her head against the cool wood of the door before sliding down it.

"I just need to be alone right now Alex.. Please." Kara practically begged through more tears, she could hear Alex step back from the door.

"I'm here for you Kara, if you need me call me." She said before she left.

Kara buried her head in her arms as she gritted her teeth, she didn't mean to hurt Alex. She knew that she was just trying to be there for her sister. That she loved her.

After a while Kara didn't know how long she had sat there, her back against the wooden door. She just kept her head in her arms, she eyes red and burning slightly from crying.

She was just about to get up and go to her bed when a small soft knock came from behind her.

"Kara?" A soft Irish voice came from the other side, Kara felt her heart speed up in her chest.

"Kara please.." the voice called out again, Kara sighed as she got up off of the floor and placed her hand on the lock.

"Lena?" She said.

"Kara.. Kara are you alright?" Lena asked, hearing the worried tone in her voice.

"Alex called you didn't she?" Kara asked.

"She did, but I was already worried when you took off after our talk." Lena answered

Kara sighed, she knew that she had to tell her. That it was now or never, the soft click of the door unlocking was heard followed by the door opening slightly as Kara hid behind it.

"Come in." Kara said, keeping her eyes on the ground. Not yet looking up as Lena entered her apartment.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked, Kara shut the door and finally looked up at her.

Lena had been dressed in a fancy black dress that hung off her shoulders, but her hair and makeup we're ruined. As if she had been running out in the rain.

"Lena, what happened?" Kara asked and she walked over to her hall closet, grabbing a soft baby blue towel before walking back over and wrapping the other woman up in it.

"Did James stand you up, if he did I swear!" Kara said, her body fuming with anger.

"No Kara, I had been out on that date when your sister had called me.. She was worried about you, saying you wouldn't answer the door to her. That you were locked up in your apartment, so I explained to James that I had to come here to see you. He decided to make some smartass comment on how you were probably faking it.." Lena stated.

"Asshole." Kara muttered softly, Lena gave a smirk as she lifted her eyebrows.

"Sunny Danvers swears after all" She laughed as she went on.

"I agree, but he doesn't get to say that about my best friend. So I may have broke his nose.." Kara stared at her while Lena started to blush.

"I didn't stick around to find out, so I came here." She added, Kara moved them to her couch. Allowing the Luthor to take off her shoes and set her purse down.

*Please talk to me Kara, I want to help.." Lena said, placing her hand on Kara's.

"I didn't mean to run off honestly, I just couldn't stay there today.." Kara stated, giving Lena's hand a small squeeze.

"Why though, was it something I said? One of the other reporters? Did someone say something bad about potstickers?" Lena asked in all seriousness.

Kara felt a smirk creep up on her lips, her heart pounding in her chest. Of course her best friend understood how much potstickers meant to her.

"No, it's just some personal things I've kept inside when I should have just said them." Kara stated

The room was silent, Kara trying to come up with some way to tell her friend that she likes her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Your probably freezing in that dress, I'll go get you something to wear." Kara said as she stood up and walked to her room, she opened her dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a oversized shirt. She turned only to find Lena standing in front of her.

"Kara." She said softly, reaching out she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Why did you push me to go out on a date with James?" She asked.

"Because I thought he could make you happy." Kara answered.

"And you don't think you could have made me happy?" Lena said puzzled.

"I'm not what you need Lena.." Kara whispered, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"That doesn't mean you're not what I want." Lena answered, surging in and kissing her. Kara blinked a few times before closing her eyes and reciprocating the kiss.

Kara dropped the clothes in her hands to the ground before placing them on Lena's hips, feeling Lena's heart beating strongly against hers.

"Kara.." Lena gasped as she felt the blondes lips move from hers down her jaw and to her neck.

"Did you want me to stop?" Kara asked as she pulled away slightly.

"God no." Lena said

Kara smirked as she picked Lena up and brought her towards her bed, lightly setting her down before continuing her previous actions. Lena tangled her hands in the beautiful blonde hair, by the way Kara was quickly stripping off her clothes to kiss newly exposed skin. She knew that this was going to be a fun evening.

Kara groaned as she heard her alarm clock beside her bed go off, she shot out her hand and turned it off. Rolling back over to bury her face into silky soft hair.

Kara's eyes shot open, quickly doing a double take to see that Lena Luthor. Her boss, her best friend. Was sleeping, naked. In her bed.

She felt a blush cover her cheeks as she thought about last night, on to be pulled out of her thoughts when green eyes met blue.

"It's impolite to stare when someone's sleeping." Lena said with a raspy morning voice.

"Is it a crime to stare at such beauty?" Kara teased, making Lena smirk and nod.

"Oh well, it's worth it." Kara said as she reached over and ran her fingers through Lena's hair, before pulling away and starting to get dressed.

"Where do you think your going?" Lena asked

"Well, it is Friday.. And my boss hates it when I'm late for work." Kara stated as Lena glared playfully at her.

"Screw your boss, and get back in this bed Miss Danvers." Lena said

"I thought I already did Miss Luthor."


	38. Chapter 38

Lena had spent all day sitting behind her desk. Usually she wouldn't mind it, she was used to spend all her free time there anyway. But since her blonde reporter came into her life she had found herself looking forward to going home to her, being able to sit down and watch a movie or even go out on a date. Kara Danvers had changed the way Lena spent her free time, even hearing the woman's name brought a smile to her lips.

"Ms Luthor, your two o'clock is here" Jess's voice came through the small speaker on her desk.

Lena dropped what she was doing and looked over at her computer, she knew she had at least an hour and a half before her next meeting. She had planned to spend that time as her lunch break. Sighing, she reached over and answered the call.

"Send them in."

After a few seconds the door opened to see a smiling Kara with a few take out boxes in each hand.

"You booked yourself an appointment?" Lena laughed, seeing Kara blush.

"Well I.. You always seem so busy for lunch.. So I thought I would bring lunch to you, if that's okay?" Kara asked shyly.

Lena smiled at the woman's antics before standing up and gesturing her to place them on the coffee table in front of her couch.

"Thank you" Lena said as she leaned over and kissed Kara's cheek, making Kara's smile turn into a full blown grin as they sat down and spilt the boxes of Chinese food in front of them.

"So Cat Grant actually gives her workers time off for lunch?" Lena smirked

"I know, I'm just as surprised as you are.. But she did send me off with a few choice words."

"And what would that be?" Lena asked, Kara's cheeks reddened even more as she set her box down on the table.

"Oh you know, just a snarky comment about how my head's in the clouds because of some attractive CEO.." Kara said, Lena felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Oh really, tell me about this attractive CEO" she said as she set her food down and moved closer to Kara.

"Well, she's absolutely gorgeous.. She's the most smart, funny, caring, and supportive woman I know." Kara said, Lena reached over and cupped the other woman's cheek. Making Kara look at her as she kept her eyes on her lips.

"Is she now.. I've heard she's bad news, born and raised with the devil himself."

"Oh she's far from that.. Although If you end up crossing paths with her before her morning coffee, she's a force to be reckoned with." Kara teased

Lena laughed as she playfully shoved her girlfriends shoulder, seeing Kara laugh back.

"How's work today?" Kara asked

"It wasn't too bad, it's better now that you're here.. But I do have a meeting coming up in an hour or so." Lena answered as Kara starting eating her fried rice.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your free time."

"Oh please, I was probably going to call you anyway" Lena stated as she munched on her egg roll.

Kara smiled at her, the rest of their lunch was taken up by some small talk about their day so far. The hour passed by too fast for Lena's liking.

"Miss Luthor, your meeting is in five minutes." Jess said through the intercom, making both women turn and look at her desk.

"I guess I should let you go then." Kara said as she tidied up the empty boxes in front of them.

Lena got up from her couch and walked over to her desk to grab her files that she needed for the meeting.

The sound of sirens coming through her open patio door.

"Looks like the city needs their hero." Lena smiled, looking over her shoulder to see Kara already changed into her costume.

"I'll see you later right?" Kara asked, making her way over to her girlfriend.

"Yes, just make sure you come back to me." Lena replied, soundly kissing Kara before she took off into the sky.


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm back! Okay first things first, I am sorry for the long wait. Life's been hectic right now and I have not had a lot of time to write. I do appreciate the reviews that everyone has left, I have read them and it makes my day better to know that people enjoy reading my writing.** **Secondly, I do not plan on ending this story anytime soon! Timelines is one of my major focusses right now in my writing. To everyone who is sending me prompts I thank you for your ideas and will try my best to make them to your liking.** **Now, on with the story shall we? ~Kay**

Kara bursted through the front door of her apartment, looking around the room until she spotted Lena sitting on the couch nursing a glass of wine.

"Why did you tell me." She asked in a cold voice.

"Tell you about Sam, about what she becomes during her blackouts?" Lena said, draining back the last of her wine before setting the glass down and standing to face her wife.

"You had her locked up, you were testing her.. Treating her like your personal lab rat!" Kara said, closing the door and walking over to Lena.

"I was trying to help her, I was trying to give Ruby back her mother not this monster that has taken over her!" Lena argued back.

Kara shook her head as she started to Pace back and forth.

"Why didn't you come to me, better yet why didn't you go to Alex? She was the first person Sam told." Kara asked

"Sam told me she found nothing, Kara you don't understand.. I saw her become Reign at L-Corp one night. I promised I would help her, that I would help keep Ruby safe." Lena said, trying to show her angry wife her reason behind her actions.

"So you lock her up, poisoning her with kryptonite to try and find answers?" Kara shouted, eyes boring into Lena's.

"How do I know you wouldn't turn around and use it on me?" Kara snapped, watching as Lena's eyes clouded with tears.

"Do you really believe I would do that?" She said in a shaky voice, Kara turned away, not answering her lovers question.

"Is that what you think I am, another Lex?"

Kara turned back to see Lena standing there with tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks. Kara wanted to reach out, wipe them away and apologize for acting so idiotically.

She opened her mouth to speak, an apology on the tip of her tongue when Lena turned and made her way to the front door.

She grabbed her coat and slipped on her shoes before turning around and glaring at Kara.

"I used to think everyone didn't trust me, couldn't trust me because of Lex.. I had nobody, no friends. A family that only had one thing in common, that every alien should be killed." Lena stated

"But then I met you, Kara Danvers. Reporter of CatCo, a woman who thinks that just because you come from a bad home doesn't mean you are judged for it.. You trusted me enough to show me who you are, to love me when no one else would. I fell in love with you, I spent three of the best years of my life with you. Never once had I been unfaithful, I never lied to you."

Kara had tears in her eyes as she crossed the room, moving to stand in front of Lena. Wishing she could just reach out and bring her into her arms, but she couldn't. She knew that she had to listen to what Lena was saying before she did anything.

"I hid Sam because she needed my help, and all I could think about was Ruby. I needed to help Sam so that Ruby grew up with her loving and caring mother.. I made the kryptonite because I found out that you share the same cell structure. I was never going to use it on you."

Kara built up her nerve, finally reaching out and placing her hand on Lena's cheek. Swiping away at the tears with her thumb.

"Do you really think of me like that?" Lena's voice sounded broken, as if someone had come and shattered her heart on the ground.

"Lena.." Kara said before the door opened and in came Alex, John, and Mon-el.

"Lena, were going to need you to come back to the DEO with us for some questions." John stated, looking between the pair before settling his eyes on Lena.

Lena sighed as she gave Kara one last glance, seeing the pent up emotions behind those baby blues.

"I'll go." She answered, turning and striding out of the room with John and Mon-el. Leaving both Danvers sisters behind.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked

"I ruined Lena's trust.. How could she ever forgive me Alex? I compared her to Lex." Kara cried, Alex walked over and pulled her younger sister into a tight hug.

"We'll figure this out, I swear.. But right now Sam needs us Kara. She needs her friends to help her." Alex said as she pulled away.

Kara squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, promising herself that she would make everything right again. No matter what the costs.


	40. Chapter 40

**First things first, I am sorry for the long wait of the next chapter! I am on my regular schedule again, and there will be another chapter coming within the next couple of days. ~Kay**

After saving Reign, Kara had decided to take a short flight around the city. Clearing her head from distractions, and looking onto more important things. She still had to talk to Lena, who she guessed was home by now.

Making a quick detour, she flew in between city buildings until landing softly onto her patio. She could see Lena standing there in their living room, phone in her hand as she was talking to someone.

"Yes Miss Arias will be taking some personal time off, and I will be returning as CEO of L-Corp." Lena stated, turning around and finally noticing the caped crusader standing there. Her eyes became dark and unreadable.

"Yes, yes that's correct. James Olsen will be running CatCo while I am away."

Kara slowly and quietly moved around Lena, choosing to sit on the couch and wait for her to be finished.

"If this is all I do have some pressing matters to attend to." Lena said, followed by her ending the call and turning to the superhero.

"Sam's alright?"

"Thanks to you and my sister yes, she should make a full recovery.. Although it's going to be a tough couple of months ahead of her." Kara stated, Lena gave a small nod before heading towards their bedroom.

"Lena?" Kara called out, getting up and walking after her. She stopped in the middle of the door jamb to see Lena packing a suitcase full of her clothes.

"What's going on?"

"I asked Sam if I could stay with her for a while, after everything we've been through in the past couple of months I wanted to make sure her and Ruby are okay.. But I also need some space." Lena didn't look at Kara while saying this, she kept her eyes down at her moving hands.

"Space?" Kara asked, finally pulling the other woman's attention away from her bag.

Kara was looking at her with tear filled eyes, as if she was willing herself not to cry.

"I just need some time to figure things out.. After our last fight I think it would be best to take a break." Lena stated, putting up her walls. Not showing how much this was killing her on the inside.

"I understand." Kara said somberly, she turned to walk back into the living room only to stop and spin back around.

"Can I tell you something?" Kara asked

"Of course."

"I spent the better part of an hour flying around National City trying to come up with a way to apologise. I understand that I can't take back what I said, that I hurt you more than anyone has before.. But I want you to know, I am sorry. I would never compare you to Lex that way, I was upset that you were hiding this from me. I know that's hypocritical, I know I should have seen what you were trying to do all long." Kara let out a breath as she stepped forward toward the puzzled brunette.

"I let my anger and hurt get the best of me, I let it split us apart instead of us working together to save Sam. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be there for you if you need me. Sam's lucky to have a friend like you Lena." Kara finished, Lena stood there frozen to the spot, letting Kara's words sink in.

After a few moments Lena closed her suitcase, picking it up and walked over to Kara, standing on her toes to press a soft kiss to her cheek. Kara was ridged as Lena pulled away, giving her a sad smile.

"Thank you Kara." She answered as she left the room, Kara could hear her leaving her set of keys on the kitchen table before opening and closing the front door.

As soon as she heard the clicking of the door closing shut she broke down, pain burning in her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kara felt as if she was surrounded by kryptonite, but she knew this was much worse. She had lost the love of her life, she had no idea if she could ever earn her trust again.

It had been three months since Kara had last seen Lena, since she heard her walk out the front door. Kara had thrown herself into work, not caring if she was hungry or tired. Her main focus was work, work helped get her mind of everything. She had even stopped being her superhero self, John understood and told her to take as much time as she needed. Kara kept her suit with her at all times, even though she has time off from her superhero duties she kept it close just in case she was needed.

Alex had been the first person who went to her, told her to stop throwing herself into her work. That it would only make the problem worse, and when that didnt get through to her she had enlisted another family figure. Clark had come to check on her after hearing from Alex about what happened between the Super and Luthor. He started urging her to step away from the articles and go outside. To try and eat something, but yet Kara would brush it off and tell him she'll eat later.

Even though it was well after midnight at the CatCo office, Kara could be seen sitting at her desk typing out rough notes she had taken from an interview with the president. She could hear people talking from the other room but she paid no mind to them, she was finishing her last paragraph when she heard it.

"Kara?"

Looking up from her computer, there stood in all her glory. Lena Luthor.

"Lena.. What are you doing here?" Kara asked

"I came to check over monthly reviews with James." Looking up at the clock on the wall, her eyes widened as she turned her attention back to the blonde.

"Kara you shouldn't be working this late." She stated

Kara was about to respond when James walked up and looked at her.

"Jesus Kara, you've been working overtime on everything for the past three months.. Don't you think you deserve a break?"

Kara saw Lena's worried eyes on her, so she quickly packed up her things. Shoving papers into her bag along with her computer.

"Excuse me." Kara said, rushing out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Kara, Kara wait up!" Lena called out behind her.

"Lena honestly I'm alright, you can go look at monthly reports with James." Kara said as she hastily hit the down button for the elevator doors.

"I haven't seen Supergirl for a while, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Lena asked, lifting her arms across her chest.

"She's on a personal vacation." Kara stated, finally turning around and looking at her.

"Kara, talk to me what's going on?" Lena said

"It's nothing, I promise.. I'm going to go home okay?" Kara said, hearing the elevator ding behind her followed by the doors opening.

"Guys you have to come see this!" James screamed from the other room, Kara ran past Lena and looked up to the TV.

"This just in, a bomb has gone off in a Chinese restaurant in downtown National City. Supergirl has yet to arrive at the scene of the bomb.. I've been told their are people left inside the burning wreck." The reporter said

Kara glanced at Lena, seeing her eyes glued to the TV, James placed his hand on her shoulder. Kara felt jealousy nip at her, she was ready to snap at him when it crossed her mind that Lena wasn't hers anymore.

"Kara?" Lena said, Kara shook her head and walked over to the balcony. Ripping off her shirt and pants, showing her suit underneath. She took a deep breath before taking off into the air.

It was a quick flight downtown, she could see the smoke billowing into the sky. Hearing the people's screams from inside and outside the building. She quickly broke through the side of the burning building, motioning people out of the hole.

She used her x-ray vision to find anyone else, giving it one clean sweep before finding another bomb. She ran towards it, only to have it go off throwing her out of the glass windows in the front of the building and into a parked car.

"Supergirl!" Someone screamed, Kara groaned as she took her hand and placed it against her stomach. Pulling it back to show blood, the bomb must have had traces of kryptonite in it.

"Supergirl!" She heard Alex screaming as she was swarmed by DEO agents.

"Alex?" Kara gasped, coughing as blood came up into her mouth.

"Hang in there sis." Alex begged.


	41. Chapter 41

After hours of surgery, the doctors had finally gotten all the kryptonite shards out of Kara's system. Alex had been the one to stand for over six hours and watch as they picked up shards of green out of her sister from a hallway window. The doctors had helped wheeled Kara out of the room and towards the sun lamps.

"Alex, where is she?" Lena asked, running in toward the window.

"She's out of surgery, she should be resting for a few hours before they will let us see her." Alex stated

lena felt as if her legs were going to give, she reached out to steady herself, only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her

"She's strong Lena, she will be alright." James said, helling Lena towards one of the chairs on the other side of the hallway.

The group had waited hours upon hours to see their friend, when the nurse had finally come out to allow them to see her. Alex was the first one they allowed back then John, Winn, and James. By the time Lena got to see her it was almost fivr in the morning.

"Excuse me miss?" A gentle voice said, Lena looked up to see a nurse standing there in dark purple scrubs.

"You can come see her now." She smiled, Lena shot up out of her chair and quickly followed the nurse.

When they arrived, the nurse pulled back the curtain and their lay a sleeping Kara. Lena slowly moved around the bed, grabbing a chair and setting it down next to the bed.

"Can I get you anything, a coffee.. Something to eat?" The nurse asked.

"A coffee please, thank you miss?" Lena asked seeing the red headed nurse smile at her.

"King. Ashley King, I'll be right back with your coffee Lena."

Lena turned back to Kara, reaching her hand out to brush some of her hair behind her ear. She couldn't find the words to say, so she sat there stroking Kara's cheek.

"She should be waking up soon, the anesthesia from the surgery should have worn off by now." The nurse stated as she walked in and handed her a cup of coffee.

Lena smiled taking a sip before setting it on the small table next to the bed, then she placed her hand on Kara's, feeling the strong heartbeat underneath. She needed Kara to wake up, to look at her with those clear baby blues. Lena didn't notice the nurse leave the room, all she cared about was Kara.

Those three months had been hell for her, she had never felt so alone. She was used to seeing Kara or her sister and friends, but she was happy to watch over Ruby and to make sure Sam didn't have any recurrences with Reign.

She remembered the long talks with Sam over what happened, both drinking wine bottle after wine bottle as Lena spilled her broken heart onto the floor. Sam had helped her pick up the pieces, gave her a shoulder to lean on. She understood what Lena a had been going through, knowing that Lena was head over heels for her wife.

Lena was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Kara's eyes open, her looking around the room until she was blatantly staring at her.

"Lena?"

That voice snapped her right out of her own thoughts, Lena stood up and threw her arms around the super.

"You're awake!" She cried out as she held onto Kara for dear life.

"What happened, I don't remember getting here?" Kara asked, just as Alex and the doctor was running in.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked

"Drowsy.. What happened after the bomb?" Kara asked, Alex placed her hand on the doctors shoulder and motioned them to leave the room. The doctor nodding quickly and practically ran from the older Danvers.

"You were in surgery for almost six hours, they had to thoroughly search for any remaining kryptonite shards. Then we brought you here, and waited for you to wake up."

"Who planted the bombs?"

Lena tensed up as she moved away from Kara's bed.

"If I had any guess, my mother probably had something to do with it.. Who else would have Kryptonite." She stated coldly.

"Alex could we have a minute?"

Alex glanced between the two before nodding, mentioning that she was going to go inform everyone that she was wake.

The door closed shut, leaving the two women in silence.

"Lena?"

"You almost died." Lena blurted out, feeling hot tears slipping down her porcelain cheeks.

"But I didn't, I'm right here." Kara stated, hearing Lena scoff before turning towards her.

"Kara you don't understand, if you went in that building by yourself you would have died. Alex wouldn't have gotten to you in time.. We would have lost you, I would have lost you." Lena said, moving back over to hug the Super.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you.. I'll be cautious next time." Kara promised

"I do have one question though." Kara added, Lena pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Why did you come here? I.. I just thought you still needed your space?" Kara stuttered out.

"During the three months, Sam and I talked through some things.. Not including going through several bottles of wine." Lena smirked, but Kara could see the pain hidden behind her eyes.

"I almost lost the most important thing to me, and I don't think I can go any longer without you Kara.. I know thing we're said and people were hurt, I understood how much pressure you and I were both under.." Lena was caught off by Kara's lips against hers, it lasted all of five seconds before Kara pulled away.

"I didn't mean to do that... I uh, I mean I did but um." Kara's cheeks flushed, her hand reaching up unconsciously to filled with her glasses that weren't there.

"Kara."

"Hmm?"

"Shush." Lena whispered, placing her hand behind the back of Karas neck and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

**Two in one day!! I've honestly had this one for a while and have been going back and forth between wanting to post it or not.. What's the harm in trying right?**

Lena sat her desk, her eyes roaming over designs she had personally drawn and her schedule for the next two weeks.

She wanted to be focused on the task at hand, but everytime she tried her mind kept wandering about what was in her desk drawer.

Two months ago, Lena had received a letter. The letter was from a woman living in Ashford, Ireland. Lena had been dreading this day. Sure she was happy to know that her mother was still alive, but she was hurt knowing that she gave her up.

"Miss Luthor?" Jess's voice came through the telecom.

"Yes Jess?"

"Miss Danvers is here to see you."

Lena inwardly smirked, of course Kara would come see her now. She glanced at the clock to see that it was quarter past noon.

"Send her in." Lena replied, and in came the reporter a few seconds later.

"Hi Lena." Kara smiled

"Hello Kara, how's your day going?" Lena asked, and they both moved to sit down on her office couch.

"Oh it's okay, Snappers been breathing down my neck no more than usual." Kara sighed before crossing her legs and bringing them up under her.

"What about you, anything new or exciting?" Kara asked, Lena froze at this answer. Not knowing if she wants Kara to know about the letter in her desk.

"Lena?"

"I've had a rather confusing day." She answered

"Anything you'd like to talk about? I've been told I'm a good listener." Kara stated, Lena looked over at her friend. She felt as if she could trust her enough with this.

"I received a letter two months ago." Lena said flatly

"From Lex?" Kara asked cautiously

"From my mother."

The room got silent for a minute, both women not knowing what to say about the new information. Kara finally piped up and looked at Lena's desk.

"Did you read it?"

"No, in all honesty Kara I'm scared too.. She gave me up so I could be raised by a family full of liars, and why after all this time would she want to talk to me?" Lena blurted out, Kara could hear the pain and anger in her voice.

"Where is it?" Kara asked

"In my desk, why?" Lena said, watching the blonde stand up and walk over to her desk. Opening the drawers until she found the letter and brought it back to Lena.

"I think you should read it." Kara said

Lena shook her head and went to stand up from the couch, Kara shot her hand out and took hold of the woman's wrist.

"Lena, can I tell you something.. Something that can stay between us?" Kara asked, Lena quickly sat back down and took the reporters hand in hers.

"I'm adopted.. The Danvers aren't my real family, my real family died when I was younger. I watched my mother and father die right in front of me. So when I came into custody of the Danvers I never talked, barely ate. But you know what, they made me feel like part of their family. They loved me even though I wasn't there's.. And if I was able to get a letter from my mother, I would read it." Kara stated

"Kara I'm so sorry you had to go through with that." Lena whispered, squeezing the others hand.

"It's okay, I still miss them but I try and remember the good times.. You should start having those good times before it's too late."

Lena sighed, she knew Kara was right. She should at least open the letter to read what's inside, Lena took the letter from Kara's hands and carefully opened it pulling out teo slim pieces of paper.

 _Dear Lena,_ _I wanted to start this letter off by saying I'm proud of the woman you've become. I've always kept tabs on you, from they day you were taken from me to even now._ _I want you to know that I never wanted to give you up, that you were and always are my pride and joy.. When your father's wife found out about our affair, she was vivid to say the least. Your father was to cut all ties with me, but then I found out that I was pregnant. Lionel and I tried so hard to hide you from Lillian and her rage, I thought that if she found out she would have had you killed.._ _But as it turns out she had a different plan. She had an investigator follow your father and I, he didn't know and Lillian was adamant to find out the truth._ _It wasn't until a few months after giving birth to you that she showed up at my doorstep, she walked right in and demanded to see you. I threatened to call the police but she warned me that if I did I'd never see you again._ _I remember her looking at you laying in your crib, she saw nothing but potential. The last thing I remember from that day is your cries and someone knocking me out._ _I woke up in the hospital a few days later, the doctors had said that you had died in a house fire. I knew that wasn't true, I knew that vile woman had something to do with it. So as soon as I got out I tried to reach your father, only getting through to him once._ _He promised that you were safe, that he was looking after you._ _My darling Lena, I hope this letter reaches you.. I hope you find the strength to forgive me for not protecting you all those years ago._ _I have and always will love you,_ _Brianna McCarthy_

Lena set the letter on the coffee table and calmly walked over to her computer, Kara watched as her friend started typing something on the computer.

"Lena?" Kara called out.

"She took me away from her.. I could have had a normal life, with a loving mother.. Not Lillian." Lena said through clenched teeth.

"What are you doing?* Kara asked, standing up and walked towards her.

"I'm looking up who she is, I was thinking on visiting." Lena said, she stopped typing to look up and Kara.

"Could you come with me.. I don't know if I can do this alone." the fear in Lena's eyes broke Kara's heart, she didn't want Lena to feel like this. Scared to open up to her about this.

"Of course I will." Kara said, leaning down and wrapping her arms around Lena. Feeling the tension sag as she returned her hug.

The sound of the telecom going off separated the pair, Jess was reminded Lena that she had a business meeting in a few minutes to go over her new designs.

"I should get going.* Kara said, Lena got up out of the chair and walked her out of her office and towards the elevator.

"Kara?" Lena called out, making the reporter turn around and look at her.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me to have your support." Lena stated, Kara smiled at her.

"I'll always be there for you Lena."


	43. Chapter 43

Lena had been staring out the window of the plane for most of the flight, her brain going a million miles a minute. She was on her way to meet her mother, her real mother. It had taken a while for it to sink in. Kara on the other hand, was deeply engrossed in the movie currently playing on the screen in front of them.

"Lena?" Kara whispered, catching her attention away from the ground below them.

"Hm?" Lena said

"She does know we're coming right?" Kara asked, Lena blushed slightly before shaking her head.

"Oh boy." Kara said, earning a playful shove from Lena, which ended in the two laughing before returning their attention to the movie.

"I think they could have picked a better movie to play." Kara stated, Lena smirked before looking at the small screen in front of them. Batman was chasing after vigilanties, Lena leaned in closer to Kara before whispering.

"What's the matter Supergirl, don't you like Batman?" She teased, Kara rolled her eyes before debating why a man who's a billionaire could be doing anything in the world, should not be running around in black spandex trying to play the good cop. Lena's smirk did not leave for the rest of the flight.

When the plane did land, Kara and Lena made their way out of the airport and towards the parking areas. Kara glanced over at Lena, seeing that she looked paler than usual, so Kara slipped her hand into hers. Giving in a soft squeeze, letting her friend know that she was there for her. Lena smiled and returned the squeeze, both stopping to look around for Lena's driver.

"There." Kara pointed at the black town car a few parking spots away.

"Good morning Miss Luthor." The man said as the pair walked towards him, Kara waved as Lena nodded and slipped into the back seat.

Kara plopped down beside her and shut the door, welcoming the short silence before the driver got in.

"Do you have the address?" Lena asked

"Yes ma'am, it should be a ten minute drive." The driver stated before starting the car.

"What are you going to say to her?" Kara asked, Lena sighed as she leaned her head against the headrest.

"I don't know what I'm going to say.. I didn't even think I'd make it this far." Lena said truthfully.

"Lena" Kara said, reaching for the other woman's hand again. Lena held onto that hand like it was her last lifeline.

"Breathe.. Just breathe, I know you're scared. But everything will be alright I promise." Kara said, Lena nodded before taking slow deep breaths. Lena looked out her window, taking in the soft green countryside. The fields of long grass and the small communities that surrounding them.

"How far away are we?" Kara asked, the driver looked back through the mirror before smiling.

"Do you see this small town ahead of us?" He asked, Kara sat up and looked out the front window.

"It's just up there." The driver said, Lena tensed up in the back seat.

She was close, close to finally meeting her. Kara looked at her and gave her a small smile. The driver slowed down as he entered town, looking over his shoulder before pulling off in front of a small white house. The man exited the car, walking around it to open up the back passenger door.

"Here we are miss, I will be awaiting your call." The man smiled as Lena and Kara stepped out and walked over to the small white fence in front of the house.

"Thank you." Kara and Lena replied before the driver got in his car and drove away.

Kara turned around and pushed the white fence door open, allowing Lena to make her way up towards the red front door.

Kara slowly came up behind her, looking Lena over. She looked as if she was rooted to the ground, her eyes focused on the doorbell off to the side of the door.

"Do you want me to knock?" Kara asked softly, Lena gave a small nod yes. Kara reached out and knocked a few times before putting her arm back down at her side.

Both woman waited a few minutes before Kara knocked again, receiving the same answer. Silence.

"I don't think she's home."

"Who are you?" A woman's voice called out, Kara turned around and looked at the woman standing at the front gate.

"Are you Brianna McCarthy?" Kara asked

"Yes, and you still haven't answered my question." The woman stated, Lena inwardly smiled. Of course her mother had a bit of sass to her.

"I uh.. My, my name is Kara Danvers.." Kara blurted out, looking back at Lena.

Lena knew she couldn't stand still there forever, so she turned around and faced her. What Lena saw amazed her. Distinct green eyes, it was as if she was looking into a mirror. Brianna had the same black hair as her, but hers was cut short. Lena also noticed that she was a bit taller than her.

"Lena?" Brianna gasped, almost losing the grip on her grocery bag.

"Hi." Lena said softly

"I, I didn't think you would read my letter." Brianna said, walking closer to them.

"I almost didn't.. You can thank Kara for that." Lena said motioning towards Kara.

Brianna smiled before stepping around the pair to open the door, allowing them inside. The first thing they both noticed was pictures covering her walls, some were of Lena and were landscapes.

"Most of those were from Lionel." Brianna stated, looking at Lena.

"He sent you pictures of me?" Lena asked, Brianna smiled again before motioning them to sit on the couch. She had asked both Lena and Kara if she could get them anything, Lena declined while Kara asked for a glass of water. She could tell that Lena was trying to hold herself together, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Are you okay?" Kara whispered, Lena didn't know how to answer so she gave a sharp nod as Brianna reentered the room with the glass of water. Handing it off to Kara, before sitting down in the loveseat across from them.

"After what happened, he promised me he would keep you safe from her.. I didn't think I would ever see you again, so I had asked him to send photos of you if he could."

Kara kept looking around the room as she drank her water, there were pictures of Lena as a child. Some as a teen, and a few as an adult. She swept her eyes over the shelves to find a small baby photo.

"Is this Lena?" Kara asked, setting down her glass and standing up, moving towards the shelf. Picking up the small picture and returning to the two.

"Oh yes, that was a few hours after she was born.. One of the nurses took that photo for me." Brianna said, reaching her hand out. Kara handed the photo to Brianna.

"This was the only photo I had of you before the accident."

Lena opened her mouth to speak, only to close it and look down at the floor.

"Lena?" Brianna asked, seeing her look back up at her.

"I don't know what to say.." Lena whispered

"I know this is all so confusing, but I wanted you to know that I never abandoned you.. That I didn't give you up because I didn't want you.. You were the greatest gift I have ever received." Brianna stated

Kara felt tears come to her eyes, she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Taking it out she saw Alex's name flash across the screen.

"Excuse me." Kara murmured as she stood up and left the room. Lena watched her go, hoping that everything was alright.

"She seems nice." Brianna said

"She's my only friend back in National City. Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor, even with a ten foot pole." Lena stated, looking back at her mother to find her arching an eyebrow at her.

"Just a friend?" She pried, seeing Lena's cheeks tinge to a light pink. Lena inwardly cursing herself for letting her feelings show, while Brianna glanced down at the picture of Lena in her hand. Her little girl was all grown up now.

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" Lena asked

"Oh darling I did, I tried and tried.. After your fathers death, Lillian had kept a tight leash on your whereabouts. Every time I got close, she managed to slip away." Brianna stated, standing up and moving to sit down next to Lena.

"I never got to tell you how proud I am of you, of how hard you worked to be the independent woman you are today."

"How did you and Lionel meet?" Lena asked

"Your father was on one of his business trips to a local branch of LuthorCorp, It so happened that he was late for a meeting. I was filing away documents and had carried them towards the filing cabinet. We ran into each other, I had expected to be fired on the spot once I had found out who he was. But he was very calm about it, calling it an accident before helping me refine the papers and put them away." Brianna said, Lena smiled as she tried to picture what happened.

"Your father always found a way to make me laugh, that's what I remember most from back then.. When he found out I was pregnant with you, he because more serious and skittish. Both of us didn't want Lillian to know, so we decided that we wouldn't reach out to each other unless it was important." Brianna stated.

Lena saw her mother's eyes fill with tears, she reached over and grabbed her hands. Rubbing her thumbs against the tops of them.

"Those months were long, somedays I felt so alone but I kept telling myself that I had you. You were always moving in there, kicking me. Exploring almost." Brianna laughed

"When you were born, they handed you to your father and he was speechless. Your tiny little hands were reaching out for him, while he stared into your eyes. The first thing he said after you were born is that your eyes matched mine."

Lena smiled and nodded, not wanting to interrupt her mother.

"I wish I could have been there for you Lena, you're first steps. Your first day of school.. Birthdays, Christmas's. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Lena shook her head and wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly. She could feel her mother relax in her arms, hugging her back just as tightly as Lena was hugging her.

"It wasn't your fault." Lena whispered, pulling away and smiling at her mother.

The door opened and in stepped Kara, her hair looked a little wind blown. Lena knew that she probably had to race back to National City for something important.

"I'm sorry, it was my sister." Kara said, closing the door and moving to sit in the loveseat across from the mother and daughter.

"It's alright Kara." Brianna said as she turned away from her daughter to look at the reporter.

"Kara, I want to thank you.. If it wasn't for you I don't know if this would have happened. Thank you for watching out for my daughter, for being her friend." Brianna said, earning a bright sunny smile for the golden girl herself.

"I'll always watch out for Lena, she's one of my best friends." Kara answered, looking between the two women.

"Well, I should have asked before. But would you two like to stay for dinner?" Brianna asked

"We'd love to, right Kara?" Lena asked, earning a estatic nod from her. Brianna and Lena laughed at Kara, who now sported a faint blush.

"Let's see what I have then." Brianna said as she stood up and made her way towards the kitchen. Lena and Kara quickly following behind her.

"Do you think I could help mom?" Lena asked making Brianna spin around to look at her, her smile widening.

"Of course Sweetheart." she answered

Kara leaned against the doorway, smiling as she watched the mother and daughter taking out multiple ingredients.

"Are you just going to stand there Danvers?" Lena taunted

"Hey, I'll help as long as whatever were eating doesn't have kale in it."


	44. Chapter 44

Kara sat back into her comfy couch, after a long day this was the only thing she was looking forward to. That and having Alex come over for some Chinese takeout.

She had just turned on her T.V when a short knock came to her door.

"Come in!" Kara called out, already knowing it was Alex.

"Dinner is served." Alex said as she kicked the door closed and shuffled across the room to Kara's couch.

"Thank Rao, I'm starving over here." Kara smiled, reaching out and grabbing her fried rice.

"Aren't you always hungry?" Alex chirped, earning a playful glare from her sister.

Alex set the boxes down before separating them, joking on how much Kara's usual grocery bill is every month.

"Anything exciting happen at Catco today?" Alex asked

"Nothing too exciting, Lena and I managed to look over a few interns that have applied to work there." Kara said nonchalantly.

"You and Lena hm?" Alex hummed, Kara eyed her sister before setting her food down.

"What?" Kara asked

"Oh come on Kara, you can't tell me you haven't noticed by now." Alex stated

"Noticed what?"

Alex rolled her eyes before setting her box down on the coffee table. Turning in her seat to fully face her.

"Lena."

"What about Lena?" Kara asked defensively

"Oh nothing, maybe that she's in love with you." Alex smirked, seeing Kara's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Alex, Lena and I are just friends."

"Oh really?" Alex said, Kara nodded and chose this time to look anywhere but at her sister.

"We are, sure we've gotten closer since I've told her the truth.. But that doesn't mean she's in love with me." Kara stated

"Kara, everyone knows it except you." Alex blurted out, catching Kara off guard.

"What do you mean everyone knows it?"

Alex sighed as she got up from her spot and walked around the coffee table to stand facing a very confused Kara.

"Kara, everyone's noticed. And by everyone I mean literally everyone. John, Winn, James and I.. Lena's done so many things to prove it." Alex said

"I think you've finally lost it." Kara said as she dug back into her fried rice.

"She killed Jack to save you Kara, she constantly goes behind her mothers back so that she can foil her plans for you. So that you wouldn't get hurt."

"Alex.." Kara sighed

"That's not all, Kara. She bought Catco and gave you your old job back, she made a statue of Supergirl for you. To commend your well doing." Alex added

"Alex she was doing all these things for Supergirl, not for me.. She didn't even know I was Supergirl back then." Kara stated

"Kara she forgave you, trusted you after you've lied to her for so long. She created enough Harun-el to sustain Agro for you. She brought you hot soup because you weren't feeling well. John had read her thoughts as soon and she showed up.." Alex said

"Not to mention that you're her _favorite_ person." Alex added with a slight grin.

Kara stared up at Alex, allowing herself to register what she said. Kara knew that Lena cared for her, that she was her best and closest friend. That Lena had told her that she was her favorite person more than once.

Kara set her now empty box on the table, got up and walked into her room.

"Kara?" Alex called out, watching as she returned only in her super suit.

"Kara where are you going?* Alex asked

"I'm going to prove you wrong." Kara stated and she shot out of her apartment and into the night sky. Making her way to the dimly lit L-Corp.

She softly landed on Lena's balcony only to find her sitting in her chair, typing away at her laptop. Kara lifted her hand and lightly tapped at the window. She watched Lena spin around in her chair puzzled, only to have her eyes light up as she stood up and opened the door.

"Kara, always a pleasant surprise to see you." Lena stated as Kara stepped in and she shut the door behind her.

"I have to ask you something and I need the truth." Kara said

"What's going on Kara?" Lena asked worriedly.

"I, I just need to ask you something."

Lena walked up to her and reached for the others hands, giving them a squeeze as she waited. Kara opened her mouth to talk, only to get lost in the green eyes in front of her. They held so much emotion. Worry, fear.. It was as if she couldn't speak, that all she could do is stand there, holding her hands while staring into her eyes.

"Kara?" Lena whispered, searching her eyes for any hint or clue to what this could be about.

"Is it Alex, is she in trouble?" Lena asked, pulling her hands away. Kara's hands shot out, grabbing Lena's once more.

"Kara please ta.." Lena was cut off by a warm pair of velvet lips.

It took a few seconds before one of them pulled away, Kara opened her eyes while Lena took a small step back before opening hers.

"I.. uh, I just." Kara stuttered, Lena lifted her hand. Silencing the other.

"Kara, I need you to take a deep breath and explain why you just kissed me." Lena said slowly, Kara nodded as she took a breath and spoke.

"I was having girls night with Alex and she seems to think that your in love with me. She was going off about all the things you've done for Supergirl and I. I think she's gone mad." Kara blurted out.

"She thinks I'm in love with you?" Lena repeated

"I know, it's silly." Kara said

"Well you can go back and tell Alex that her suspicions are correct." Lena smiled, Kara started her way back to the door.

"See that's what I thought, I'll go back and tell her that she's right." Kara stated before skidding to a halt before the balcony door. Kara slowly spun around to face the now grinning Luthor.

"You.. You are in love with me?"

"Does that bother you?" Lena asked, making her way over to the slightly dazed hero.

"I.. I uh." Kara started to sputter out, just as Lena stopped a few inches in front of her.

"Does it?" Lena whispered, her eyes drifting from Kara's down to her lips.

"No." Kara breathed, feeling as if she was thrown into the sun. Having Lena this close made her fosters beyond compare.

"So if I were to ask you out on a date this Friday, would you say yes?" Lena prodded, her eyes now glued to Kara's dark blue eyes.

"Yes." Kara said, her fingers itching to reach out and touch her again. As if Lena was reading her mind, she took Kara's hand in hers before leaning in and kissing her. Kara brought her free hand and cupped Lena's cheek.

"I'm sure Alex is worried that she upset you, maybe you should go back and tell her the good news?" Lena asked as the two pulled away from each other.

"I will see you Friday Miss Luthor." Kara smirked as she took off out of the office, she could hear Lena's laughing as she made her way back to her apartment.

Alex was standing on the balcony waiting for her as she descended downwards, easily landing with a soft thud.

"Hey Kara, I didn't.." Alex started only to have Kara lightly shove her.

"Alex Danvers, you don't win many bets often.. But when you do, you always seem to find a way to embarrass me." Kara said, seeing Alex fist pump the air and follow her back inside the apartment.


	45. Chapter45

**I was feeling festive, this prompt is not my own. I found it a few days ago on Tumblr. As always, thank you for reading!** **~ Kay**

Soft Christmas music could be heard as soon as Lena opened the door and stepped inside the lobby of the D.E.O.

Agents were standing around mingling with each other, some even singing along to the music.

Lena turned her attention back to Kara, smiling as she saw her eyes light up. Kara had been looking up at the Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Kara!"

Lena saw Alex walking up to them, wearing a traditional santa hat and ugly sweater. Kara had tried to get Lena to wear one, she was shot down multiple times before she caved in. Wearing a green and white one, while Kara sported a red and black one.

"I'm glad you could come." Alex smiled as she handed Lena and Kara their own red Solo cups.

"This place looks amazing." Lena said, taking a sip from the cup. Realizing that it was full of eggnog.

"Thanks, Kara had a hand in putting the lights up." Alex said, Lena turned to look at her girlfriend only to find that she was missing.

"Don't worry, she's probably just wishing everyone a Merry Christmas." Alex smirked

After an hour of searching for Kara, Lena had come up empty. Checking the entire lobby, certain rooms that she knew Kara would be in. Even going as far as checking her mother's hologram room, before ended up back in the lobby.

Lena caught sight of Alex pouring herself another cup of eggnog, she quickly walked over and set her empty cup down.

"Have you seen your sister?" Lena asked

"You still haven't found Kara?" Alex asked, seeing Lena give a nod before scanning the room with her eyes.

Alex sighed as she set her cup down and turned back to the crowd. Glancing back at Lena.

"Lena, in no way do I mean what I am about to say." Alex sighed before shouting.

"Lena Luthor is Evil!"

The crowd went silent for a few minutes, followed by someone pushing their way through the crowd. Lena already guessed who that could be, as she lifted her hand to her lips to hide her smirk.

"Lena Luthor is an angel, she wouldn't hurt a fly!" Kara yelled, looking around the room for the person who said that about her girlfriend.

Agents all frantically looked around the room for the person who yelled it, while Kara continued to yell about all the good things Lena had done for the D.E.O in the past year.

Lena looked at Alex, both women grinning at each other.

"There she is."


	46. Chapter 46

Lena would have never thought her day would end up like this, running around National City looking for a certain agent.

She was worried when Kara had called her on her lunch, her voice filled with worry as she told her about what had happened.

It seems that Alex had run into Maggie, after a few months since they had called off their engagement. Kara was there for when it happened, saying that Alex had basically froze before taking off away from the crime scene. Kara had manage to follow her for a few blocks before losing her.

Lena had promised to look for her, and text Kara as soon as she finds her.

Lena had gone to Alex's apartment, the local shooting range that she had mentioned a few times before. Even one of Alex's favorite bars. She was about to call Kara and say she hasn't found her yet when it hit her.

The Alien Bar.

Lena quickly called for her driver, waiting a few minutes before he arrived.

"Where to miss?" he asked, Lena gave him the address as sat back into the black leather seat.

It was a quick drive to the bar, when they arrived Lena stepped out and thanked her driver before slipping inside. The bar was mostly empty for it only being noon, Lena could see Alex knocking back shot after shot at the bar.

"Miss Luthor, what can I get you?" The bartender asked as she smiled at him.

"Just a water please." She answered as she chose to sit down next to Alex, who reeked of whiskey.

"Kara sent you didn't she?" Alex asked, her voice was hoarse.

"She told me what happened, about the crime scene and you running off after seeing Maggie." Lena said as the bartender set her glass of water down in front of her.

"How'd you know I would be here?"

"I didn't at first, I checked your apartment. Other bars that you've gone to, I've even gone as far as to check your favorite gun range outside of National City." Lena stated, seeing Alex smile sadly.

"But then it hit me, Maggie was the one to show you this place. This safe haven for aliens."

Alex looked at the multiple shot glasses in front of her, she sighed as she closed her eyes and dropped her head down.

"I froze when I saw her.. After so many months of pain and sadness, I had just started dating again and all of a sudden she shows up." Alex's voice wavered as Lena placed a comforting hand on the others shoulder.

"I never told Kara why we split up, why we called off the wedding." Alex whispered, turning to Lena and lifting her head. Lena's heart dropped in her chest as Alex opened her eyes to find them filled with tears.

"We were so happy, we were in love.. But I had wanted kids, I did and she didn't.. After learning that everything just crashed in on top of us."

Lena gritted her teeth, seeing the pain in her friends eyes made her angry. But she knew that there was nothing she could do.

Lena dropped her hand before taking her glass and placing it in front of the drunken Alex.

"Drink this." She said softly

Alex mumbled a thank you before downing the cool liquid, setting the glass back down and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Alex, I'm going to tell you this once. You deserve happiness, you deserve all the happiness in the world. You are so strong, stronger than anyone I know."

Alex shook her head, opening her mouth to speak only to be shut up by a hand being placed over it.

"Listen to me Alex Danvers, one day you will meet the woman of your dreams. Someone who will want to start a family with you." Lena stated, removing her hand and smiling.

"So, I want you to grab your coat and come with me." Lena ended as she stood up and fished her wallet out of her purse. Setting down a hundred dollar bill, as both of them left the bar.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked

"You need to shower because you reek of whiskey, and your going to want to sleep as much as you can before your hangover comes." Lena said

An hour later, Lena had Alex back at her apartment. Laying in bed fast asleep.

She had called Kara telling her that she had found her and that they were waiting for her at Alex's apartment. By the time it took Lena to hang up and set her phone down, Kara had already flew across the city and rushed into the agents apartment.

"How is she? Is she hurt?" Kara sputtered out question after question, only stopping when Lena lifted her hands and placed them on either side of the girls cheeks.

"Breathe, Alex is fine for now. She will probably wake up with a major headache due to excessive drinking. Other than that, she is fine and safe here with us." Lena smiled, seeing Kara visibly relax.

"Thank you for finding her Lena." Kara smiled, pecking her softly on the lips.

"It's no pro.."

Lena was cut off by the sound of running footsteps followed by the oh so lovely sound of Alex throwing up.

"My driver is on his way back from picking up some cures for a hangover. I'll go help Alex while you go and wait for him okay?" Lena asked, Kara nodded as Lena left the room and walked into the bathroom to see Alex on her knees in front of the toilet.

"Kara is here, she's off to get you something to help." Lena said as she pulled Alex's hair out of her face and rubbed slow circles into her back.

"Oh god I feel like I was hit by a bus." Alex groaned

"It'll pass."

"Lena."

"Hmm?" She hummed, seeing Alex lift her head and turn to look at her.

"Thank you."


	47. Chapter 47

This had gone on long enough, Kara thought to herself. It was almost a month. A month of trying to figure out what her sister and girlfriend was hiding from her.

Almost a month of sneaking around, hearing them whisper to each other. Not to mention the countless of phone calls and texts they send to each other.

Kara was glad for the most part, she was the one who wanted Alex to get along with Lena. Even be friends with her.

She didn't expect her sister to steal her away..

Kara sighed as she dropped down onto her couch and stared up at the ceiling. Lena would be home from work soon, they would probably spend the night together as long as she didn't get called away for her superhero duties.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander back to her present day problem. They would have told her if it was important, if it endangered her or anyone else.

She felt her heart drop as started to over think more and more.

Maybe.. They were secretly seeing each other?

Kara sat up from the couch and opened her eyes, Lena wouldn't do that to her. Neither would Alex. They both cared about her too much.

But the thought never left her mind, Kara stood from the couch and paced around the living room.

"No, she wouldn't do that." Kara said aloud, finally settling on that answer when the apartment door opened.

"Hello?" Lena called out

"How was work?" Kara asked, watching her set her bags down and walk over to her.

"Long and tiring, what about you dear?" She said, placing a kiss on her lips before hugging her.

"It was okay, so no new projects you're working on?" Kara asked

"Nothing yet, but you'll be the first to know." Lena stated as she stepped back from the hug, walking to their kitchen and opening up the fridge.

"Are you sure?" Kara called out to her, hearing the fridge close followed by Lena staring at her puzzled with a bottle of water.

"is everything okay?" Lena asked

"Yes, can't your girlfriend be interested in your work?" Kara answered

Lena smirked at her, shaking her head when her phone went off.

She quickly set the bottle down and crossed the room to her purse. Opening it up and answering the call.

"Hi Alex." She answered, moving over and sitting on the couch.

"No I just got to the apartment, I'll come by later and we'll talk."

Kara gaze hardened as she walked into their bedroom, changing into her super suit. When she walked out Lena was still on the phone but noticed she changed her clothes.

"Where to now Supergirl?" She asked, Kara didn't answer. Choosing to move towards the balcony.

"Kara.. Hey wait up." Lena said

Kara felt the afternoon breeze as she opened the doors and stepped out. She was about to take off but stopped when she felt Lena's hand gripping her wrist.

"What's going on?" She asked, Kara just pulled away and looked at her over her shoulder.

"Nothing, go have fun with Alex." She answered rather harshly before taking off into the sky.

An hour later Kara had found herself sitting on top of CatCo, looking down at the streets below. Her phone buzzing from unanswered calls and text messages from both Lena and Alex.

Her eyes held unshed tears, all she could think about was Lena. Her Lena.

"It's a nice night for a flight isn't it?" She heard someone call out, turning her head she saw John standing a few feet back from her.

"There are some worried people waiting for you back at the DEO." he added, Kara just shook her head and turned her attention back down to the streets below them.

She heard his footsteps, followed by him sitting down beside her on the roof.

"What's going through your mind Kara?" He asked gently.

"It's just.. Alex and Lena have been spending so much time together for the past couple of months. I know I'm the one that wanted them to get along, but I didn't think it would lead to this.. Alex sees her more than I do lately." Kara stated, clenching her fists at her sides.

"And you feel left out?" John asked

"No.. I thought that they might be seeing each other behind my back.." Kara answered, hanging her head and sighing.

"Kara, Alex knows how much Lena means to you. She would never hurt you like that, you're her sister and her best friend." John stated as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you need to head back and talk to them.. Sit them down and just explain what's going on." He said, Kara nodded as she thanked him and took off into the night sky.

Two minutes later Kara landed in front of the DEO, taking one step through the door before all hell broke loose.

"Where have you been?" Alex snapped, walking up to her with Lena in tow.

"We've been trying to reach you for hours now, Lena told me you took off and didn't tell here where you were going or why you left." Alex said

"What's going on Kara?" Lena asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can we go someplace private?" Kara asked, finally realizing the agents around the room had stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Alex nodded and showed them towards one of the many board rooms.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry, I just needed some time alone to think." Kara started as they all sat down.

"You could have told us, we would have understood." Alex answered, Kara sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I'm glad you two became friends.. After all I wanted you two to get to know each other and hopefully like each other." Kara said

"I don't understand?" Lena piped up.

"You guys have been spending so much time together, I guess I've just been a little left out.. Then I started overthinking and I thought maybe you two had been seeing each other behind my back.."

The room went deathly quiet, both Lena and Alex exchanged looked before standing up from the chairs.

"Kara, come with us." Lena said, taking Kara's hand in hers and pulling her towards the door. They walked through the medical bay and towards the hologram room.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, Lena moved so that they were both standing in the middle of the room while Alex stayed beside the electrical panel.

"Kara, Alex and I are not seeing each other behind your back. We would never do that to you, we could never hurt you like that.. I know you've been feeling left out and I'm sorry for that. Alex and I have been busy trying to plan this." Lena stated as she nodded to Alex.

The room went black before it changed around them, Kara found her and Lena standing in a grassy field. She looked around only to feel her heart stop.

"This is Krypton." She whispered

"We've been spending all of our time trying to create this, we've combed through DEO data stored in out system about Krypton.. Lena even went as far as asking your mother so we could make your home planet as real as it once was." Alex stated

Kara didn't know what to say, from where she was standing she could see the outlines of Argo City. The place she grew up, with her family.

She turned to look back at Lena, smiling as she did.

"So you've met my mother than."

Lena laughed "I have, she reminds me of you in some ways."

Kara turned back to Lena, reaching out and placing the palm of her hand on Lena's cheek.

"You look so beautiful under Rao's light."

"You don't look too bad yourself Zor-el." Lena said

"Guys, I don't mean to break up this romantic moment. Just try to remember that I'm still in the room." Alex groaned

Kara laughed as she looked around the room again, taking in the beauty that is Krypton.


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm so glad everyone likes the last chapter! As always the mistakes are my own, and thank you for reading/reviewing! ~ Kay**

It was late by the time Lena had gotten back to her apartment, if she had to guess it was well past midnight. She sighed as she stepped out of her heels and set her hand bag on the kitchen table.

"Kara?" She called out, expecting to have her bubbly blonde girlfriend run out and greet her with a hello kiss. Only to find that she was alone in their apartment.

She rummaged through her bag and picked up her cell phone, only to see that she hadn't received any messages from her.

She decided to check the news, walking across the room she sat down on the couch and picked up the tv remote. Turning it on and flipping through the channels until she reached the right channel. She watched and waited for the anchor to say anything about her girlfriend. Only to be disappointed when they signed off without a word of her.

Fear started to creep in, Lena stood up from the couch and quickly dialed in Alex's number.

"Hello?" A drowsy voice came through.

"Alex, it's Lena.. Have you seen Kara?" She asked

"What are you talking about, last time I saw her she was leaving the DEO saying she was heading home?" Alex answered, her voice becoming more clear.

"She's not here, and I'm starting to get worried.." Lena said, she heard Alex swear over the phone before sighing.

"I think I know where she is.. You know the park off of Fifth Street?" She asked, Lena hummed a yes as she slipped her heels back on and raced out the door.

"There's a hill Kara likes to go when she needs her own space, she should be there."

"Thanks Alex." Lena answered.

"Go take care of our girl." Alex said before hanging up.

It was a thirty minute drive across town, Lena had spent the whole way filled with worry. Trying to figure out why Kara would be there instead of at home.

When her driver stopped the car, she quickly got out and thanked him before briskly walking through the park and making her way up the hill. Internally cursing herself for wearing high heels to a park.

She grew closer and closer, she could see Kara sitting on the ground in her suit looking up at the stars.

"Alex told you where I was didn't she?" Kara asked

"I was worried, you weren't there when I got home and no one has heard anything from Supergirl lately.." Lena answered as she walked the rest of the way up the hill and bent down beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to have you worry over me.." Kara murmured, making Lena laugh.

"Honey, you're a superhero I'm always going to worry about you." She watched Kara smirked before looking back up at the stars.

"Why are you here though?" Lena asked

"Today is the day that Krypton exploded, the day my family and friends were killed.." Kara said softly, Lena felt her heart break in her chest as she saw her girlfriend trying to fight back her own tears.

"I like to come here and look at the stars, it reminds me of home.. You can still see Krypton in the sky on a clear night since Earth is quite a ways away, it hasn't disappeared yet." She added

Lena took Kara's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, letting her know that she was there for her.

"You know what's funny?" Kara said

"What's that dear?" Lena asked

"I remember coming to earth, feeling lost and abandoned.. I didn't understand what was going on, where I was, or what was going to happen to me. Kal found me and placed me with the Danvers, where I was loved and comforted.. But I still didn't feel whole.. It wasn't until I grew older, made more friends. Until I met you." Kara said, turning her body around so she was facing Lena.

"Do I miss my family? Of course. Do I miss Krypton? A little. But right here, I have Alex, Winn, John.. And I have you. I wouldn't trade what I have for anything in the world." Kara stated, smiling as she leaned over and kissed Lena's cheek.


	49. Chapter 49

**It's been so long since I last updated this story, and for that I am sorry. Life is hectic, work is hectic. I promise to be more active! ~ Kay**

Kara was all smiles as she stepped off of the Elevator on her way to see Lena.

"Hi Kara, Lena's having lunch with a friend right now." Jess stated

Now that made Kara stop in her tracks, placing the extra coffee on Jess's desk. Kara didn't remember Lena mentioning anything about having lunch with a friend. Kara and Lena always went over their weekly schedule so they could find time to see each other during their busy lives. Even if its a quick lunch date, or one of them bringing each other a coffee. Kara knew that Lena didn't have anything huge planned for today other than a few simple board meetings.

"I'm just stopping by, I'll only be a few minutes." Kara stated, walking to the door. Knocking before entering.

"Lena?" She called out, poking her head in to see both Lena and her friend sitting on the couch together. Empty take out containers surrounding them.

"Kara, always a surprise." Lena smirked, standing up and walking over to her.

"I brought you a coffee." Kara smiled, wrapping her free arm around her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"If i would've known you had guests i would have brought more."

"Thank you, actually Kara I should introduce you to Diana Prince." Lena said

Kara pulled away, her eyes skimming over the other woman in the room. Jealousy rearing its ugly head, Kara stood up straighter as Diana stuck her hand out to her. Kara gently grasped it, a little tighter than she normally would.

"It is nice to meet the woman who makes Lena so happy." Diana said

"It's nice to meet you too Diana, how did you and Lena meet?" Kara asked, her reporter side getting the best of her.

"We actually met at one of Lex's parties, she saved me from a rather boring and obnoxious time with a bunch of xenophobic businessmen." Lena stated taking a sip of her coffee, a small moan slipped out making Kara look away blushing.

"I've needed this after today's board meetings."

Kara was about to ask about it when the sounds of police sirens roared through the open balcony door. Kara glanced at Lena, seeing her nod and turn back to Diana.

"Well, I have to go back to CatCo, I'll text you." Kara said placing one last kiss to Lena's check before walking out if the room. Seeing that Lena's assistant was nowhere to be found, Kara decided to rush into the fire escape. Changing into her suit, she sped down the stairs.

When she made it to the first floor, she flew out of the exit and into the sky. Her eyes skimming the city only to see a pile of cop cars surrounding the National City Bank. Kara zoomed down through the streets, landing in front of cop cars.

"What's going on?" She asked, walking up to one of the officers.

"A heist gone wrong, seven hostages are being held and we haven't been able to get any contact with the shooters."

"How many gunmen?"

"We counted three or four." He stated, his eyes and gun trained on the front door. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke both of their conversation.

There, in all her glory stood Wonder Woman. She looked so different for the comic books Kara used to read when she was little. In her defence, Kal always got them for her. She would only get to read the first page before Alex swooped in and stole to comic. Drooling over the Amazon woman.

"Oh boy Alex is going love this." Kara thought

"Need a hand?" She asked

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to stick around afterwards, there are some friends of mine who'd love to meet you." Kara smiled, seeing her take out her sword and shield. Pointing to the front doors of the bank.

"After you Supergirl."

Kara used her x-ray vision, seeing that two of the gunmen we're quickly stuffing stacks of cash into bags in the vaults. While the other two walked around the hostages.

"You take the two terrorizing the hostages, I'll get the two in the vault."

Kara rushed in, right past the first two gunmen. Hearing them shout at their buddies in the safe, warning them that she had arrived. Kara leaned against the vault door, both men lifted their guns and fired. Watching as their bullets just bounced off Kara.

"You do know stealing is illegal." Kara stated as she walked up on both thieves, taking their guns. Feeling the metal bend and break under her grip.

"Now, how about you two turn yourself in. Or else you'll have more than just me to deal with."

Both men looked at each other before deciding that running would be their best option, they managed to slip past Kara. Rolling her eyes, she reached out and snagged them by the back of their coats.

Walking them out, Kara handed the two men off to the police followed by the Amazon coming out with the other two.

"Thank you both for your help today."

Kara gave a short nod and shook the officers hand. Turning to the Amazon, and seeing her smile and shake the officers hand as well.

"Now, why did you have me stay around?"

"My sister is a huge fan." Kara stated, seeing Alex walking up to them. She was too busy talking with another agent, not yet noticing the extra person near Kara.

"Is this her?"

Alex froze at the sound of another voice, looking up at the Amazon. Her mouth agape as she tried to form some type of sentence.

"I, I.. You are.. Uhm."

Kara was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the well deserved payback from all the times Alex would make fun of the way she would get tongue tied around Lena.

"Kara has told me some interesting things about you, but the one thing she didn't tell me is how beautiful her sister is."

Kara let the name calling slip, choosing to watch as Alexa face turned bright red. Enjoying every second of it.

"Really?" Alex blurted out before, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes. Taking a deep breath before continuing.

"What my sister is trying to say is thank you, you're not so bad looking either. Would you like to go for coffee sometime?" Kara piped up

"Kara!" Alex squeaked, Kara watched as Alex's cheeks became even more red with embarrassment.

"You don't have to answer that." Alex stated, glaring at her sister.

"I would love to, I've been told there's a nice coffee shop a few blocks from here. We could meet up there in a few hours?"

Alex blinked a few times, as if she was trying to come out of her state of shock.

"Sure, be there by six?" Alex said, the Amazon smiled and bid both girls goodbye.

Kara watched as the Amazon walked away, only stopping when she felt a jab from her side.

"You could have warned me!" Alex said heading back towards the DEO vans, while Kara just skipped along beside her.

"Just think of this as payback for the millions of times you've made fun of me with Lena.. Don't you have a coffee date to get ready for?" Kara teased


End file.
